Twilight Online Dating
by Alice Kiseki
Summary: He showed her how to live, she taught him how to love... And together they started the adventure of their lives. AH & MA. Cannon Pairing. Co-Written with Butterflybetty  On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am twenty-six years old. I'm a college graduated with a degree in English Literature, and a professor at the University of Washington. I lived with my sisters Rosalie and Alice. I used to love to teach my students about the grander of falling in love and the splendor of finding the person, that one person, who would love them forever. Now, I think that it was nothing more than a load of shit. I went out on dates but nothing special. It was the same thing for my sisters. Ali wanted to find her soul mate and Rosie wanted one that would love her because of her personality not because of her body.

The last guy I dated ended up being a real jerk who cheated on me with my roommate, that was when I decided to move into an apartment with my sisters.

After a long day, I was ready to be home. I pushed open the door to our apartment. "Ali? Rosie? Are guys home?" I yelled as I walk into the living room.

"We're in the kitchen, Bells," yelled Ali from the kitchen.

When I got the kitchen, both Rosie and Ali had their laptops on the counter, "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're looking at this new dating website," said Ali, "It's called Twilight Online Dating."

"O…k and you're doing this because…" I said looking at both of them.

"First because is fun, and second because they match you with your perfect match" said Rosie.

"Okay then keep me out of it," I said.

Both Ali and Rosie rolled their eyes at me, "Aw come on Bella, this could be fun," said Ali, "Your perfect guy is out there somewhere."

"Yeah, and I doubt that he's behind the computer waiting for me," I said

"Come on Bella don't be a party popper," said Rosie, "Just try it and let see what happens, please."

I sighed, "I'm going to do it but if I find a psycho or something I'm done with it," I said.

"That's all we ask," said Rosie.

I knew my sister meant well, since they had also their share of bad experiences with love. I went to my room and took a shower, then joined my sisters in the kitchen with my own laptop and logged into the website.

_**Welcome to Twilight Online Dating, where we match you with your other half.**_

_**Please enter you personal information below:**_

Here goes nothing, and so I started filling the blanks…

_**Name: Isabella Swan  
Birthday: September 13**__**th**__**, 1984.  
Age: 26  
Occupation: Professor at the University of Washington  
Hobbies: reading especially the classic like Romeo & Juliet, I love the theater, going to museums and having a good time.**_

_**Describe your perfect match: My perfect match is someone who enjoys great novels, art museums, going to the Ballet. **_

After that I uploaded my picture, since it was required it was a simple picture. It was me on the beach when I went to visit my dad in Forks, it was a profile shot. And I was smile while blushing since I didn't like to have my picture taken.

Then the next step was to choose a screen name for the chat room if anybody would like to talk to me, so I choose _Book Girl. _After that I was done I submitted my profile and now to wait what will happen since there was no stopping now.

**EPOV **

My name is Edward Cullen, and I am twenty-seven years old. I'm a college graduated with a degree in Business, and I own a company Cullen Construction with my brothers, Emmett runs the crew, Jasper was the money man and I was the business side of it, I also live with them in our condo in Seattle. I always believe in love, of falling in love with the right person but not such luck. I've been in dates with random girls that my brothers have been setting up for me but nothing. It was the same thing for my brothers, Emmett wanted to have a girl that love him for more than his money and Jasper wanted to find his soul mate.

The last girl I went out with was a disaster. We went out for a couple of dates but when I went to pick her up for one of our dates, she was making out with one of my employees. I fired his ass and told her to go hell. I haven't heard from either of them.

I'm used to going on adventures as a way to break through all the stress of running the company. Don't get me wrong I love my job and love going out on my own little adventures but I wanted someone to share it with, like in my last adventure I went to France and stayed there for a week.

I was coming back from lunch with my brothers when I had a saw Ben Cheney, coming from his lunch break too. Ben was one of my trusted employees he was one of the constructor, he has been working for Cullen Construction for over five years now and he was engaged to his beautiful fiancée Angela Weber.

"Hey Edward, how was lunch?" asked Ben.

"It was good, how was yours? Did you had lunch with Angela?," I said.

"Yeah," said Ben, "She actually surprise me with it."

"Ben if you don't mind me asking, how did you met Angela?" I asked curiously.

Ben chuckled, "It was quite funny, my mom told me about this website called _Twilight Online Dating_," said Ben, "At first I thought that she had lost her mind, but after a while I decided to give it a chance so I log in and four months later I met Angela."

"You met her through an online dating website," I said.

"Yep, so maybe should give it a shot," said Ben

"Um… sure thanks Ben," I said as I walk to my office.

Thank God the afternoon went really fast, once I got home Jasper and Emmett were already there. I took a shower, grabbed me some dinner and went to the office that we had in our apartment where we had our laptop. I'd been thinking of what Ben had told me about the online dating website, I was always looking for a new adventure. I was so curious so I decided to check it out, so I log in.

_**Welcome to Twilight Online Dating, where we match you with you other half.**_

_**Please enter you personal information below:**_

Here goes nothing, and so I started filling the blanks…

_**Name: Edward Cullen  
Birthday: June 20**__**th**__**, 1983.  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Self employed  
Hobbies: I play the piano, go on different adventures, be spontaneous and have a great time.**_

_**Describe your perfect match: My perfect match is someone who enjoys great adventures, outgoing, sincere and trust worthy. **_

After that I uploaded my picture, since it was required it was a simple picture. It was me in front of the Eiffel Tower on my last visit to France a local took it for me. It looked good, my hair was wild like always but it was a good picture.

Then the next step was to choose a screen name for the chat room if anybody would like to talk to me, so I choose _Piano Man. _After that I was done I submitted my profile and now to wait what will happen since there was no stopping now, let the adventure begin.

As soon as I was done Emmett and Jasper came into the room.

"What are you doing, bro?" asked Emmett.

"Signing into an online dating website," I said.

"Another adventure of yours Edward," said Jasper.

I shrugged, "Sure why not? I mean what is the worst that could happen," I said, "Besides I've nothing to lose."

"You're right, why not?" said Emmett, "What's the address so I can log in too."

I gave him the address, "Are you going to do it to Jasper?" I asked.

"While the hell not, let's go in this adventure of yours together," said Jasper as he log on into the website too.

As Emmett and Jasper worked on their own profiles, I wondered who I might meet on this adventure. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the adventure that changes everything.

* * *

**Well guys this is my new story, I've been running with the idea for a while now so here you go. I really hope that you guys like it, I want to thank my amazing, wonderful, extraordinary beta Butterflybetty for helping on this, even though that she is super busy with her own stories she's my co-writer on this one. And go and read her stories they're truly amazing!**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

It had been a month, since I started using the online dating website and so far no luck. I had a few girls sending me messages since they were supposed to be my 'perfect match' but none of them had sparked my interest.

Like this girl called Lauren, her profile said that she love adventure and to try new thing, at first I thought that she was my kind of girl so I decided to meet.

_After I picked Lauren up from her apartment, I drove down to this little French restaurant. Lauren, a tall, curvy blond with, um, rather unbelievable sized breasts, spent the entire car ride tweeting on her cell phone. I should have just taken her home then but my mother had raised to be a gentleman. _

_Once we got to the restaurant, I helped her out of the car. She pressed her body up against me in a way that I am sure was supposed to be sexy but it put me off, especially when I was hit by the smell of her make-up. We headed inside and were seated immediately. Lauren ordered the most expensive item on the menu, which isn't an issue, but I knew she had done her research on me and knew about my company. Our waitress headed back to turn in our order and Lauren leaned up in the table, pushing her boobs together. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes._

"_So, Eddie," she grunted, or maybe purred. I didn't sound like a woman who purrs but whatever. "Your profile said you own your own business. What do you do?"_

"_I run a strip club," I lied. Lauren's eyes popped open and she leaned back a little. "Business is good, if you know what I mean."_

"_Can't say that I do," she murmured. "Perhaps, you should teach me how to dance."_

"_Maybe," I said, nodding my head. I leaned over the table and placed my hand under my chin. "So what do you do?"_

"_Oh, I'm a in sales," she smiled._

"_What do you sell?" I asked. Her smile faltered a little and I raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh, I work at a MacDonald's," she muttered._

"_Oh," I said, leaning back._

"_I'm also a student," she said, quickly. "I have to work to pay for school."_

"_What are you studying?" I asked._

"_Sand script," she smirked. I bit back the laughter that bubbled to my lips. _

"_You are majoring in a dead language?" I asked. _

"_Hmm, I think it's fascinating," she murmured._

I wished the date would have gotten better from that point but it didn't. Lauren went on and on about herself. I wanted to stab my eyes out with my fork, it was that bad. I paid the check as soon as I could and ushered her out of the restaurant. The drive back to her apartment felt like it took twice as long, especially when she placed her hand on my thigh. I drove faster.

After a long day at work, I arrived home. I took a shower and grabbed a sandwich for dinner since I wasn't that hungry. I logged onto the website to see if I had any new matches. I was sitting at my desk, reading through the list of profiles that had been sent to me. Most of them were boring. Ok, so not boring but the same thing over and over. Girls looking for someone to have fun with and while that's what I wanted, none of where the right girl. After my date with Lauren, I wasn't going to just go out with anyone.

I sighed as I clicked open the last profile. As I read through it, I found myself wondering how this woman could be my perfect match. She was the complete opposite of me. She listed her hobbies as reading sappy love stories and going to art museums. I wanted more. But I was curious, so I clicked over to look at her picture. My mouth fell open and I gasped when I saw her. She was...more than beautiful. Even through the picture I could tell her eyes were gorgeous, dark and soulful. Her smile was real, not like all the fake smiles you see on so many women. Her cheeks were pink and I wondered what, or who, was causing her to blush.

Without even realizing it, I clicked over on the small blinking button and prepared to email Miss Isabella Swan.

_**Hi, Isabella, **_

_**I'm Edward and I'm new to this whole thing so I'm not sure really what to do. I sound like such an idiot, don't I? I'm going to be honest and say that I am not sure how or why we were matched. We seem so different but I would like to at least get the chance to get to know you. What do you say?**_

I thought that the email that I was sending her, so here goes nothing…

* * *

**BPOV**

Great, already a month in this dumb website and nothing! I mean absolutely nothing! I had few boys sending me messages, and they believed that they were my 'perfect match'. Boy they thought wrong! I was beginning to think that this was I complete waste of time. Of course, maybe the problem was that they were boys and I was looking for a man.

This was so hopeless, like the last guy I met through here. His name was Mike, he was um cute I guess… we had a few things in common. So we decided to give a change and meet, and boy was I wrong.

_Since I wasn't sure about Mike knowing where I lived, I decided to meet him at this little art gallery. My cab pulled up in front and I climbed out, tossing the driver some money. Mike was standing just inside. I'll be the first to admit that he was cute, in a boyish way. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, but he was average looking. He reminded me of at least a dozen of my students._

"_Isabella?" he asked, even though we both knew how the other looked. _

"_Yes, you must be Mike," I smiled. "Please call me Bella."_

"_Bella," he smirked. "Like as in Beautiful Bella."_

"_Yep," I sighed, having heard that one at least a million times. "Have you ever been here before?" _

"_Nope, you?" he asked._

"_At least a dozen times," I said, smiling. "Shall we?" _

"_Lead the way," he said, motioning with hand for me to lead the way._

Like I didn't know he was checking out my ass. As Mike and I made our way through the gallery, I noticed him getting closer and closer. I kept moving away from him but he got even closer. We were standing in front of a painting by a local artist named Kira Kane when I felt it. His hand on my ass.

_My first instinct was to turn and knee him in the groin but I thought that might be a little too much. So instead, I turned and pulled his hand off my ass. "Don't touch me again."_

_It wasn't five minutes later that I felt his hand back on my ass. I sighed as I looked back over at him. "Did you have a hard time understanding what I said?" I asked._

"_No," he smirked, grabbing my ass in his hands. I brought my hands up to his chest and pushed him away. "Babe, what the hell?"_

"_Do not call me babe, you moron," I hissed. "Thanks for a terrible evening."_

I left Mike standing there with his mouth wide open and a look on his face that clearly said that he had no clue what the hell had just happened. I ended up back in the apartment alone, eating ice cream and watching movies. My life sucked.

So here I was checking my other matches, when I received an email. Great another loser sending me a message. I was going to delete it but something told me not to, so I click to see to who was it from. When I looked at the name of this new loser was _Edward Cullen_, before I read his message,I click at his profile and I started reading his information. He plays the piano, and he loves to go in different adventures, how is this guy compatible with me.

I sighed and click over to look at his picture. My mouth went dry for a second, I didn't see anything else besides this bright green orbs. I have never since that kind of green before. He had wild, sexy auburn hair and the sexiest smile on his face. I bit my lip as I opened the email.

As I was reading his words, I could feel his nervousness coming off my screen. The only thing was, I wasn't sure if I should email him back. I mean, look at him and look at me. He was clearly out of my league. Why in the world was he emailing me?

I clicked the reply button and stared at the blank screen for several minutes before I started typing.

_**Hello, Edward,**_

_**It's nice to meet you, too, I guess. Feels a bit awkward to be introducing myself to you through an email but here I am. I have to be honest, I'm not sure why I am answering. I mean, you seem like a nice guy and all but, I guess, I just don't know. This whole on-line dating thing is strange to me. Before we meet, I think we should get to know each other so let's play a game of twenty questions. I'll go first. What's your favorite color? **_

_**I'm awaiting your response,**_

_**Isabella**_

I took a deep breath as I sent Edward Cullen an email. Here we go...

* * *

**So here you go guys the second chapter, we hope that you guys like it. Do you guys think it could be destiny? **

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning thinking of Isabella's beautiful eyes. For some reason, I couldn't get them out of my head. Something about them was attracting me to her, but how could I feel something like this when I don't even know this girl? Hell, I haven't even talked to her yet. I only sent her an email, that maybe she even erased and looked to the next guy on her list of matches.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of Isabella. I went into the bathroom took a shower and got ready for work, opting to wear a pair of dark pants and a white dress shirt. As I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, I saw Emmett and Jasper with goofy grins on their faces. Well, goofier than normal, anyway.

"What's got you guys so happy about this morning?" I asked as went to the fridge.

"This girl named Rosalie wrote me a message," said Emmett. "And by the look of her picture she's really hot."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's all you care about Em, her looks," I said, "Maybe that's why she is there in the first place, to find somebody that likes more than just her looks."

"Of course I don't, _Eddie, _it says here in her profile that she likes to have a good time, fix up cars," said Emmett. "Tell me what kind of woman likes to get dirty and fix up cars, none."

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Dude, the girl that I found here tops yours," said Jasper. "She looks like a pixie, and she loves shopping, and having a good time."

I sighed. "I'm happy for you guys," I said as I grabbed my keys and my iPhone. "Anyway, see you guys at the office."

"Later bro," said Emmett and Jasper at the same time

It took me nearly twenty minutes to drive to the office. Traffic was picking up with all the morning commuters. I flipped in the radio and tried to lose myself but all I could think about was Isabella. I was certainly going insane. When I got there, my secretary, Tanya Denali, was already sitting behind her desk. She was a tall woman with strawberry blond hair.

"Good Morning Tanya," I said.

"Good Morning, Edward," said Tanya, smiling as she looked up from her computer. "Having a good morning so far?"

"Can't complain," I chuckled. "You?"

"Not too bad," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she went back to work.

I went into my office and closed the door behind me. My office wasn't necessarily large but it was comfortable. My mother, Esme, argued that I needed something more to run the business but I held strong and, really, I'm happy with what I have. Of course she insisted on decorating it for me. The walls had been painted a dark brown with white trim. I went over my desk turn on my computer. I log into my email and when it opened up, a smile spread across my face. Isabella Swan had answered my email. I open it and started reading…

_**Hello, Edward,**_

_**It's nice to meet you, too, I guess. Feels a bit awkward to be introducing myself to you through an email but here I am. I have to be honest; I'm not sure why I am answering. I mean, you seem like a nice guy and all but, I guess, I just don't know. This whole on-line dating thing is strange to me. Before we meet, I think we should get to know each other so let's play a game of twenty questions. I'll go first. What's your favorite color? **_

_**I'm awaiting your response,**_

_**Isabella**_

I smiled at her thinking that this whole online dating thing was strange, which makes two of us. And I was glad that she wanted to get to know me better before we meet each other in person. I really found cute that she wanted to play the game of twenty questions, so I pressed the reply button and began by answering her email.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. Great another day teaching my students about love and that bullshit. How silly of me to think I could teach them about love when I was looking for love on an online dating website. How pathetic of me. I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I kept thinking about Edward's piercing green eyes. They look like they were missing something. I could tell that he wasn't happy, or maybe I was wrong. Perhaps, I was seeing in his eyes what was reflected in my own. What I didn't understand, though, was how somebody as handsome as he was still be single. I got out of the shower and got dress for work. When I walked out of my room and walked towards the kitchen, I saw Rosie and Ali with their faces nearly pressed on their laptops.

"Morning bitches," I said, "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm replying a message that this guy Emmett sent me," said Rosie with a dreamy look on her eyes. "He so hot! You've to look at his muscles."

I rolled my eyes at her as I looked at his picture. He was cute, I guess. He looked like he could be a body builder or something. He had a big smile on his face and a spark in his blue eyes. His hair was brown and curly, which really fit him well.

"Really Rosie, why don't you go for personality instead of looks," I said as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Now look at my Jasper, he charming and he loves the same things at me," said Ali with a dreamy voice.

I moved over behind her and looked at the profile picture on Jasper. He was also very cute. He had wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had a lazy smile on his face that almost looked like a smirk. It was easy to see why Alice was attracted to him.

I laughed quietly. "Your Jasper? Ali, really you don't even know the guy and he's yours already," I said.

Her brilliant response was sticking out her tongue at me. "Real mature Ali, real mature," I said, "Anyway I'm heading out to work. See you later, bitches. Love you guys."

"Love you too Bells," said Ali and Rosie at the same time.

I noticed that I was early when I got to my classroom. I still had another hour before my first class. So I took my laptop out and log in into my email account to see if Edward answer my email. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I was attracted to Edward somehow and it was scary since we didn't have anything in common.

When it when opened up my email, I had a smile across my face. Edward had answered my email. I open it and started reading…

_**Hey Isabella**_

_**I'm so glad that you answered my email. I know what you mean it's a little weird getting to know a person like this, so you're not the only one that feels strange about this. I totally agree with you to get to know each other better before we meet. **_

_**As for your question, my favorite color is brown. There is something warm and comforting about it. So I guess it is my turn to ask a question. Where is your favorite place to go?**_

_**I'm awaiting your response,**_

_**Edward**_

I took a big breath and clicked the reply button to answer his email. As soon as I was done, I re-read my reply before sending it. Just as I was clicking the send button, my students started to come in. I sighed another day in what is becoming a boring job. Once everybody was settle in I started my class.

"Morning class," I said, "Today we're going to beginning reading and discussing Romeo & Juliet."

Some of them groaned, "Can anybody tell me, what this story is about?" I asked. One of the students, Kate Denali, raised her hand. "Go ahead, Miss Denali."

"Basically, it's the story of two kids from two different words," said Kate "Their families hate each other but they fall in love at first."

"You're right, Kate," I said, "Now what are the complications that the characters go through?" One of my other students, Garrett Sanders, raises his hand. "Mr. Sanders," I said.

"Even though they aren't supposed to be together, they try to be, anyone. Instead of letting them be happy, their friends and families make it difficult for them," said Garrett, "And in the end they take their lives because of what it's happening and the hopelessness they feel. But if you ask me, love is really complicated."

I chuckled. "I agree with you there, Garrett," I said.

As class continued, I found myself thinking more about Edward. His eyes, his smile, just everything. It was crazy that I had only seen this guy through a picture and already, he was consuming all my thoughts.

Class ended and I spent the rest of the morning in my office trying to grade papers but I was distracted. I checked my email several times looking for a response from Edward but so far nothing. Just before one, I headed out to my car and over to the small deli to meet Alice for lunch.

I was near the deli when my phone started chiming, alerting me that I had a new email. When I look at it I saw that the email was from Edward. I smiled.

* * *

**So here you go guys, we hope that you guys like the chapter. We're having fun writing this, just in case you start asking questions about Tanya, she is just a friend to Edward, and she doesn't know that he is using the website…**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I was in a meeting for this new shopping center, and James Santiago, a blond man with beady gray eyes, who wanted to build where an ancient bookstore was. He had bought that space from Eleazar Harner, who had been on the verge of bankruptcy when James made the offer. I thought that it was a great space since it was a convenient place to build it and it was a great project for Cullen Construction, even if I didn't particularly enjoy working with James. I was so into the meeting when my phone started vibrating with a new message. When I read who it was from, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry," I said, looking over at James. He shrugged his shoulders like he could care less.

"I think we are done here," he said, standing up. "I'll be in contact next week about the project."

"Until then."

As soon as James was out of my office, I logged into my email. Isabella had responded to my last one.

_**Hello Edward,**_

_**So your favorite color is brown, nice. I suppose I can see why it would be comforting to you. I was always drawn more to green myself. Reminds me of home, I suppose. As for your answer to where is my favorite place to go, it'd be Louvre in Paris. It is one of my favorite museums in the world. I went there with my mother when I was little girl, but haven't had the chance to go again. It was like seeing history come alive. I probably sound like a crazy person, don't I? Anyway, next question. What's your favorite book?**_

_**I'm awaiting your response,**_

_**Isabella**_

I pressed the reply button, and started writing her back. After I was done, I went to see Jasper and Emmett about the project for James. I went to Jasper's office first since his was the closest and knocked on the door.

I heard Jasper say a muffled 'come in' so I went inside, when I looked at him his face was plaster on his monitor.

I cleared my throat. "Jasper, what are you doing, making out with your monitor?" I said as I chuckled.

"Uh… what? No, is this girl dude she has me hypnotized or something she's super cute and we have lot of things in common," said Jasper, "Wedecidetomeet."

He said it so fast that I didn't catch it. "Jas, I didn't catch that what you said?" I said.

Jasper sighed and leaned back in his chair. "We decided to meet and we're planning to go out on Friday night," said Jasper with a huge smile on his face.

"That's awesome Jas, I'm happy for you," I said, "Now about the project with James"

* * *

**BPOV**

When I got to the diner, I went and sat in a booth by the window waiting for Alice. I pulled out my phone and started reading the email that Edward sent me.

_**Hello Isabella**_

_**Wow the Louvre in Paris? That's awesome; I went to Paris two weeks ago. I hope that you get to go soon, since it's a great place to be. As for my favorite book, I'm not as a fan of books but if I have to pick one it'd be The Hardy Boys books. When I was little my dad, would read them with me. It was always our time. Now for my next question, what's your favorite type of music?**_

_**Waiting your response **_

_**Edward**_

I started laughing at his answer. The Hardy Boys really? I pressed the button for my reply. I was so caught up on replying to Edward that I didn't even notice when Ali got here.

"What are you doing B?" ask Alice.

I looked up to her. "Um… nothing," I said as put my phone back on my purse.

I didn't want to tell Alice about Edward yet. Every time that I told my sisters about me meeting a guy, they went all crazy. The waitress came took our orders. As soon as she was gone, Alice started babbling about her Jasper, as she called him. It was silly that she was laying claim in a guy she had just met.

"So Jasper and I decided to meet on Friday. Isn't that wonderful? I'm going to meet my soul mate!" squealed Alice. "I'm so excited!"

I looked at her with my eyes wide open. "Alice, you can't meet him. You just met him." I said

"Aw come on Bells. It is not like I'm committing a murder or something. I'm just going to meet this guy," said Alice as she rolled her eyes

I sighed. "I know that Ali, but I don't want my sister to be attack by some psycho that is using this website, you never know," I said.

"Well Jasper says that he has two brothers, how about if you and Rosie go with me?" suggested Alice.

I bit my lip as my thoughts went straight to Edward. Would he mind me going out with someone else? It's not like he and I were dating but why did I feel guilty for even thinking about going out with someone else? It wasn't rational and that scared me more than anything. Alice cleared her throat, pulling me out of my mental ramblings. I looked over at her.

"So what do you say?" she asked. I hesitated.

"Ok, but it's not a date," I said, quickly. "I'm just going to protect you for this Jasper guy."

"I'm telling you, Bella," smiled Alice. "I'm gonna marry Jasper. Just you wait and see."

* * *

**EPOV**

After a late lunch, I found myself sitting behind my desk again. I was working on some paper work for a project that Emmett had just finished but, honestly, my mind wasn't in it. My thoughts were with Isabella. I had checked my email at least a dozen times, waiting for her response but so far nothing. It was abbreviating to say the least. I had just checked it again when the door to my office opened. I looked up to see Jasper come in.

"Jasper, come on in," I muttered, dryly. "Thanks for knocking."

"You're welcome," he smirked, plopping down in front of me. For a moment, he didn't say anything. I sat there waiting for him to say something, anything, but he didn't.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked. Jasper puckered his lips. "Jas."

"I have a favor," he muttered. I cocked an eyebrow for him to continue. "Alice, the girl I am going out with on Friday, has two sisters."

"No," I said, looking back at my inbox.

"Just hear me out," he whined. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue. "Her sister is giving her shit about me being some crazy asshole who is going to murder her in her fucking sleep or something. Anyway, Alice made her a deal. She is meeting me but only if you and Emmett come and her two sisters come."

"No," I said, again.

"E, man, please," he begged. "I really like this girl. Do this for me."

"Have you talked to Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes, he's coming," said Jasper. I sighed again. "Please, Edward."

"Fine, but you own me," I muttered.

"Anything, anytime," said Jasper, rushing out of my office.

As the door closed behind him, my inbox chimed with a new message. I looked over and smiled when I saw the message from Isabella.

_**Edward,**_

_**I have to admit to finding it funny that you love Hardy Boys, but if I was honest, I'd have to admit to having a crush on Joe when I was a little girl. Don't laugh; I was only eight at the time. So my favorite music, huh? I love classical music. My favorite would have to be Debussy. Now for my question. What's your favorite food?**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Isabella**_

I smiled as I thought about my favorite food. I clicked over and prepared to send Isabella another email.

* * *

**There you go; we hope that you like this chapter… Well, as you guys can see, our lovelies will meet soon... For the record they don't know the girls and boys are related.**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

By the time Friday morning came around, Edward and I had exchanged more than two dozen emails and had long exhausted our twenty questions game. It was odd that I was getting to know someone like this but it felt safe. Like it was the only way I could really let my guard down and let him get to know me. The real me. I don't know, maybe I am going crazy.

Over the last couple of days, I had learned a great many things about Edward Cullen. First, he was the baby of his family. He had two older brothers, who he loved but often felt like they were too busy with their own lives to care about his. Second, when Edward said that he loved to go on adventures, he wasn't kidding. He had been to so many places. Madrid, London, all over Africa. I found myself feeling jealous over the time he got to go off and just be.

I suppose it's more of the way he can be so carefree that I truly envy. I mean, he can just take off and spend a week in Paris and it doesn't matter. Sometimes, I feel like I carry the weight of the worlds on my shoulders between my job and my sisters. It must be nice to get to do what you want, when you want to. I also learned that Edward plays the piano, loves to drive fast, and is into extreme sports. How in the hell he got matched to me was still something I wasn't sure about.

When I woke up Friday morning, I followed the same routine that I always do. Shower, get ready for work, talk to my sisters, and leave for said job. Boring, boring, and boring. When I got to my office, I started my computer and poured myself a cup of coffee. I settled back down at my desk and started going through my email. I ignored the ones from my mom asking when the girls and I were coming to Forks to visit. I wasn't sure when we would and I wasn't in the mood for a guilt trip.

I was almost at the last of them when my instant messenger popped up. _PianoMan _wants to chat with me. For some reason my face heated up as I clicked the accept button.

**PianoMan: Hello BookGirl**

_**BookGirl: Hello, PianoMan, what do I owe the pleasure?**_

**PianoMan: Here in my office thinking?**

_**BookGirl: What are you thinking about?.**_

**PianoMan: This girl that been in my mind lately.**

_**BookGirl: A girl, huh? Tell me about her… **_I felt the pangs of jealous. It was just silly that I was getting jealous like this.

**PianoMan: Well... she has beautiful brown eyes. I can tell that she is sweet…**

_**BookGirl: **blushes** I've been thinking of this guy, too…**_

**PianoMan: Really?.**

_**BookGirl: Mmhmm, he's really cute and has the most amazing pair of green eyes...**_

**PianoMan: **chuckles** And what do you like most about this guy with green eyes?.**

_**BookGirl: I don't know if I should answer that**smirks** He might get a big head. **_My face felt like it was going to explode from the blush that covering me.

**PianoMan: Aw come on. **pouts** please tell me?.**

_**BookGirl: Well... I like that he seems to know how to be carefree…**_

**PianoMan: Really? And are you carefree like him, or you want to be?.**

_**BookGirl: Honestly, I don't know what I want. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a box with no way out…**_

**Piano Man: I feel the same way as you…**

_**BookGirl: But you go out and live. I keep myself locked away inside my stuffy office and tiny apartment...**_

**PianoMan:****True. But I don't have anybody to share it with...**

_**BookGirl: You feel alone in the crowd?**_

**PianoMan: You've no idea…**

_**BookGirl: I understand better than you think...**_

**PianoMan: You do? **

_**BookGirl: Try standing in front of a bunch of college kids, shoving ideas of love down their throats when all you really want to do is scream at them that love isn't real. Sorry, didn't mean to let loose like that... **_

**PianoMan: It's Okay I understand. I've been looking for love my whole life and when I think I found it is fake...**

_**BookGirl: I should go...**_

**PianoMan: Why? Did I said something to offend you? I'm sorry if I did. **

_**BookGirl: No, I've got to work. I'll ttyl.**_

I can't believe that I just told him all of that. I was most certainly going crazy.

* * *

**EPOV**

_**BookGirl Logs off**_

Way to go Edward, you finally have the nerve to talk to this girl by chat and you make her leave. What the hell did I said to Isabella that made her log off so quickly? I knew that she wanted to go on adventures. That she felt trapped just like me, that she was looking for love. She felt the same way I did about love, I wondered what had she been through to feel this way.

Over the last few days I had learned that she loves books, museum, and art galleries. It was almost like she was trying to live her life through the things she saw in those places. The same way I did when I went on my adventures. The past few days have been odd, that's for sure.

I logged into her profile again and looked at her picture. She looked so beautiful on it. There was something about Isabella that attracted me like a magnet. Getting to know someone via email was not the way I imagined finding someone but that's what I did. Isabella was the complete opposite than I was but I wanted to know her. It was so easy to talk to her, even if I did fuck it up. I was so lost in my own little world, that I did hear Jasper come into my office.

"You okay, E," said Jasper.

"Um… yeah," I said. "What can I do for you, bro?."

Jasper sat on the couch that I have in my office. "You're still going with me tonight, right?" he asked.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go. I wanted to stay at home and think what I did wrong to upset Isabella, but I had given him my word. "Yes, Jas," I said, "I told you I was going so I am going."

"You know, Edward," said Jasper, standing up. "This just might be a good thing."

Before I could respond, Jasper walked out of my office. I sat there for several minutes, just staring at the door. Who the hell did he think he was talking to me like that? I may be his little brother but I'm a grown ass man and I can take care of myself. The rest of the day dragged on. I replayed the conversation with Isabella over and over inside of my head but I couldn't figure out what I have said wrong. I was starting to get a headache.

Once my not so eventful day was over at work, I head up to the apartment to get ready for meeting 'soul mate' of Jas. I check my email really quick before getting to the shower, to see if I had an email from Isabella but nothing. I wasn't looking forward to this evening but I was going to be there for Jasper.

I quickly showered and reluctantly got dressed. Even though I would have preferred just putting on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt on, I didn't. Instead I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt that clung onto me. Once I was ready, I put on my best smiled and headed out to the living room to join my brothers.

"You guys ready?" I asked, dryly.

"Yep," muttered Emmett.

I could tell he wasn't any happier about this than I was but we would do it for Jas. I mean, what if this girl was like his last girlfriend Maria. I shuddered just thinking about that crazy bitch.

"Come on, guys, it won't be so bad," sighed Jasper.

"Whatever you say, man," I said, pocketing my keys. "Let's just go."

I followed my brothers out of our apartment and down to Emmett's jeep. I would have rather drive but I wouldn't make a big deal of it. We all climbed in and headed down to the club where we were meeting Alice and her sisters.

Eclipse was supposed to be the new place to go when you are looking for a fun way to spend your Friday night. I wasn't convinced. It was a large building with bright, multicolored lights. Emmett parked his jeep across the street and we rushed across. Jasper went up to the bouncer and said something. The next thing I knew, we were being ushered inside. Emmett and I shared a look as we followed our brother inside the club. That was weird.

Jasper had a huge, goofy grin on his face as he leads us through the crowd. He came to a stop in behind a short girl with dark, black hair. He leaned down to her ear.

"Alice," he murmured. The girl, Alice, turned around slowly and smiled. She was cute, even if she wasn't my type.

"Jasper?" she asked, breathlessly. Jasper nodded as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I kept you waiting," he said, smiling. "My brothers were being slow."

"That's ok, so-"

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" snapped a woman. Emmett and I snapped around and saw a tall, curly blond standing there with her hands on her hips. She had a fiery look on her face. She looked from Jasper and Alice over to me and Emmett and I swear her eyes got huge. "Emmett?".

"Rosalie?" chuckled Emmett, openly ogling her. "Wow, you're a babe."

"Sorry, I'm late," muttered a dark haired girl, shoving her keys into her purse. She looked up at us and I gasped. "Traffic was a bitch."

"Isabella?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger… Sorry but we couldn't resist. We hope that you like it! The chat between our love birds was really Butterflybetty and I chatting in Facebook, in the end we started laughing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I don't know what has come over me. Why did I tell all those things to him? Now he was going to think that I'm some kind of loser or something, wallowing away in my own self pity. Perhaps he's right and I was. He probably won't talk to me again because he thinks I am just a big cry-baby freak. I'm destined to never find love like in the stories that I read in books.

My day at work was becoming a drag. I wanted to get out of here and crawl under a rock. Once my day was officially done, I went home. When I got there, my sister were already gone. Apparently they couldn't wait for me to get home before they decided to go to Eclipse, the small club where we were meeting Alice's 'soul mate' Jasper. After I took a shower, I went to my closet to try to decide what to wear. I wasn't sure I should wear anything too nice in case one of the brothers thought this was a date or something. That's all I needed. So I decided on a nice green shirt and my black tight jeans with my black heeled boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put a little bit of makeup. I checked myself in the mirror one more time. I thought that I looked okay, almost happy. If I only felt like that in real life. Of course not like my sisters; they always looked amazing, while I always looked pale.

Turning away from the mirror, I grabbed my keys and my cell phone, closed the door and left for the club. Driving towards the club was horrible. Traffic had been heavy and when I got to the club, the parking was just as terrible. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. I was already late to meet up with my sisters. When I finally found a decent parking space, I got out of the car and locked it. I walked towards the front of the club and the bouncer let me in without even asking for my ID. I went to the table that Alice had reserved for us.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said, shoving my keys into my purse and looked up at my sisters. "Traffic was a bitch."

I heard a gasp. "Isabella?" asked a soft velvety voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

When I look up to see the owner of that velvet voice, my eyes met the same green eyes that I had been obsessing over. The same green eyes from the website. The same chiseled jaw, pale ivory skin, and amazing crooked smile. I couldn't believe that Edward, my Edward, was standing right in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in shock. His eyes saddened, slightly.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, my brother, Jasper, came here to meet Alice," said Edward pointing to the guy with wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Because one of her sisters didn't want her to come alone. Apparently, she thought he was a murderer or something so here I am."

I blushed since I was the one who made Alice bring us. I just didn't want her to meet Jasper alone. The guy that I had been getting to know, the one that with the amazing green eyes, was face to face in front of me. I blushed even more when I noticed my sisters looking between me and Edward.

I cleared my throat and looked to the bar. "I think I need a drink."

"Me too," muttered Edward.

He and I turned and headed down to where the bartender was standing. I could feel Edward's eyes watching each and every step I took. Why did it make me tingle with excitement?

We stepped up to the bar and looked at each other.

"What do you want?" we asked at the same time. We both smiled and laughed softly.

"You first," we said. I shook my head and motioned for him to speak.

He and I turned and headed down to where the bartender was standing. I could feel Edward's eyes watching each and every step I took. Why did it make me tingle with excitement? Why did it make me want to press him against the closest wall and have my wicked way with him? I was certainly going insane. We stepped up to the bar and looked at each other.

"What do you want?" we asked at the same time.

We both smiled and laughed softly."You first," we said.

I shook my head and motioned for him to speak.

"What would you like to drink?" asked Edward, still smiling at me.

"Um," I murmured, thinking about it. "A Margarita. I haven't had one in way too long."

"A margarita for the lady and a Coors for me, in the bottle, please," ordered Edward, not taking his eyes off of me. Part of me wanted to look away but the other part couldn't. I was lost in a sea of green.

"Ma'am," said the Bartender, tapping me on the shoulder. I shook my head and looked over at him. "Frozen or on the rocks?"

"On the rocks," I muttered, blushing as I looked down at the bar.

He didn't say anything as he walked away to prepare our drinks. I could still feel Edward watching me. When I looked up, I confirmed that very fact. He quickly looked away and I saw his own ears turning pink. A moment later, the bartender set our drinks in front of us. Before I could pay for mine, Edward slipped him some money. I turned and glared at him.

"I can pay for my own drink," I huffed.

"I'm sure you can," he smirked. "Too bad I was quicker."

"Well, maybe I won't drink it," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest. Edward cocked an eyebrow as he raised his beer up to his lips. I saw his tongue snake out and lick the rim of his bottle before he took a chug. I wonder what his tongue would feel like on me. "Fuck," I muttered, looking away. Thinking like that wasn't going to help me.

"You should drink your drink," he smiled, stepping closer to me. So close that I could smell his cologne and I wanted to lick it off of him. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I can pay for my own drink," I said, pulling out my money from my back pocket.

It may have been my imagination but it seemed like his eyes darkened as he watched me palming my own ass. Edward suddenly reached behind me, grabbing my arm before I was able to get the money completely out of my pocket. He was close to me that I could feel his warm breath, smell the minty freshness of it. My own breath caught in my chest as I looked up at him. His eyes drifted down to my lips as his tongue snaked out, brushing across his bottom lip. God, I wanted him to kiss me so badly.

"Hey, Edward, grab..." Emmett, the large man who had been with Edward and Jasper, trailed off as he stopped. HE was staring at Edward, who had his hand wrapped around my arm and my arm behind me, but was pressed against my body. "Fuck."

"What do you want, Em?" asked Edward, letting me go. He took a deep breath as he looked over at his brother, and I turned so that I was facing the bar. What the hell was the matter with me?

"I was just going to tell you to grab us all a round but it would seem that you were busy," smirked Emmett. My face heated up and I grabbed my drink, chugging it down.

"I've got it," muttered Edward. "We'll be right there."

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me before he turned and walked away. Edward didn't say anything as he ordered his brothers their beers and I ordered my sisters their own Margarita's. I slid some money over to Edward before he could say anything and grabbed my sister's drinks, as well as my own, and headed over to the table where they were sitting. Edward followed me, quietly, and took the empty seat next to me. Of course, his brothers and my sisters were staring at the two of us, which really didn't help anything.

"So, Alice, what do you do?" asked Emmett, clearing his throat and looking away from me and Edward.

"I'm an interior designer," smiled Alice, looking up at Jasper. He was staring at her with the most reverent smile on his face. Jealousy raged through me as I ducked my head.

"She turns people's houses into homes," said Jasper. "She's brilliant and amazing."

"You just met her, how can you know that?" I asked, looking up at him. Where Alice glared at me, Jasper just smiled.

"She showed me her work," he said, politely.

"That doesn't mean shit," I muttered.

"Bella," growled Alice. "Stop it."

"All that means is that you've seen what she does," I said, ignoring Alice.

"Perhaps," smiled Jasper. "Or perhaps, I can see her in what she does."

"Through a computer," I said, shortly. "What can you really learn about anyone through a computer?"

"A lot," said Edward. I snapped my eyes over to him. "Like how some people feel alone in a crowded room."

All I could do was stare at Edward. He was throwing my words from our afternoon chat back at me. The problem was, I knew he was right. I did know about him but how much of what he told me was the truth. I knew I had been painfully truthful with him, but how honest was he with me. I looked away as I spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I muttered. I stood up as I pushed my half drank drink into the middle of the table. "I'm leaving."

Before anyone could stop me, or even say anything, I rushed out of the club and out to my car. As I pulled away from the curb, I saw Edward standing out front with his hands on his hips. I drove straight back to the apartment, ignoring the fifty phone calls from my sisters and locked myself in my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. What were the odds of Edward being Jasper's brother? Why did he effect me the way he did?

* * *

**Here you guys, we hope that you guys like this chapter. We want to Thank sooo much to our new readers and supporters of our story you guys are amazing! Let us know what you think… suggestions are always welcome ;)**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I watched Isabella get up from the table and leave. What did I say to upset her so much? As different as we both were, we both felt lost and alone.

I looked at my brothers, Alice and Rosalie. "I'm leaving too, see you guys later," I said as I got from my chair and ran after Isabella.

When I got outside of the club, Isabella was already in her car. I knew that she saw me but I didn't know what to do about it. It's not like I knew where she lived or anything. I grabbed a taxi since I came in Emmett's Jeep. Once I got back to the apartment, I went to my room and changed into my flannel pajama pants. I climbed into my bed, resting with one of my arms behind my head.

The way that she look so lost, confuse, angry with the world, it made me wonder who made her feel like this. Why she couldn't see that I was feeling the same way as her, that I was also just as lost, confuse and angry with the world. I had never felt this drawn to a woman the way I was with her. It was more than just how beautiful she was, too. She saw me as more than just the business man, the little brother, or the son of Carlisle and Esme. She saw the real me, the part that I didn't think anyone ever saw.

The moment I saw her standing in the club, I felt something. I don't know what it was but it was like I never wanted to be away from her. Then we got to the bar and she tried to argue with me about paying for her drink. She looked so adorable when she was trying to be fierce. I'm not sure what came over me as she reached for her money but before I knew what was happening, I had my body pressed against hers and it was taking all my control not to take her on the bar. I didn't matter that everyone was there; I was so close to taking her. I drift off to sleep, thinking about the beautiful Isabella.

I woke up the next morning, not feeling anymore rested than I did when I went to sleep. Isabella drifted in and out of my dreams, acting warm one moment and cold the next. Somehow, I managed to climb out of my bed and go through my morning routine but I felt like I was just going through the motions, like I was living someone else's life. I wanted...no, I needed to talk to Isabella. I just wasn't sure if she would talk to me.

When I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, Emmett and Jasper where there already. They both stopped talking as soon as I walked in, and I struggled not to flip them off or tell them not to start. I really didn't want to talk about what happen last night.

"Morning," I muttered.

Emmett looked at me. "Morning. Bro, you okay?" asked Emmett.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm great," I said.

"What's going on between you and Bella?" asked Jasper.

I looked at him. "Who's Bella?" I asked, completely confused.

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. "Isabella? She prefers to be called Bella apparently," said Jasper. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" asked Emmett. "I mean, it was pretty weird, when you guys saw each other, and you called her by her name."

I really didn't want to tell them about how I met Isabella or Bella, until I could get a chance to talk to her again. So instead of saying anything, I grabbed my keys and my cell phone and headed to my car, leaving them sitting there. I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella, the way that she look last night. She was beautiful and I needed a quiet place to think, to try to get my head on straight.

I headed up to the park and found a place to sit. Even though I was always looking for the next adventure, the next thrill, I had always loved kids. They relaxed me. I wanted to have kids someday, maybe with my beautiful Isabella. My Isabella, I thought. She wasn't even mine and I was picturing us having kids together. I was fucking insane.

While I was in the park, I saw this woman with beautiful brown hair. I turned away, thinking it reminded me of Isabella's hair but my eyes turned back to look at her, even if I was fighting it. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but when I looked at her again, it saw that it was my Isabella.

I stood up off the bench and walked over to her feeling nervous and anxious. What if she runs from me again? What if she doesn't want to see me or talk to me? I had a lot of questions running through my head as I got closer to her and I wasn't sure where to start. I tapped on her shoulder and when she looked at me I saw her big brown eyes, the ones that was making fall for her.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked, turning and facing me.

"Isabella, I'm really sorry about what happen last night," I said. "I didn't mean to say that in front of your sisters or my brothers."

"Please called me Bella," said Bella, shaking her head. "And it's okay, really, I just..."

"Just what?" I asked. "Why did you leave? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just...this is so...weird," sighed Bella. "I mean, I just met you, Edward, yet, I feel so drawn to you. It's scares the shit out of me."

"God, it scares me, too," I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair.

"It does?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "When I signed up for that stupid website, I never thought it would lead me to you." I shook my head. "But it did and all I have been able to think about is you. That's crazy, right?"

"Yes," she laughed and I felt inside my chest. I loved her laugh. "But I guess I'm crazy, too, then, because I can't stop thinking about you, either."

"Really?" I asked, smiling widely. She blushed and nodded her head. "So why did you leave?"

"Because the last time I felt even a third of what I fell for you, I ended up being hurt," she muttered as she turned and started walking. I fell into step with her. "Jacob and I had been seeing each other for several months when I found him fucking my roommate, Leah. Last I heard, they were married and living in Portland. I guess, maybe I'm scared that you will break my heart."

"I won't," I said, quietly as I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked down at our hands and up at me but didn't pull her hand away from mine. "Believe it or not, I understand."

"You do?" she asked.

I nodded. "Her name was Jessica. We had only been seeing each other for a few months when I caught her, fucking one of the guys who worked for me, Mike. I didn't love her but it still hurt that she could just...do that to me. I fired his ass, told her I didn't want to see her again, and spent a month backpacking through Europe," I explained.

"Wow," she said. "What was that like?"

"What?" I asked. "Finding them together?"

"No, getting to just leave everything behind and doing what you wanted like that?" she asked.

"It was great," I admitted. "For awhile but I missed my family so I came back."

"Still, I don't know if I could just leave everything like that," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Sure you could," I smiled.

"No, I couldn't," she said, quickly. "My sisters would freak, I have my job to think about. My parents would go ape shit."

"Who cares about that?" I asked, pulling her to a stop. She turned and looked at me. "Do ever do anything just for you?"

"It's not that easy," she frowned. "My family needs me."

"What about what you need?" I asked, smiling. "Why don't we just...climb into the car and leave here? Right now?"

"I can't," she said, pulling away.

"Can't or won't?" I asked, pulling her back. "Bella, for once, do something for yourself."

Bella smiled as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay what?" I asked, my smile growing.

"Let's go," she squealed. "Let's leave now."

"Ok," I agreed.

I lead Bella over to my car and we climbed in. I stopped by her car so she could grab her purse but as soon as she was back inside my car, I headed out of town and to where ever the road took us.

* * *

**So where will our lovely couple will end up? Now you guys know why Bella acted weird, she was afraid to be hurt again. We want to thank you guys for your lovely reviews they are the one who inspired us… So thank you! And Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Edward and I had just pulled up in front of the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. I had never, ever done anything like this before. Shit, this was the first time I had even left the state of Washington, except for the occasional trip to Portland. The point was that I never do stuff like this and I wasn't sure why I was doing it now.

"Let's get checked in and then we can decide what to do first," said Edward.

I looked over at him and found him watching me with a huge smile on his face. I felt my face heat up as I nodded my head. "Ok," I murmured.

Edward and I headed inside the lush hotel. I had never stayed, or even been in, someplace as nice as this. It was almost like being in a movie. I settled down on the sofas and waited while Edward got us our rooms. From my position next to the door, I could see the bright, shiny lights from all the casinos trying to lure in people to go gambling.

I was lost in my thoughts when my phone started ringing. Looking down, I saw the caller ID was Rosie. I look up at Edward, who was talking with the concierge at the front desk, and then back down at my phone. Should I answer the phone or should I take the first risk that I have ever taken in my life?

I looked at Edward and again, at my phone. Fuck this; it's time that I live my life and stop worrying about others. I pressed the ignore button on my phone and pushed it back into my pocket. She was going to be piss at me but, at this moment, I didn't give a shit of what she or Alice thought. I just wanted to have fun.

Edward came back from the front desk. "So I got us a room," said Edward as he headed over to the elevator. I pulled on his arm, causing him to look back at me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Just one?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Trust me," he said.

I wasn't sure why but in that moment, I did trust him. I let go of his arm and followed him into the elevator. Once we are inside, I noticed that he pressed the penthouse button. I looked at him, and looked at the button that he had just pressed. I couldn't believe that he got us the penthouse suite.

"You got the penthouse suite, are you crazy?" I asked. "That must have cost you a fortune."

"Bella, just trust me please," said Edward with a smile on his face.

"Believe it or not, I do trust you. It's just that I don't want you to spend that much money on me," I said.

"Please Bella stop worrying," said Edward, pleading with me to let it go. "Just enjoy this and have fun."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I will," I said.

Moments later the elevator came to a stop on our floor, the hallway was huge. Edward put his hand on my back as we walked toward our room, for that moment I felt safe.

Edward opened the door, and motioned me to go inside. My eyes popped open as I took in the room he had gotten for us. I couldn't believe my eyes. This room was huge; they could easily fit up to eight people. There were a lot of rich colors around the suite. I started to look around and I was beginning to fall in love with this room, it even had a small kitchen.

I went to the bedroom and just my luck only one bed, well a huge bed. And believe me I wasn't going to sleep with Edward on that bed, maybe I could sleep on the couch so he can have the bed since he paid for the room.

I was pulled away from my thoughts, when Edward came into the room, slipping his arm around my waist. I swooned and nearly melted into his embrace. "Don't even think about it, Bella. I'll sleep on the couch so you can have the bed," said Edward.

I shook my head. "That's not fair Edward, and you paid for the room. So it would be fair that you sleep on the bed, I'll be comfortable in the couch," I said.

"Then if I don't want you to sleep on the couch and you don't want me to sleep on it either, then I guess that we'll have to share the bed," said Edward, smirking.

I was about to answer him when my phone started ringing again. When I looked at it, I saw that it was Alice this time. I didn't want to answer her call either so I ignored it. I sent them both a text message telling them that I was okay and that I needed some space. I really didn't want them to send the police or something after Edward charging him of kidnapping me or something.

I look at Edward. "Your sisters are giving you a hard time, huh?" asked Edward. I nodded my head. "Don't worry my brothers are doing the same," said Edward as he hold up his phone.

"I really don't want to think about my sisters," I said as I took a big breath, "It's just for the first time, I'm doing something for myself. Sometimes I wonder why they can't let me be adventurous and spontaneous for the first time in my life."

Edward came and sat next to me, "I know what you mean. My brothers still do that. I know they're trying to protect me since I'm the youngest but once in a while I need a breather," said Edward.

"I get you there. Sometimes you need your own space to be yourself and let loose. But how can you explain that to two people that are always treating you like Bella Barbie or criticizing you for the type of underwear that you have," I said. Edward fell back onto the bed as he started laughing. I looked back at him, frowning. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "It's just, why would it matter what kind of panties you were wearing?" he asked.

"Exactly what I would like to know," I smiled, shaking my head. "Alice would tell me that the panties set the mood for the entire outfit while Rose would say that it matters because sexy panties make you feel that way. I've worn sexy panties and let me tell you, they don't do anything but crawl up my ass."

Edward's smile grew with each word I said. It was as I finished talking that I realized that I had basically just told him that I didn't wear sexy panties all the time. That was when it hit me that we had no clothes, besides what we were wearing. I jumped up off the bed, bringing my hands up to my mouth. What the fuck had I been thinking?

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Edward, sitting up.

"Um, I just realized that we left Seattle with no clothes," I muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to go shopping for some new clothes, huh?" smirked Edward, standing up.

"What?" I muttered as Edward grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the room. "I can't afford to go shopping."

"Lucky for you, I can," he chuckled.

I looked up at him. "Are you nuts? You can't keep spending money on me," I said.

"Oh come on Bella, please," said Edward. "This is your first adventure, let me make it worthwhile."

"Fine, but I am paying you back as soon as I can," I said. "It may take me making payments but we are keeping every receipt and I am paying you back, Edward."

"Sure, sure Bella," said Edward, but I swore that I heard him say something under his breath like that's not going to happen.

We went out to the different shops that Vegas had to offer. Now trying clothes and modeling them for Edward was hilarious. I'd never felt like this in my life. I was having a great time with him, just being myself and trying on the clothes that I loved to wear and not the one that Alice or Rose made me wear. Now watching Edward trying clothes was a whole different story, the way he looked was so sexy. The color green in his eyes looked so fuckingtastic it made his eyes pop out with ever thing he tried on from jeans to t-shirts to dress shirts. We were getting to know each other, just by being ourselves and not with annoying siblings bossing us around.

We paid for our purchased; we had bought everything from clothes, to souvenirs from our first adventure together. And in the back of my mind I was hoping this wasn't the last one, I was having so much fun been with Edward. I didn't need to pretend with him, I was having fun just being me.

"How about one more stop?" asked Edward, gesturing to a store behind me. I turned back and blushed when I saw that it was a Victoria Secret's.

"No," I gasped, turning away.

"Oh, come on," he smiled, pulling me toward the store. "Didn't you say you needed panties, too?"

"Edward," I muttered, but let him pull me into the store.

I thought my face was going to explode into flames as my blush doubled. Edward took a breath as he looked around. He laughed as he let go of my hand and moved back to a long row of shelves where thongs of every color you could imagine sat. He picked up a bright red one and threw it at me. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I caught it.

"Try it on," he smirked.

"No," I gasped, throwing it back at him. "I don't want panties shoved up my ass."

"For me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Not going to happen," I said firmly.

"Fine."

Edward pouted but turned and started looking through more of the underwear. I couldn't believe I was standing in the middle of a lingerie store with him, looking for underwear. This was just insane, yet I was having so much fun. I turned and started looking around. There were so many different styles, colors, and materials to choose from. I picked up a leather corset and held it against my body.

"Oh, please, try that one on for me," moaned Edward, grabbing my hips and pressing himself against me. I looked up at him in the mirror. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Ok," I murmured, before I even realized what I was saying.

"Good," he whispered.

I pulled a few other things off the shelves as I made my way to the dressing room. Closing the door behind me, I leaned back and took a deep breath. I could do this. It was just modeling for him some more, right? Yeah, in my underwear. I shook those thoughts out of my head and started stripping off my clothes again. I pulled the first thing on the stack up and put it on. It was a navy blue padded bra that made my boobs look much bigger than they were. With them were a pair of boy cut panties that showed just a smidge of each of my butt cheeks.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," I said, voice shaking with nerves. I took another deep breath and unlocked the door. The door fell open and I stepped out, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"Oh, my fuck," muttered Edward. I snapped my eyes up and found him staring at me with his mouth wide open and a hand clutching his chest.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" I muttered, turning away. Edward reached out and caught my arm, turning me back toward him.

"You look fucking sexy as hell," he growled, leaning down to my ear. "I have never been so jealous of a pair of panties as I am of the ones you are wearing right now."

"Oh," I squeaked. "Should I try the others on?"

"Oh, yes, please," he moaned, stepping back.

I blushed again as I turned back into the dressing room, shutting the door behind me. Smirking to myself, I stripped off those and started a new pile, because I was definitely buying those. The next item I pulled on was a red camisole that clung to my body, ending just above my navel. The panties that went with them, if you can call them panties, were so tiny that I wasn't sure they would actually cover up my girly parts but they did, barely. I pushed open the door again. Edward's eyes went wide and he brought his hand up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle.

"I take it you like these?" I asked, turning in a slow circle.

"Very much," he murmured. "Very, very much."

"Good to know," I smirked.

The next item I tried on was a black teddy that was sheer everywhere except over my breasts. They were covered in black velvet and there was a black satin bow in the middle of my breasts. Even though I knew, I was not going to buy this one; I tried it on anyway with a pair of black silk panties. When I opened the door to the dressing room this time, Edward gulped loudly and ran his hands through his hair. I laughed and headed inside before he could say anything.

I stripped those off and placed them to the side. The only other thing I had left was the leather corset. There were a pair of leather panties with it. I slipped them on, tying off the side of the corset as tightly as I could. The leather felt amazing against my skin. Even the panties were a lot more comfortable than I thought they would be. When I opened the door this time, Edward's mouth and eyes popped open and he actually fell off of his chair.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered, scrambling to his feet.

In the matter of a second, he was standing before me, hands on my hips and lips just centimeters away from mine. Edward looked down at my lips, and back up at my eyes. He started leaning in. Just as his lips were fixing to touch mine, his cell phone rang. He jerked back and dug it out of his pocket.

"Fucking pain in the ass brother," he muttered, silencing the call.

"I'm going to go change," I whispered.

I walked into the dressing and locked the door behind me. That had been so… goddamn intense. I stripped off the leather corset and panties and added them to the buy section. If they got that kind of reaction out of him, I was going to buy them. I quickly got redressed and headed out of the dressing room. Edward was leaning against the wall. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Find anything you liked?" he asked, hopefully as he eyes the clothing in arm.

"A few things that made this guy fall out of his chair," I smirked

"Well, I'm sure he fell out of his chair it was because you looked fucking amazing in them," murmured Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "Now, let's go pay for these and head back to the hotel. We have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" I asked.

"Yep," smirked Edward.

I didn't ask any more questions as I followed Edward over to the register. The sales girl behind the counter kept flirting with him but he didn't seem to see her as he had his eyes on me the entire time. Once we were done, we headed back to the hotel, arms full of packages. When we got to our room, Edward and I took turns in the bathroom. I was already in bed when he came out, wearing just his boxers and nothing else. He climbed into the bed next to me, flicking off the light. He rolled onto his side, pulling me into his body and I sighed.

"Is this ok?" he whispered.

"Yes," I murmured. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered, kissing the side of my head.

As I drifted off to sleep, all I thought about was being in Edward's arms and having the best day I had ever had. I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow was going to bring to my very first adventure.

* * *

**Well guys here you go, sorry that we took so long. Between college, writers block and our other stories it had been hard to update. We hope that you guys like this chapter, can you feel the tension between them? What will happen by the end of their first adventure? Who knows?**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I rolled onto my side and looked at the beauty that was next to me. Her hair was splayed out around her shoulders. As I looked at the brunette goddess laying asleep next to me, I started thinking my life with Bella. The way she made me happy, how she likes me for me and she didn't need to pretend somebody that I wasn't. I didn't have to fake a smile; they came so naturally with her. She was perfect for my life.

I was pulled away from thoughts, when I heard my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I went to grab because I didn't want Bella to wake up.

When I look at my phone it was Jasper calling, I sighed, and picked up.

"Hello Jasper," I said

"Edward, where are you?" asked Jasper. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in Vegas, Jas, and yes I'm okay," I said.

"Gone on another adventure of yours I see," said Jasper. "Why did you left this time?" Jasper knew that the only reasons why I went on my adventures were because I need time to think and clear my head.

"I just wanted to think, that's all," I said.

"Thinking of Bella?" said Jasper.

I didn't want to tell him that Bella was with me, "Yeah, but it was more than that. Just needed a few days to myself," I said.

"You know that Bella disappeared, too. Alice and Rose are pretty worry since she hasn't called them or anything," said Jasper. "Have you talk to her? You two seemed to know each other."

I sighed, "Yes, Jas. Bella is with me right now, don't worry she is safe and she is having a good time," I said. "You can tell Rosalie and Alice that she is fine. I'll tell Bella to called them so they can hear her for themselves, okay?"

"Okay E, but something doesn't seem right. How did Bella ended up with you in Vegas?" asked Jasper

"After you and Emmett started asking me about if I had met Bella before, I went to the park and founded her there," I said. "We started talking about my adventures and how she wanted to have one so we ended up here."

"So how did you and Bella meet? It's obvious that you didn't meet for the first time in the bar," said Jasper.

I was about to answer Jasper when I felt Bella wake up. I wasn't sure if she would want me to tell him about our emails or chats online. They all seemed too private, too personal to share. So instead of spilling the beans, I hung up on Jasper and focused my attention onto the beautiful brunette next to me. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Good Morning, beautiful," I said as I kissed Bella on the cheek

Bella blushed; god how sexy did that blush looked on her, "Morning Edward," said Bella. "Did you sleep okay?"

"It was the best sleep I've ever had," I said. "How about you?"

"I feel the same way as you. So what are the plans for today, Mr. Adventure?" said Bella, sitting up a little.

I chuckled lightly. "How about we get ready, have some breakfast, and see what the day has in store for us?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" asked Bella, narrowing her eyes me. However, I could see that she really didn't mind as much as she was pretending. "You know I really hate surprises."

"Too bad, I bet that you'll love this one," I smirked.

"Whatever you say, Cullen," laughed Bella, throwing the covers off of her. "I suppose, we should get going, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," I murmured, taking in every inch of her body. I could only imagine how amazing she looked under the pajamas she was wearing. "I'll use the other shower and then we can head out."

"Sounds like a plan," smirked Bella.

I watched as Bella turned and sashayed into the bathroom. Her hips swayed from side to side, begging me to grab them and pull her against me. As Bella closed the door behind her, I tossed the covers off of me and looked down at the raging hard on that was straining against the front of my sleep pants. Just what I needed today; to be horny around the sexiest creature I had ever seen.

Twenty minutes later, I was pacing in the front room of the suite, waiting for Bella to come out of the bedroom. I had showered, somehow managed to talk my cock down, and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. Even though it was mid-December, it was still pretty warm here in Vegas, not like it was in Seattle. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard the door to the bedroom open. I looked over and barely stopped my jaw from hitting the ground as it fell open.

Bella came out wearing a pair of the jeans that we had bought her last night. They looked good on her last night but, damn, this morning they looked fan-fucking-tastic on her. They hugged her ass and made her legs look long. She was wearing a black t-shirt and clung to her breasts, calling out to me to hold her. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I was in so much fucking trouble here.

"You ready?" she asked, sliding her shoes on as she looked up at me. "What? Do I look that bad?"

"What?" I asked, quickly. "No, you look amazing. Incredibly beautiful."

"Oh," she murmured, looking down at her feet. Even from my spot on the other side of the room, I could tell she was blushing. She stood up and looked up at me from under her lashes. Hello, rock hard cock. "We should go. I've starving."

"Me too," I muttered, clearing my throat.

Bella and I each grabbed a key card before we headed out of the penthouse and down to the elevator. As we stepped in, I found myself placing my hand on the small of her back. It was amazing how good it felt there, like it belonged there. Bella didn't move away from me so I kept it there, resisting the urge to slid my hand around her waist and pull her into my body. I wanted nothing more than to pull her to me, hold her against my chest as we danced in the moonlight or kissed in the rain. Fuck, I was turning into such a fucking sappy girl.

The doors to the elevator opened and Bella and I stepped out, my hand still on the small of her back. We headed outside and down the strip, looking for someplace to eat. I wanted to show her the fun in finding a small, greasy diner and not worrying about anything. Seemed like she worried about enough and it was time for her to stop. After a couple of minutes, I found the perfect place.

As I led her inside, I smiled at the place. It was one of classic mom and pop joints where there is probably more grease on the floor than there should be. There were a handful of booths lining the front windows, plastic lined seats and fiberglass table tops. A couple of tables were stuck in the back, with matching seats and tables as the booths. I pulled Bella over to the counter, though. There was something about sitting on the small round stool that made it so much more fun than it really should be.

"Are you sure about this place?" whispered Bella, leaning over to me. I could smell her perfume and wanted to run my tongue over every inch of her neck. "It's...not very nice."

"Trust me," I murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella shivered and leaned into my hand. Her eyes were locked on mine and I could feel my breath catch in my chest. Bella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, blushing softly. I leaned forward as I licked my bottom lip. Bella's eyes fluttered to a close as she leaned in, releasing her lip and parting her lips just barely. My lips were almost on hers when I heard someone clear their throat.

Bella fell back, blushing again, and I turned to look at who was interrupting us. There on the other side of the counter, stood a man with short jet black hair and dark eyes. He was Native American, based on his dark russet skin, and clearly interested in my Bella, based on the smile and smutty look in his fucking eye.

"Hey, I'm Paul," he said, ignoring me and staring at her.

"That's nice but we would like to order," I snarled, bring my fisted hand up to the counter. Paul didn't even look over at me as he brought up his ordering pad.

"What can I get you, Babe?" he asked Bella. I gritted my teeth together as I took a deep breath.

"Um," muttered Bella, picking up the menu and looking it over. "I guess, I'll take two eggs, a side of bacon, and a slice of wheat toast, no butter."

"And to drink?" asked Paul, smiling at her. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Coffee, black," said Bella, laying the menu back on the counter. She looked over at me, smiling. However, her smile dropped immediately. "What about you, Edward?"

"Yes, what about you, Edward?" asked Paul, shortly. I snapped my eyes from Bella over to Paul. He was glaring at me. I returned his glare.

"I'll take the same," I muttered.

Paul merely grunted and left us alone. I wanted to jump over the counter and take that ass to the ground, beating every inch of his smirkiness out of him. How dare he look at her? She was my Bella, not his. He couldn't have her, she was mine. Bella reached over and placed her hand on top of mine. I looked over at her. She was watching me with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we are doing today?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I smiled as I turned on my stool and looked at her.

"Quite sure," I smirked. She pretended to pout. "Trust me, you want to be surprised."

"I know I do," she smiled. "Feels like every second with you is just one more surprise."

"Bad surprise or good?" I asked, feeling my own insecurities starting to creep up on me.

"Good, definitely good," she murmured, looking away.

A couple of minutes later, Paul dropped off our coffee and food, smiling at her and ignoring me again. I wanted to call him out on it but I didn't. He wasn't worth it and based on the way that Bella kept laying her hand on top of mine, she wasn't interested in him anyway. While we ate, I told her about my conversation with my brother but made sure she knew I didn't tell him about how we met. She seemed relieved and promised to call her sisters later and let them know that she really was okay. After we were done eating, I paid the check and we headed down for our first full day in Vegas. This was going to be fun.

I was leading Bella towards the casino, when suddenly she pulled me to a drug store. My head went to the clouds thinking of what she possibly could want from here. She lead me to where the disposable cameras were. Bella grab two cameras and went to the cash register. Before I could even blink she had already paid for them.

We got out of the store, Bella took one of the cameras out from the bag. "Why did you-" I couldn't even finish the sentence when Bella snapped a picture, leaving me blinded by the flash.

Bella started giggling. "Awesome, it works," said Bella as she stood next to me and snapping another picture.

"I want copy of that picture once we get home," I said and she nodded. I slipped my hand into hers. "Come on let's go and gamble a little."

Bella pulled on my hand, looking up at me. "Gamble?" she asked.

"Sure why not? We're in Vegas after all, right?" I said, smiling at her. She bit her lip and looked down the strip. "Come on, let's lose some money."

"Okay, let's go," said Bella.

We arrived at one of the casinos and I pulled Bella to the nickels slot machines. I put a coin in the machine and pull down on the handle. I looked at Bella. She had her eyes wide open as the machine hit the three cherries mark one by one making me win fifty coins.

"Oh my God, you just won fifty coins," said Bella as I scooped up the winnings into a plastic bowl.

"Here, go and try your luck, Bella," I said as I offered her a coin.

Bella took the coin and moved to the machine next to mine, she sighed. "Well, here goes nothing," whispered Bella as she dropped it into the machine. Closing her eyes, she pulled down the handle. Sadly, she didn't win on her first try. "Figures that I wouldn't win," muttered Bella, turning from the machines.

I spun her around and handed her another coin."Try again," I said. She started shaking her head. "Bella, try again.".

Bella grabbed the coin and placed it in the slot machine. Pulling down the handle, she took a deep breath. One seven came up, then a second and then a third. The alarm on the top of the machine started to chime as the coins came pouring out of the machine. Bella was just standing there, looking completely shocked.

"See, Bella," I smirked, scooping her coins into her own bowl. "You have to keep trying."

Bella giggled. "This is crazy!" exclaimed Bella. "I just won one hundred coins."

We kept playing for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. Every time that Bella won some coins she started jumping up and down and kissing me on the cheek. Eventually, we tried to play some blackjack but after losing three straight times, Bella and I were done. We headed back over to the slots and took our losses in stride.

"Let's go cash in our winning, okay?" I said.

"Okay, let's go," said Bella.

After we cashed in our winnings, we ended up with five hundred dollars together. We headed out of the casino, taking in the cool air. On our way out I saw a novelty shop. When Bella saw where we were heading, a huge smile spread on her face. We got in to the store and Bella quickly found her way to the goofy hats.

"Here, Edward, try this one," said Bella as she gave me a joker's hat. "You'll look so good."

I rolled my eyes at her but put on the hat on and made a silly face and look at Bella. "How do I look?" I asked as Bella snapped the picture, leaving me blind once again.

"You look silly," said Bella, as she was wearing a princess crown on her head. There were pink plastic stones that sparkled under the florescent lights above us.

"And you look as beautiful as a princess," I said. Bella smiled and started blushing. She really was as beautiful as any princess I had ever seen.

Once again, Bella pulled me towards another part of the store. This time, we found silly sunglasses. Bella took one of the biggest pairs that the store had to offer and she put them on. She turned to look at me. The sunglasses covered half her face. The frames were bright red and the lens were pitch black. I already missed her dark eyes.

"What do you think?" asked Bella.

"You looked beautiful," I said.

I picked out a pair of sunglasses with googly eyes. As soon as I put them on, the white plastic eyes flopped up and down. I took Bella's camera and posed next to her. Bella turned into me and wrapped her arms around my torso. She nestled her head into my chest and I could smell her perfume. Taking a deep breath, I held the camera up and snapped our picture.

"That's going to be a keeper," I murmured, pulling off my silly glasses. Bella smiled and pulled hers off.

"Definitely."

Bella and I looked around the store for a few more minutes before heading back to the hotel. As we walked down the strip, I placed my hand on her back again. She didn't say anything or even look up at me but she scooted closer to me. I like it way more than I ever thought I would, or could. Bella was unlike any woman that I had ever dated and it scared me but at the same time, it excited me. She was like the ultimate adventure for me.

Once we got back to our room, Bella and I ordered some dinner from room service. I think we both were looking forward to a night in and just relaxing. Over dinner we talked more about our families, mostly our siblings and how much control they seemed to have over our lives. As different as we were, we both had siblings who loved us but had a hard time with letting us live our own lives.

"Dance with me," I said, moving over and turning on the small stereo. I went back over and offered Bella my hand.

"I'm not a good dancer," she murmured, warily. I smiled as I reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Seriously, Edward, I can't dance worth a damn."

"Good thing I can, huh?" I asked, pulling a little closer.

Bella smiled as she slid her hand up my arm, letting it rest on my shoulder. I moved my other hand around her waist and brought our joined hands up to my chest, letting them rest between us. Bella looked up at me through her lashes as we started to dance to the music that was pouring out of the speakers. I was so lost in her that I couldn't tell you what song was playing or if we were dancing on the beat.

She had completely entranced me and I didn't seem to care. It was the first time that I had ever felt like this before and I wasn't entirely sure what it was that I was feeling. More than just friendship, maybe a lot more than just attraction. Bella moved her hand up and placed it on the back of my neck, looking back up at me. Her tongue snaked out, running across her bottom lip. My own lips parted as I leaned forward, feeling myself being pulled to her. Just as my lips were almost on hers, her cell phone rang.

"Fuck," she muttered, leaving my arms and rushing across the room. She picked up her phone from the table and flipped it open. "What?...Rosie, I told you I was fine," said Bella, looking over at me. She sighed as she headed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair as I flopped down on the sofa. Bella came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, looking wary and worn out. Her eyes were red and it looked like she might have been crying. I almost pushed her for details but something told me that she wasn't in the mood to talk about her conversation with her sister.

"Let's watch a movie," I said, turning on the TV.

"Like what?" asked Bella, sitting next to me on the couch. She had her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them.

"You pick," I said, offering her the remote.

Bella smiled as she took it from me and started flipping through the pay per view channels. I hadn't heard of more than half the movies on there. She finally settled on some vampire movie that had apparently just come out. Seemed kind of ridiculous to me but she seemed to want to watch it. A couple of minutes after the movie started, Bella leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself as I wrapped my arm around her, holding her as tightly as I could. I never wanted to let her go.

* * *

**Here you go guys, we hope that you guys like it. Who wants to strangle Rosie for blocking the kiss? We had fun writing this, we want to thank our lovely readers for their support for TOD. We love your reviews so keep them coming.**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I got up before Edward the next morning, but left him in the bed. He looked so peaceful and we had been up late last night, talking. I slipped out of bed and walked towards the balcony that we had on the suite. We had the perfect view of Las Vegas. It was so quiet compared to Vegas during the night, no bright lights, no loud music. I started thinking of the phone called that I had with Rosie last night.

_I moved my hand up and placed it on the back of Edward's neck, looking back up at him. My tongue snaked out, running across my bottom lip. Edward's lips parted as he leaned forward, I felt him being pulled to me. Just as his lips were almost on mine, my cell phone rang._

"_Fuck," I muttered, leaving Edward's arms and rushing across the room. I picked up my phone from the phone and flipped open. "What?" I said._

"_Bella, are you okay?" said Rose._

_I sighed. "Rosie, I told you I was fine," I said, looking over at Edward._

_I sighed again as I headed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. "What's this that I hear from Ali that Jasper told her that you are in Vegas with Edward? Are you crazy?" asked Rose, rather harshly. _

_"I'm doing something for me, for the first time in my life Rosie," I said._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, testily. _

_"It means that for the first time in my life, I don't have to be the one taking care of you and Ali," I said, feeling the tears start building. I hated arguing with my sisters. "I can be my dorky, clumsy self without you or Ali criticizing me!"_

"_What the fuck has gotten into you, Bella?" asked Rose. "You take care of us? You can't even take care of yourself! We are the ones who took you in after that ass broke your heart."_

_"All I've ever done is take care of you and Ali, Rose," I snapped, gripping my phone tighter in my hand. "I've always had to be the one to make sure you and Alice didn't do something stupid, like spend every fucking cent shopping!"_

_"And taking off to Vegas with someone you don't know isn't stupid?" asked Rose, heatedly. "You told Alice that she couldn't meet Jasper alone because he could be some kind of fucking serial killer yet you take off to another goddamn state with someone you don't even know. What would Daddy think?"_

_"I do know Edward," I hissed. "He understands me and accepts me for who I am. He doesn't force me to wear clothes and shoes I hate. He doesn't make fun of my job or tell me that I am wasting my life teaching. And Daddy wouldn't care as long as I was happy and you fucking know it, Rosalie."_

_"He's a guy and all he's thinking about is how fast he can get you to part your legs for him!" Rose's voice just got louder and louder until she was yelling in the phone. "I never thought you would be the one to act like such a slut, Bella."_

_I gasped. "You know, Rose, you can fuck off," I snapped. "Edward and I are adults who don't answer to you and Alice or Emmett and Jasper. Just leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped my phone shut, pulling the battery off the back so she couldn't call me back. How dare she call me a slut? I haven't slept with half as many men as she and Alice have._

I came back to the real world when I felt Edward come behind me and wrap his arms around me. I turned to face him and once again, I got lost in his amazing green eyes. Without even thinking of what I was doing, I leaned up and kissed him. Edward was a little shock for a moment but then he started kissing me back. His lips felt so soft and gentle, I was in heaven. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. I deepened the kiss as I massaged his tongue with mine. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up carrying me with my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me down all the way back to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed, without pulling his lips from mine. He was laying half on me, and half on the bed. I could feel him, all of him, pressing into me and it felt amazing. Suddenly, though, my sister's words came back, smacking me in the head. Was Edward just trying to get me to have sex with him?

I pushed him away, feeling like the biggest slut in the world. Of course, the only part of me that Edward would be interested in was getting into my pants. That's why he paid for such a nice suite, all the new clothes, and our time down in the casino. I would be nothing more than a whore for him if I slept with him right now.

"Oh God Edward, I'm so sorry," I said, looking away from him.

Edward took my face on his hands; kissing me softly. "Don't apologize for giving me the most incredible kiss I have ever had."

I started to blush. "It was mine too," I said.

"Why were you outside?" asked Edward, "I miss you when I woke up."

I sighed. "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about my conversation with Rosie last night," I said as a few tears escaped me.

Edward dried up my tears with his thumbs, and kissing me softly. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay," said Edward. "Come on let's get up and go explore Vegas, okay?"

I was thankful that he wasn't pushing me for details on my argument with my sister. A big part of me was afraid that she was right, that all he wanted was sex. But the other part of me, the part of me that was so much louder than the other, was telling me to trust Edward. He wasn't pushing me to do anything but have fun and relax. I still wasn't sure why, but I trusted Edward. I just don't think he would use me like that, no matter what my sister said.

"Ok, let's go," I smiled, climbing off the bed.

Edward and I headed into separate bathrooms to get ready for the day. I pushed all thoughts about my sisters out of my head and vowed to enjoy the time I was getting to spend in Vegas with someone who didn't expect me to conform to their way of thinking. It was quite refreshing.

Edward and I headed to the Madame Tussauds Museum. He paid for the entrance, ignoring my scowl, and we started looking at the different wax figurines that they had in the museum. We started by the pop-stars part of the museum. With my camera in hand, I started snapping pictures. We saw Snoop Dog, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears and Edward's favorite idol, Michael Jackson.

Then we headed to the World Icons, where we took a picture with President Obama, and George Bush. We passed the TV stars where we saw the figurines of Whoopi Goldberg and Eva Longoria Parker.

In the Las Vegas Legends we saw one of my favorites, Criss Angel. I die for that man, and the way that he doesn't fear anything it's just amazing. Then we enter the Cultural Icons section where we found from Elvis Presley, it was funny when Edward tries to imitate him. I just had to take a picture of that because it was pretty funny. When we saw Hugh Hefner, I pose like a play boy bunny and the look on Edward's face was priceless.

The last part of the museum was Hollywood Stars, where we saw one of my favorite's actors ever, the sexy Johnny Deep and also Edward's favorite Cameron Diaz. In there we also saw Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. We were laughing and joking around until I saw the figurine of Robert Pattinson and I swear that he looked just like Edward. They both had similar facial structure, skin color, and their hair both seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Look, Edward, they made a figurine of you," I said, smirking as I pointed at the Robert Pattinson's figurine.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "I don't look like him, Bella. I'm much sexier than that idiot," said Edward.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sure, sure," I said as I tried not to laugh at his cockiness. "Take a picture of me with your sexy double."

He scowled as I gave him the camera and posed by Robert's figurine. Edward snapped the picture, and then suddenly something caught his attention. "Look here, Bella, a figurine of you," said Edward, matching my smirk as he pointed at a woman's figurine.

"For the love of everything that is holy... I do not look like Kristen Stewart," I said when I looked at her figurine. It wasn't the first time I had heard that. More male students in my classes used that line to try to hit on me.

"Oh, come on, Bella," smiled Edward. "You both have the same color hair, smiles, and eyes. Although, there is one huge difference."

"What's that?" I asked. Edward's smirk grew as he looked over at me.

"I bet she wouldn't look nearly as good as you did in that leather corset," He said, giving me the once over. "Hmm, so beautiful."

My face turned bright red as I brought the camera up and snapped his picture next to Kristen Stewart. "Let's go," I muttered, turning and walking away.

Edward laughed as he caught up with me, reaching down and taking my hand in his. I couldn't stay mad at him for saying what he said. I was the one who modeled for him. Edward and I stopped and grabbed a quick lunch before we headed back to the hotel. We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the casino. I ended up making another hundred dollars while he lost around two. It never even phased him at all.

Just before eight, Edward and I changed into dresser clothes. He insisted that when in Vegas you have to go to a Vegas show. Who was I to argue with him? I stood in front of the bathroom mirror as I ran my hair brush through my long, dark hair. I barely recognized the woman who was staring back at me. She was smiling, happy for the first time in way too long. It was nice to just let go and have fun without worrying about everything.

I slipped on the red, silk dress that Edward had convinced me to let him buy me. I had never been one to wear such bright, vibrant colors before. Maybe it was because I didn't like the attention that wearing something so ostentatious usually brought me but tonight, I felt sexy and beautiful. My checks burned just thinking about what Edward's reaction to my dress would be.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into our bedroom. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling on his black, leather boots. He looked up at me and his mouth fell open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. My checks burned more as I looked down, tugging on my bottom lip. In the matter of a heartbeat, Edward crossed the room and lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. His eyes were dark, heavy with something that I had only read about in my books; lust.

"Bella, baby, you look..." Edward trailed off as he leaned down, bringing his nose down into the crook of my neck. "And you smell...so fucking good."

"Thanks," I gasped, breathlessly.

Did he have any clue what he did to me? He pulled back just enough so that he was looking into my eyes. His own eyes flickered down to my glossy lips and back up to my eyes. It was like he was trying to decide if he should kiss me or not. I wasn't even sure of making the decision but the next thing I knew, I was on my toes and my lips were pressed to his. Edward brought his hand up, cradling the back of my neck as he bent me back a little and deepened the kiss. Our lips moved frantically against each others, our tongues fought for control. After a couple of minutes, we pulled back, gasping for much needed air.

"Bella," he whispered, huskily. "You are driving me fucking insane."

"The feeling is mutual," I murmured. Edward slid his hand down from behind my neck and grabbed my hand.

"We had better go before I do something completely ungentlemanly," he muttered, turning and pulled my toward the door.

"That would be such a shame," I grumbled under my breath.

It wasn't that I was ready to be intimate with Edward, I wasn't, but I found my body feeling things that I hadn't felt in years. Not since Jacob and I had been together. Even then, the sex wasn't great and I never really had this huge desire to do it very often. Maybe that was why he cheated on me. I shook my head and pushed those thoughts out of my head as Edward and I stepped in the elevator. I was just going to focus on having fun tonight.

* * *

**First of all Happy New Year, May all your dreams come true! Once again we want to thank you for the support! We hope that you guys like this chapter, first who wants to kill Rose for what she said to Bella? Also finally they kiss Halleluiah! We had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially when they go to the museum. In case you guys have Facebook we have a page where you can find updates of our stories this is mine, http (:) (/) (/) www (.) facebook (.) com (/) pages/Ms-Misty-Cullen (/) 185995994760609 and this is Butterflybetty's http (:) (/) (/) www (.) facebook (.) com (/) pages (/) ButterflyBetty (/) 126637637378739**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I tried hard to keep my eyes to myself as Bella and I rode the elevator down to the lobby of the hotel but it was hard. She looked incredibly sexy in her little red dress. She had fought me pretty hard about buying it for her, insisting that she didn't need it or that it wasn't perfect for her. It wasn't about needing it, even if she did. It was about having something that made her feel the way I saw her; as a sexy, beautiful woman. A woman who had turned my world completely upside down.

The doors opened and I placed my hand on the small of her back as we stepped out. It might have been my imagination but I could have sworn that I felt her shiver. Seeing as it was warm out, I didn't think she was cold at all. We walked out of the hotel and I caught us a cab, opening the door for her. Bella blushed as she slid in, tucking her dress under her. I shouldn't have looked but I have to admit that I did. She had a fantastic body.

I climbed into the cab after her and told the driver where to take us. As we drove down the Vegas strip, I noticed Bella looking out the window. She had a huge smile on her face, a twinkle in her eye. She was clearly enjoying herself and was completely relaxed. It was amazing how much she had relaxed over the last couple of days since we left Seattle on this little adventure. I would have to make sure this wasn't our last. There were so many places that I wanted to show her. So many things I want to share with her.

Our cab pulled up in front our location, The Jubilee Theatre. Bella scowled when I tossed the driver some cash but I just winked at her. I placed my hand on the small of her back again as I lead her inside. Her eyes were wide, full of excitement as we found a table. She was pulling on her bottom lip, cheeks flushed with excitement. She looked over at me, smiling even bigger. She was even more beautiful.

"This place is…" she trailed off as she searched for the right word. "Wild."

"Wild?" I asked, laughing. She nodded her head. "Why wild?"

"It's just… exciting, I guess," she said, blushing. "You always hear about Vegas showgirls but…to be here. It's kind of exciting."

"For me, too," I smiled.

"Really?" she asked, leaning across the table. "But you've been here before."

"But not with someone that I…care about," I murmured.

"Oh."

Bella leaned back in her chair as our waitress came over. The tall, overly thin redhead looked between me and Bella, lingering for several seconds on her. Either Bella wasn't phased that she was being checked out by a woman or she wasn't paying attention because she never even seemed to notice. Not even when our waitress leaned toward her, pushing her fake boobs in Bella's direction.

"What can I get you to drink, Sugar?" asked our waitress, looking directly in Bella's eyes.

"Um," said Bella, pulling on her blasted lip again. Every time she did that, my cock got harder and twitched inside of my pants. I say harder because I seemed to be sporting a hard on every time that woman even looked at me. "I'll take a Cosmopolitan."

"One Cosmo for the sexy lady," smirked the woman before turning to me. Her friendly smile seemed to drop a bit. "And for you?"

"Coors, in a bottle," I muttered, dryly.

She turned and looked back at Bella before walking away. I leaned back in my seat and rolled my eyes. Everywhere we went people were hitting on Bella. How it was that she was oblivious of how many people stared at her? How many people watched as she walked by? Or how many people fantasized about her? I had been dreaming of her for more than a week and that was just after seeing her picture.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Bella.

I tore my eyes off of her, looking down at the table. "You're beautiful."

"No, I'm not," she muttered. I looked up at her and noticed that she was frowning.

"How can you say that?" I asked. Before she could answer, our waitress, the she-devil, came with our drinks.

"Here we go," she smiled, placing Bella's drink in front of her. She slid my beer over without even looking at me. "Let me know when you need another."

"We will," I said, icily.

She looked over her shoulder at me, smirking before she walked away. I picked up my beer and took a healthy chug. That woman was pissing me off. Taking a deep breath, I looked over at Bella. She was looking away, frown still planted on her face. It hurt me to see her so sad, so down on herself. I reached across the table and took her hand in mine; pulling her attention from whatever dark place it was hiding.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked.

Bella smiled, weakly. "Just thinking," she said, quietly. She leaned up, placing her other elbow on the table but keeping her fingers locked with mine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I smiled.

"When you are going on all your adventures," she started, "what do your brothers say?"

"Have fun," I smarted off. When she didn't laugh, I realized that this was really bothering her. "Most of the time, they are understanding. I very rarely take off without at least giving them some notice and making sure that my part of the company is up to date or ahead of schedule. But sometimes, the feeling of being locked away in an office is just so…overwhelming, I guess, is the right word," I said. "It gets to be too much and I feel like if I don't get out of there, do something for me, that I am going to explode." I paused, shaking my head. "I guess it sounds kind of nutty, huh?"

"No," she murmured. "When I feel like that, I go to my favorite art gallery."

"Why there?" I asked, leaning forward, mirroring her pose.

"Because for that short amount of time, I can lose myself in those paintings or sculptures." Bella looked away as she took a deep breath. "And my life doesn't suck for those few moments."

Before I could say anything, the lights inside of the theater dimmed and Bella turned to the stage. It was in this moment that I really saw who she was; a lost, scared woman who truly did feel like she was alone in this world. It was obvious that her sisters cared about her, even if they were overly protective, but Bella felt like she had to be the rock that kept them together. The only problem was, Bella was losing herself under the weight of the world that she carried on her shoulders.

I turned my attention from the woman sitting across from me and up to the stage as the music started. As the music played, the stage was flooded by women wearing next to nothing. Most of them were wearing gold pushup bras that made their boobs look ten times bigger than most of them were. Their tummies were covered in silver sparkly that were lit up every time the stage lights hit them. Their bottoms, for the lack of a better word, were barely covering their rear ends, giving us a peak of their pink covered asses. Attached to most of their heads were large, jewel encrusted headpieces that made them nearly two feet taller than they actually were. Yellow and white feathers were added to the headpieces, spreading behind them. All the girls were wearing yellow feathered boas that they wrapped around them as they danced on the stage.

I looked over at Bella. She was watching them all with an awed expression and a smile playing on her lips. It was like it the first time she had ever seen women dancing on a stage and I realized that it probably was. What a sheltered life she had woven for herself. Like she could feel me watching her, she turned her eyes over to me. I quickly looked away but not before seeing the blush crepe up onto her cheeks. Beautiful.

My attention was turned to the woman on the stage again as a handful of them came out into the audience, shaking their tits and asses in people's faces. One of the women, tall with bright red lipstick and heavily covered eyes, came towards me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, hoping that she would walk right past me and onto someone else but it would seem that was in vain. She stopped right in front of me, smiling a huge smile as she wrapped her yellow boa around me. The dancer pulled me toward her, nearly shoving my face into her boobs. I heard an angry growl and snapped my eyes over to Bella, who was glaring at the woman.

The dancer laughed quietly as she leaned in, pressing her bright red lips onto my cheek. As she turned and walked back toward the stage, Bella stood up and started walking toward the exit of the club. I rubbed the red lipstick off my cheek, tossed some money on the table to cover our drinks, and followed her outside. By the time I got out there, Bella was already walking back toward the hotel. I ran up to her, pulling on her hand to stop. When she turned back to face me, I could see the hurt, angry tears in her eyes. I reached up, wiping them away as they started falling down her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" she murmured. "It's not like…You don't owe me anything, Edward."

"I do," I said, quietly. While the words seemed so simple, they said so much. I did owe Bella something. I owed her everything. She made me feel more alive than any of my so called adventures ever did. "I don't want her."

"Why not?" asked Bella, dropping her eyes to the ground. "She's beautiful, sexy, everything I'm not."

"You're wrong," I murmured, lifting her chin up to look into my eyes. "You are so much more beautiful and sexy than any of those women on that stage."

"Don't," whimpered Bella, pulling away from me. She stepped away, running her hands through her hair. "I'm not what you say I am, Edward. I'm the book nerd, who dreams of finding the kind of love you read about. But, now, I know it's not real, love like that."

"Who said it's not?" I asked, moving over so that I was standing in front of her.

"Everyone," she whispered. "Look around you, Edward. People don't meet their soul mates and just know it."

"Not according to Jasper and Alice," I smiled. Bella's eyes darkened at the sound of her sister's name. "What is this really about?"

"Nothing," she muttered. "Can we go back to the hotel?"

"If you want," I replied.

Bella simply nodded her head, sniffing back her lingering tears. I slipped my arm around her waist and hailed us a cab. It was several blocks back to the hotel and Bella was wearing heels. Once we were both inside the cab, Bella leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder, sighing so softly that I barely heard her. The cab ride back to the hotel was spent in complete silence. Unlike our earlier trip, Bella didn't look out the window. This time she had her eyes closed, like she was afraid this moment was going to pass her by and she would wake up in the Land of Oz.

Bella jumped a little when the cab came to a stop outside of the hotel. She smiled weakly at me as I climbed out, holding my hand out to her. Her hand fit perfectly in mine, like she was made for me. As we headed into the hotel, I kept Bella's hand in mine. She didn't seem to mind as she scooted over, nearly hugging my arm with her body. My cock twitched.

I led Bella over to the elevator and stepped inside, still holding her as close as I could. The doors closed behind us and the elevator started lifting up toward the penthouse suite. The suite that she had complained was too expensive. I would pay anything to make sure that Bella always knew that she was beautiful. She was worth every penny I had spent on her so far and I'll be damned if I let her pay me back one cent.

Bella and I headed into the penthouse. She pulled away from me and headed out to the balcony. I leaned back against the back of the couch, watching her as she went and stood right next to the railing. The wind was blowing softly, causing her hair to float. Like she could feel me watching her, she turned and looked right at me, smiling and blushing. My blush.

I pushed off the back of the couch and walked out onto the balcony. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, looking up at me with doe eyes and my cock twitched again. I slowly brought my hand up, pulling her lip out between her teeth. I slid my hand over to her cheek, gently caressing her. She leaned into my hand, and closing her eyes.

"Edward," she whispered. "Why do I feel like can be anything with you?"

"Cause you can," I murmured, leaning in and kissing her.

Bella sighed into my embrace, opening her lips for me. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and wrapped my arms around her. Her body was trembling against me. Her hands moving slowly up to my hair. I loved the feeling of her fingers in my hair, on my body. I ached to feel her touching me, wanting me to touch her. I slid my hands down her back, over her perfect bottom, and lifted her up.

She automatically wrapper her legs around me, grinding herself down onto my erection. Bella was driving me insane but in a good way. Her body fueled mine and I needed more. I carried her back into the suite and into our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, peering deep into her eyes. I knew we weren't ready for sex but I needed to touch her, to feel her under my hands. I slid my hand down her side, sliding against the silk she was wearing. I reached the hem of her dress, dipping my hand under. Bella gasped but didn't say anything.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I slowly pushed her dress up, slowly showing more and more skin. Her creamy thighs were begging for my lips to touch them suck on them, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella's. She had entranced me. As my fingers reached the edge of her panties, Bella's mouth fell open.

"Tell me to stop and I will," I murmured.

"Don't," she gasped, breathlessly.

I slid my fingers inside of her panties, keeping my eyes locked on hers. My fingers rubbed against the outside of her lips; she was so wet, dripping with need. I could feel myself panting with her as I slipped a finger between her folds, and slowly pressing inside of her.

"Edward," she cried, arching her back into me. "More. Please, more!"

I slowly pulled my finger out, before pushing back into her. She was so warm, so wet. I could smell her arousal and I wanted to taste her but I wasn't sure she or I were ready for that. Bella was moaning, writhing under my hand and my cock was throbbing, needing out of the confines of my pants and boxers. As I slipped another finger into her, Bella reached between our bodies and yanked the button on my jeans, and tore the zipper down. Before I could even comprehend what she was doing, her hand was inside of my boxers and wrapped around my cock. I was in fucking heaven.

"Jesus fuck, Bella," I growled, shifting my hips into her hands. It had been way too long since I've had someone's hand on me, other than my own. "Tighter. Please."

"Harder," she whispered, breathlessly.

I started shifting my fingers into her harder and faster. Bella moaned, tightening her hand around my cock and matching my pace. Our breathing was coming out in short, airy gasps and pants. Her hand was silky soft, but firm and her grip was fucking amazing. Bella was thrusting her hips up, timing her movements in with my own hips. I could feel her body still trembling, growing stronger as I pushed another finger into her warm, tight pussy. She was hugging me fingers, and if it had been my cock, I would have already cum from how tight she was. Her walls began to quiver around me, sending her over the edge as she reached her climax.

"Oh," she cried, arching into my body again. Her juices spread over my fingers, coating them. Bella tightened her grip onto me and I was done for.

"Fuck," I grunted, spilling my cum on her hand and the inside of my boxers.

Bella slipped her hand out of my pants and I pulled my fingers out of her. I fell onto the bed next to her, bringing my hand up and sucking her taste off of my fingers. Fucking delicious. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella do the same with her hand, tasting me, and I could feel my cock hardening again. That shit was fucking hot.

"I'm going to go shower," she whispered, quietly. She slid to the side of the bed and looked over her shoulder at me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"For…"she trailed off as she blushed. "For just being you and not caring that I am not one of those perfect women."

"You don't see yourself clearly," I said, quietly. "You are beautiful, Bella."

"I wish you would stop saying that," she whispered, turning back to the front. "My sisters are beautiful, Edward. I'm not. I'm awkward and clumsy."

"You're wrong," I said, again.

Bella shook her head as she stood up, kicking her heels off. As Bella walked into the bathroom, I vowed to make sure she truly saw herself as I did, as everyone did. I would make sure that Bella Swan knew that she was perfect. Perfect for me.

* * *

**Well guys here you go, we hope that you like this chapter… ButterflyBetty gave you guys a treat with the lemon ;). We want to thank you for all the lovelies reviews, you guys are amazing! We also have new stories, ButterflyBetty's Where Love Began, and mine is Charmed Twilight go and check them out. **

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I still couldn't believe I had just done that with Edward. I don't know where all that confidence came from. I have never had an orgasm like that one, it was so intense. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, my reflection saw a new Bella but to be honest, I was so afraid to admit it to myself. Especially since no matter what I did, somehow my sisters brought me down with their negative attitude.

Sadly, this mini vacation was coming to an end and to be honest I didn't want it to end. I was having so much fun here with Edward, I was worry free. I didn't have to worry about Rose or Alice but I knew there was no way I could stay here with him. I had a job, responsibilities to take care of, and I had to face my sisters. I was not looking forward to that conversation. Pushing all of that out of my head, I changed into my pajamas and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I wasn't going to waste my last night in Vegas worry about my sisters anymore.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward, was changing the channels of the TV. When he noticed that I was in the room once again, he smiled and patted the spot next to him.

As I climbed onto the bed, he took my hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, quietly.

"Did I go too far?" he whispered. I could hear the insecurities in his voice. How could he think he did anything wrong?

I shook my head. "No," I sighed. "It was perfect, Edward. I just...I don't do things like that with men that I just met."

"Yet, you modeled underwear for me the other night," he pointed out. My face heated up just thinking about it.

"I did," I admitted. "If you had told me that I would be doing that a week ago, I would have told you that you were full of shit but I did it."

"Do you regret coming to Vegas with me?" asked Edward.

I smiled. "No, Edward. I haven't had this much fun in so long," I murmured, wistfully.

"So what is wrong, love?" asked Edward

"It's just that I don't want this to end," I said. "I know that once we step foot in Seattle my sisters are going to be coming on strong about why I did left and they're afraid of my safety."

"Bella, I know that we are both going to have to face my brothers and your sisters when we get back," said Edward, bringing his hand up to my face, "but we will do it together."

"Together?" I asked.

"Together," he repeated. "I am not letting you get away from me that easily. Now, if you don't want me around anymore-"

"I do," I said, quickly. Edward smiled. "Of course, I do. I really like you, Edward."

"I really like you, too," he murmured, turning pink around the ears. "We will do this together. You and me, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward leaned back on the bed, bringing me down with him. "Let's watch a movie and enjoy our last night here."

"Sounds good to me," I murmured.

I laid my head on Edward's chest as he started flipping through movies. He settled on watching Despicable Me. He kept his arm around me, holding me snuggled to his chest. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt him lean down and press his lips to the top of my head.

I woke up the next morning, with my head on Edward's chest. He was sleeping with his arm wrapped around me and a smile planted on his face. Smiling to myself, I kissed his chest lightly causing him to open his eyes.

"Morning, Edward," I said.

Edward kissed me on the lips. "Morning, love," said Edward. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great," I murmured. "How about you?"

"I had a beautiful woman in my arms," he whispered. "I slept fantastic. Really, best nights sleep I've ever had."

"You are so full of it," I snorted, propping myself up on my elbow.

"How?" he countered.

"Where to start," I said. He simply raised an eyebrow at me. "You keep calling me beautiful when I know that I'm not."

"What makes you think you're not?" he asked.

"You've seen my sisters," I muttered.

"And?" he asked.

"Don't and me," I said, harshly. "I know that I am not nearly as beautiful as they are."

"You're wrong," he sighed. "You are more beautiful than they are. Not only physically but emotionally, too. Bella, I don't know who told you or made you think that you aren't beautiful, but they were full of shit. I don't know what I have to do to make you see that but I will figure it out."

"Can we talk about something else," I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"We probably need to get on the road," he said, quietly.

"I don't want to leave," I whined

Edward laughed softly. "I know, love, but sadly we have to go and face the wrath of the siblings," said Edward.

I groaned. "If we must," I sighed as I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. Since we were going to spend the next day in the car, I decided to wear a pair of black yoga pants and one of Edward's t-shirts. When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and get us ready to check out, okay?" said Edward.

"Okay," I said

I started packing all of our stuff in some bags that Edward bought, I couldn't help but feel so happy and anxious in what life was going to throw at me next. I was scared shitless of the outcome of this little mini vacation but I knew that Edward wasn't going to leave me alone. That we were going to face this together. By the time Edward came out of the bathroom, I had almost everything on the bags.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "Ready, love?" asked Edward

I sighed. "No, but we can't stay here," I said.

We double checked everything before leaving the room. We rode the elevator in silence, neither of us wanted to go back home. Edward kept his arm around my waist as we made our way across the lobby and checked out of the hotel. The woman behind the desk wished us safe travel back home and hoped that we would come back again. Secretly, I hoped we would, too. This little adventure with Edward had been the most fun I had had in a long time. As we were putting our things in the Volvo, Edward started laughing.

"Care to share what is so funny?" I asked, climbing into the car with Edward.

"I was thinking how funny it would be if we came back from Vegas married," he smirked, looking over at me. I felt all the color drain out of my face. He couldn't be serious. We just met for fuck sake. "Bella?"

"What?" I gasped. "Married?"

"I wasn't asking you to marry me," he said, quickly, putting his hands up. I sighed, letting out a breath of pure relief. "Nice knowing how you would react if I was, though."

"Edward, we just met," I said, laughing nervously. "I mean, we barely know each other."

"I wouldn't go that far," he said, starting the car. "I think you know me better than most of my family does."

"I do?" I asked. Edward nodded his head as he pulled the car out of the parking space. "Besides, I was thinking about doing something else."

"What?" I asked. Edward smiled a sexy, crooked smile.

"I think we should pretend that we got married just to get a rise out of our siblings."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "My sisters would kill me."

"I'll keep you safe," smiled Edward, winking at me.

I wasn't sure why, but I knew that he was telling the truth. Edward would protect me from everyone, even the wrath of my sisters. "Ok," I agreed, matching his smile. "Let's do it."

"Alright," he chuckled.

It took Edward and I nearly eighteen hours to drive from Vegas back to Seattle. We spent most of the time talking about everything from our childhoods to all the places that Edward wanted to take me. As I watched him speaking, I could see how much he enjoyed his travels. He was really out there living, instead of being stuck inside a classroom all day. I loved my job but I was envious of the way he got to just do as he pleased, whenever he pleased. I wanted to be more carefree, too.

Edward asked me a lot of questions about my sisters but I didn't really want to talk about them. Every time I thought about them, I hear Rose's words just as clear as when I talked to her on the phone. She thought I was being a slut, a whore for coming to Vegas with Edward. I never thought my sister would think of me like that. She, Alice, and I were always so close but over the last year or so, we've been slowly drifting apart. They nagged me more about what I wore, what I did for a living, everything. No matter what I said, they just didn't care. Eventually, you just do it their way.

"You ok?" asked Edward about half way into our trip home. I smiled softly as I looked over at him.

"Are you close to your brothers?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Do you hang out? Do they ever go on your adventures with you?" I asked.

"Sometimes we got to a football game or something like that together. Em's really into football. No, they don't go on my adventures with me. I asked them to go to Peru with me a few years back but they said that they had to stay here and run the company while I was out playing," explained Edward. "They would have liked Peru."

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are great," he smiled. "They are the one who encourage me the most to get out and have fun."

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Carlisle's a doctor, heart surgeon," said Edward. "Esme is a photographer."

"Are they still married?"

"Almost thirty-five years," smiled Edward. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

"Um, my dad, Charlie, is the chief of police in Forks," I said. Edward's eyes went a little wide. "Does that make you nervous?"

"A little bit, yes," he admitted. I laughed, quietly.

"He's harmless," I assured him. "My mom, Renee, is a teacher."

"Are they still married?" he asked.

"Yeah, thirty years," I murmured. "Mostly happy years, too."

"Mostly?" he asked.

"You know how it is," I explained. "One is working too much, the other thinks they don't care."

"No, my parents aren't like that," frowned Edward. "They...argue is too strong of a word but I guess that's what they did. They are sickeningly sweet together."

"How so?" I asked.

"They are always sneaking little kisses and hugs. My father is always touching her, whether it's her shoulder or her back. It's like he's trying to tell her that he loves her with every touch."

"Maybe he is," I murmured. "He sounds like quite the romantic."

After several more hours in the car and three really bad cups of coffee, Edward pulled his car up in front of the apartment building that I shared with my sisters. We climbed out of the car, grabbed my bags, and headed up. With each step that I took, my legs felt heavier and heavier. When we got in front of my door, Edward pulled the bag from my hand and dropped it on the floor. Before I could say anything, he swiped my legs out from under me and lifted me into his arms.

"What the fuck?" I asked, throwing my arms around his neck.

"It's my job as your husband to carry you over the threshold," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, even if I was secretly happy to be in his arms. I pushed the door open and Edward carried me inside. Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. All four of them looked up at us, surprised looks frittering across their faces. Before they could say anything, I leaned up and kissed him.

"We got married!" I squealed.

"WHAT?" bellowed a voice to my left. My eyes flew open as I looked over and saw my father.

* * *

**We guess that their prank didn't go as they plan… now to face the wrath of Charlie. Thanks for all the reviews. We are blown away with all the love for our little story. Hope you are ready cause things are about to get interesting.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Oh, fucking shit, I thought as I looked my father in face. He was standing there in the doorway of the kitchen, glass of water clutched tightly in his hand and rage spreading rapidly across his face. His face was beet red and I could have sworn that there was actual steam coming out of his ears. Charlie snapped his eyes from me to Edward, glaring the ever loving fuck out of him.

"Put. My. Daughter. Down." His jaw tight and his voice was gritty. "Now."

It was in that moment that I realized that Edward was still holding me bridal style. Edward seemed to be frozen as he stood there. I scrambled out of his arms and tried to think about something, anything that I could say that would calm my father down. Something told me the reason he was standing in our little apartment in the first place was because of my sisters. Charlie hated the city and didn't come in unless absolutely necessary. Goddamn, fucking bitches, I thought hatefully.

"Dad-"

Charlie put his hand up, cutting me off completely. I snapped my mouth shut, knowing that when Charlie put his hand up, he was fucking serious. My father reached over and placed his glass of ice water on the bookshelf next to him before walking over and standing nose to nose in front of Edward, who gulped loudly. I reached over and slipped my hand into him, trying to let Edward know that I was right here with him. Of course, Charlie noticed and looked down at our joined hands, nostrils flaring.

"Isabella," he growled, shortly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your," deep breath, "husband?"

"We didn't really get married, Daddy," I muttered, feeling everyone's eyes snap over to me. "We were just kidding. It was a joke."

"A joke?" asked Charlie. I nodded my head, quickly. Charlie inhaled deeply. "You did not go to Vegas with this boy and marry him?"

"I didn't marry him but I did go to Vegas with Edward," I said, calmly. My father nodded his head and looked back over at Edward, who still looked like he thought my father was going to kill him. "Dad-"

"What's your name, boy?" asked Charlie, cutting me off again.

"Edward Cullen, sir," said Edward, nervously.

"I'm Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks," said my father, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What the hell do you think you were doing taking my daughter to Las Vegas?"

"Um, sir, she wanted to go," muttered Edward, shifting from one foot to the other.

Charlie looked over at me. "Did you?" he asked. I nodded my head, softly.

"I just wanted to have some fun," I whispered.

"Fun," snorted Rose. Charlie looked back at my sister, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Rosalie," he said. "That's enough."

"Dad, she just upped and left with him. No phone call or anything. Just a text message hours later saying that she was ok," argued Rose, placing her hands on her hips. Charlie fully turned around and faced my sister.

"As you've explained," he said, shortly. "But the last time I checked, your sister was an adult, capable of making her own choices."

"Of course she is, but-"

"There are no buts, Rosie," I said, firmly. "For the first time in years, I did something fun, for me. You don't like it so you call Dad to come down here and do what exactly? Ground me? I am twenty-six years old, Rosie, and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Isabella, language," snapped Charlie, turning on me. "You may be an adult who can do as she pleases but that doesn't mean that it was smart to run off with this boy."

"He is not a boy, Dad," I said, heatedly. "Stop calling him one."

"You know better than to just run off like that," said Charlie, ignoring me. "He could have been some kind of pervert, luring you away to sell you into some kind of human trafficking ring, for all you knew."

"I knew that he wasn't like that," I argued.

"How?" asked Alice, folding her arms in front of her. "You didn't even meet him until Friday night at the club."

I looked up at Edward, unsure if he was ready to tell them all that we had been chatting online for a week. He nodded his head, softly, and slipped his hand out of mine, only to place it around my waist. I took a deep breath as I looked back at my sisters, my father, and his brothers. Was there no end to the lengths our siblings would go to control every move that we made? At least in my sister's cases?

"Edward and I met through Twilight Online Dating," I said, quietly. "We had been emailing back and forth for a week, trying to get to know each other."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Alice.

"Because I knew exactly what you and Rosie would do it I did," I said.

"What exactly is that?" asked Rose.

"First, you would have demanded that I tell you every single detail, regardless if I wanted to or not," I explained. "Then, when Edward and I did meet, you, Ali, would have shoved my ass into the smallest dress you could find, and you, Rosie, would have painted me up like two dollar hooker."

"We would not have," scoffed Alice. Charlie snorted this time. "Dad!"

"She's right," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned and looked back at me, letting his eyes slide over to Edward for a split second before moving back to me. "I'm leaving. You will be in Forks this weekend."

"Dad-"

"No arguments," he said, putting his hand back up. "I nearly had to tie your mother to a chair to stop her from coming here with me so unless you are prepared for her to come up here; you will get yourself, and your boy here, to Forks next weekend. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered.

Charlie looked over at Edward, glaring, before walking past me and out of the apartment. Edward took a deep breath as soon as the door was shut. He must have really thought that Charlie was going to shot him or something. For a moment there, I did, too. Turning back to my sisters and his brothers, I sighed. Emmett and Jasper seemed uncomfortable but not angry. Edward was right about them not caring when he left. My sisters, on the other hand, were very upset. They both were glaring at the two of us.

"Look-"

"No, you look, Isabella," snapped Rose. "Charlie may not give a shit if you want to go prancing all over the country with some strange man that you don't know, but Ali and I do."

"I do know Edward," I said, heatedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you know him very well by now," she sneered. She turned her glare onto Edward, who snorted. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes," answered Edward, honestly. "I know her better than you do, probably."

"We are her sisters," smirked Alice. "We know everything about her."

"You mean, like how she hates it when you force her to wear the clothes you pick out?" asked Edward. Alice's eyes flittered over to me before moving back to Edward.

"She doesn't understand that what you wear makes you who you are," said Alice.

"Wearing fancy, expensive clothes that I can't afford," I hissed, "doesn't make me anything but poorer, Ali. I don't like wearing jeans that are so tight, I can't breathe in them. I hate wearing shirts that show way too much skin. I've told you these a million fucking times, but you just don't listen!"

"They are better than the holey, disgusting sweats that you wore for a fucking month after Jake left you. It's no wonder he cheated on you!" she snapped. I gasped, not able to believe that she was throwing him back into my face.

"You fucking little bitch," snarled Edward, pulling me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest, letting my tears fall. I hated Jake for hurting me. Alice knew that, but she still used him against me.

"Edward, man, calm down," said Jasper.

"Fuck off, Jas," snapped Edward. I leaned back from Edward, looking over at my sister.

"You claim that you love me, that you want me to be happy," I said. "When I find someone who makes me happy, who doesn't give a fucking shit that I can't be perfect like you and Rosie, you turn on me!" I yelled. "You think I deserved for Jake to fuck that little hussy?" I asked. Alice shifted her eyes to the ground. I looked over at Rose. "Oh, and I'm a slut for going to Vegas with Edward, right, Rosie?"

"No, I-"

"That's not what you said on the goddamn phone!" I yelled. "You said I had turned into a little slut who spread her legs for the first guy that told me I was beautiful. Is that how much you love me?"

"What do you think it looks like when you go running off with someone you just met?" snapped Rose. "You have a job and you blew it off."

"Don't you fucking talk to me about my responsibilities, Rosalie," I spat. "All I've done is making sure that everything is taken care of. If it wasn't for me, the rent wouldn't be paid on time, the electricity and the phone would have been turned off. Don't fucking lecture me on being responsible," I snarled.

I turned and walked over to the door to the apartment and looked back at my sisters. "You both can go to fucking hell, for all I care," I said.

Throwing the door open, I stormed out, leaving them all behind me. Only Edward followed me. Story of my life, I suppose. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his arms and holding me as we made our way back down to his car. He helped me into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side. I had no idea where he was going as he started the car and took off. Right now, I didn't much care.

Several minutes later, Edward stopped the car. I looked out and noticed him parked in front of a red brick house. He came around and helped me out of the car. I didn't ask him where we were as we walked up the stone walkway to the front door. He tucked me in under his arms as he rang the doorbell. A moment later the door was pulled open, by a beautiful woman with long strawberry hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled as she looked at Edward but it quickly fell as she looked down at me.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked the woman.

"Tanya, we need a place to stay," said Edward. "For the night, at least."

"Of course," said Tanya, stepping aside. Edward shuffled the two of us in and Tanya shut the door.

"T, who is it?" asked a man. A tall, russet skinned man came in from the living room. He had long, silky black hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes flittered between Tanya to Edward, and then to me. "Hey, Edward, how's it going?"

"Um, been better," replied Edward. "Tanya Denali and Seth Clearwater, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Tanya and Seth, good friends of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," said Tanya.

"You, too," I muttered.

"Can we crash in your guest room?" asked Edward. "We've been driving all day and….well; it's been a long day."

"Of course," said Tanya, stepping back. "You know where it is. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Tanya," murmured Edward.

He kept his arm around me as he led me through the house to the guest room. He shut the door behind us and started removing my jeans. I let him. Edward kicked off his own jeans and we climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up over us. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, listening to beating of his heart. I never thought my sisters would be so cruel. Edward kept his arms around me as we drifted off to sleep, not speaking, but still somehow saying so much.

* * *

**So there you go Charlie's reaction… we know that some of you thought that Edward was going to get killed. As for Ali and Rosie yes we know they are acting like cruel bitches, we have to see what happens now. Thank you all for your lovelies reviews; they are what keep us going!**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up, thinking about what had happened yesterday. I couldn't believe that I met my pretend father-in-law that way; I seriously thought that the man was going to shoot me. I was so pissed at Bella's sisters. It was like since they couldn't handle the situation they called their dad in to fix it? Maybe Bella was right about the fact that they couldn't do anything for themselves.

I wasn't sure if I knew everything that had gone on between Bella and her ex-boyfriend. There still seemed to be so much that she kept to herself but for her sisters to use him against her like that, was just cruel. For two people who claimed to love her, they had a funny way of showing it. And the way that her sisters told her that the way she was dressing caused that asshole to cheat on her, I couldn't believe that they use that against her. It was just so fucked up. How could they do that to their own sister?

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt Bella move next to me. There was no greater feeling in the world than having her wrapped around me, holding on to me. It was simply amazing. When she opened those beautiful eyes of her, I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good Morning, love," I said to her.

Bella turned her head into my chest, and muttered, "Morning."

"What's the matter?" I asked, knowing her well enough to know that she hides her face, something is bothering her.

"Nothing," she murmured. I reached down and gently turned her head so that she was looking at me.

"Tell me what is bothering you," I said, quietly.

Bella sighed. "I just...I just can't believe they said all of that last night."

"Why didn't you tell me about your sister calling you a slut that night?" I asked, softly.

"I was embarrassed," she whispered. "Edward, I've never done anything like that before. Going off like that, I don't do that. I make plans and lists. I...I'm a stickler for having every detail of my day planned, almost down to the minute. I felt so free. For the first time in my entire life, I was doing something for me and not because someone expected me to." She paused. "When Rosie told me I was being a slut for going off with you, I just...it hurt so much but... Well, I wondered if she was right."

"What?" I asked, gasping. "How could you think that?"

"Look at you," she sighed, sitting up. "Edward, men like you aren't interested in women like me unless they are easy."

"Men like me?" I asked, mirroring her position. "What exactly are men like me?"

"Perfect, handsome men, who could have any woman they wanted just by smiling at them," muttered Bella, blushing softly. I couldn't believe that she was putting me in the same category as men like that. I leaned forward, cupping her face in my hands.

"Baby, you don't see me very clearly," I said. "I am not perfect."

"You are, too," muttered Bella.

"No, I'm not," I smiled.

"The super model in the other room would prove otherwise," spat Bella.

"Who?" I asked confused on who she was talking about. Bella pulled away from me, huffing loudly.

"The strawberry blond, with the perfect tits and ass," she muttered, hatefully.

"Tanya?" I asked, barely able to keep the laughter from exploding out of me. "Are you talking about Tanya?"

"Yes," hissed Bella, jealously seeping out of her. It was a huge turn on to think that she was jealous of Tanya, but it was all unnecessary. Tanya and I had never been more than friends, ever.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Of course I am," she said, looking away. "I would give anything to be as perfect as she is."

"Love, Tanya is not perfect," I sighed.

"Is so," she whispered. I reached over and gently lifted her chin up, looking her straight in the eye.

"She's not," I said. "She's nosy as all hell. She has one foot bigger than the other, and she would kill me for telling you this but, her hair isn't naturally that color."

"Edward," she muttered, pulling her chin out of my hand. "That's not what I was talking about. She's beautiful."

"She is," I admitted. "But not as beautiful as you are."

"I wish you would stop saying that," breathed Bella. "I know exactly what I am, Edward."

"What's that?" I asked.

"A wallflower," she muttered. "Barely a blimp on anyone's radar."

"You're wrong," I murmured, leaning in and kissing her. "You are very much on my radar."

"I don't understand why," whispered Bella.

"Because you are incredibly beautiful, sweet, and kind," I smiled. "You are everything, Bella."

"You really think so?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I do," I said, still smiling. "And Tanya and I have never been anything but friends. She's like a sister."

"Don't lie to me," muttered Bella.

"I would never lie to you," I said, honestly. "Tanya and I have been friends since pre-school when she punched Christopher Marten in the face for taking my cookie."

"You and she have never been together?" asked Bella.

I shook my head. "No, she and Seth have been together for nearly a decade. They are getting married in a few months," I explained. I moved my hand back up to her face. "Bella, you are the only woman I want."

"But for how long?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Forever," I whispered, shocking myself with the amount of truth in that simple little word. "I'm thinking forever."

For a few moments, Bella and I sat there in silence, letting my declaration hang in the air between us. I wasn't sure why but I knew that I wanted her in my life forever. I had never felt like that before and it scared me, but it also thrilled me. A moment later Bella and I took turns to use the bathroom. After that we went down stairs, and walked into the kitchen. We found Tanya and Seth drinking coffees, leaning in toward each other.

"Morning," I said, making Seth and Tanya look up to us.

"Morning, guys," said Seth as Tanya got up and got us each a cup of coffee.

Bella took the cup. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

"You're welcome," said Tanya as she sat down next to Seth.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. I was taking glances at Seth and Tanya, they were looking from Bella to me, and I could see in their faces that they didn't know what to say to us. I had never shown up like this with a woman who was crying tucked into my arms. Hell, I had never shown up here but I couldn't go back to the apartment I shared with my brothers. Not, while Bella needed me.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Tanya, looking at Bella, who was looking at the counter. "Do you want some eggs or pancakes?"

Bella shook her head, like she was coming out of a trance. "No, no thank you," she muttered. I could tell that she was feeling a little uncomfortable. "You really don't have to bother to do that."

"Nonsense, it's no bother at all," said Tanya, smiling as she looked over at me. "Edward, do you want something?"

"Sure, eggs would be nice. Thank you," I said. I felt Bella relax next to me as Tanya stood up and started making me some eggs. I slipped my arm onto the back of her seat, causing her to lean into me.

"So, Edward how is work?" asked Seth as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I'm working on a new project for James Santiago, but I'm keeping a really distant relationship with him since you know how he is," I said.

Tanya came back over, holding two plates of food. She placed one down in front of me and placed a plate in front of Bella, even though she didn't ask for one. I smiled at my friend as I took the fork she was offering me. Tanya had always been a good friend.

"Thanks," said Bella, shifting in her seat.

"So, Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?" asked Tanya

Bella look up at Tanya. "I'm an English Professor in UW," said Bella.

"Really, my little sister Kate is majoring in English," said Tanya. "Maybe you had given her classes."

"Wait, is your sister is Kate Denali?" asked Bella.

"Yes," smiled Tanya. "Do you know her?"

"I do," beamed Bella. "Kate is one of my favorite students. One of the few who actually participates in class, in fact."

"Wow, what a small world," said Tanya, laughing as she leaned back. "Kate's always been such a hard worker."

"I've always been impressed with her," said Bella, scooping up a spoonful of eggs. "You should be proud of her."

"I am," admitted Tanya. "How did you meet Bella, Edward?" asked Tanya, changing the subject.

I looked at Bella, she nodded. "I met Bella through an online dating service," I said.

Tanya and Seth looked at us in shock. "I didn't know that you were using a dating site," said Seth, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Actually, nobody knew except Jasper and Emmett," I said, giving him a look. Not everyone meets their soul mates in high school.

Seth looked at Bella. "How about you, Bella, did anyone knew that you were using the site?" asked Seth.

Bella tensed as she inhaled deeply, I knew this was a touchy subject for her. "My sisters, Rosalie and Alice," said Bella as she started standing up. "I'm going to get ready for work."

As Bella walked out of the kitchen, Seth and Tanya looked at each other. "Did we say something to upset her?" asked Seth, clearly concerned.

I sighed. "Her sisters are a bit of sore spot with her," I said as I stood up and follow her.

When I got in to the bedroom, Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear her sobs, muffled as they were by her hands.

I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap. "Are you okay, love?" I asked

Bella look at me with tears in her eyes. "I am not ready to talk about it," she whispered.

I nodded in understanding, knowing that I couldn't push her to talk about them. She wasn't ready to talk and I wasn't going to force her. Instead, we both got ready for work. Since Bella didn't have her car, I drove her to campus and pulled up in front of her building. She smiled as she looked over at me.

"I'll pick you up when you get off," I said as I kiss her softly on the lips.

"Ok," she said, breathlessly.

I watched Bella walk into her building before I shifted my car back into drive and headed down to my own office. I really didn't want to talk to my brothers about what happen last night but I couldn't ignore them here. I took the elevator, pressed the thirty-second floor. As I started walking towards my office, I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for me in front of my office. Muttering to myself, I unlocked my office and threw open the door.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, trying in vain to head off this conversation but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Don't really give a shit," said Emmett, closing the door behind him. I stifled my sigh as I sat down behind my desk. He and Jasper sat down and just stared at me. "Explain."

"Explain what?" I asked. "I didn't think I answered to you."

"Don't be such a dick," said Jasper. "You upped and left without as much as a text and took Bella with you."

"I know, I was there," I smirked. Emmett and Jasper just stared at me. "Look, Bella and I had our own reasons for going away."

"Did you two get married?" asked Emmett, narrowing his eyes at me. "Because if Esme finds out, she will bend you over her knee and wear your ass out."

"We did not get married," I said, rolling my eyes. "And Mom has never and would never spank me, Emmett."

"She would if you got married and didn't let her plan the whole goddamn thing," he snorted. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing he was right. "Is she ok?"

"What do you care?" I asked, heatedly. "You two stood there and let those bitches say that hurtful shit to her."

"They aren't bitches," hissed Jasper. "They were wrong for going at it the way they did but they have been worried sick about Bella all weekend."

"Oh, I know," I said, leaning up. "So much that Rosalie called Bella a slut on the phone Saturday night. Bella came out of the bedroom crying because of that."

"She was just worried," muttered Emmett. "Bella should have never taken off like she did, and neither should you."

"We, Bella and I, are adults," I said, slowly. "We, Bella and I, can do what the fuck ever that we want, without having to clear it through you guys." Emmett and Jasper both rolled their eyes. "Besides, neither of you have ever worried about me when I took off before," I stated. "Why start now?"

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it," sighed Emmett. "We've always been worried when you left like that. We just didn't express it."

"Whatever," I muttered, turning on my computer. "Don't pretend that you suddenly care where I go or what I do."

"Dude-"

"Look, I've got work to do," I said, interrupting Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper both sighed as they stood up and walked out of my office, shutting the door behind them. I turned back to my computer and started checking my email, pushing all thoughts of my brothers, Rosalie, or Alice out of my head. Or at least I tried. I must have checked my cell phone two dozen times, making sure that Bella hadn't called or texted me. I was turning into one of those guys, the ones that hang on every word out of their woman's mouths. The thing was, I didn't really mind.

At the end of my work day, I shut down my computer and walked out of my office. Tanya was closing down her computer and getting ready to head back to her house.

"Hey, Tanya, is it going to be ok if Bella and I stay another night or two?" I asked, walking with her down to the elevator.

"Of course it is," she smiled. We stepped in and she turned to me. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I do," I admitted, knowing that I couldn't keep that from her. She knew me better than anyone.

"She seems very sweet," murmured Tanya.

"She is," I smiled. "And funny. When she gets comfortable with you, you'll see it but she's so funny."

"Wow," sighed Tanya. I looked down at her. "You've got it bad."

"It's scary," I muttered.

"Love always is," murmured Tanya. The doors opened and Tanya stepped out. She reached out and held the doors open as she looked back at me. "I don't know what is going on with that girl, Edward, but both of you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need."

"Thanks, T," I smiled. "For everything."

"You're welcome," she laughed, letting the doors go. I snaked my hand out and stopped them from closing. "I never thought I would see the day that Edward Cullen was in love."

"In love?" I asked, halfway choking on my tongue. "Who said anything about love?"

"You don't have to say it," she smirked. "I can see it."

Tanya turned and walked away, leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open. How could she think I loved someone that I've only known for a week and half? It wasn't possible, was it? I shook my head as I stepped out of the elevator and made my way over to my car. Sliding in behind the wheel, I started my car and headed down to the university to pick Bella up.

I parked in the visitor's parking and headed inside; following the directions that Bella had given me this morning. I was about halfway down the hallway when Rosalie and Alice came bustling past me, sobbing to themselves and completely ignoring my existence. Dread filled me as I took off down the hall. Throwing the door to Bella's office open, I found her crumpled in a ball on the floor in the middle of her office, sobbing uncontrollable. I rushed over and dropped down to my knees, pulling her into my arms and holding her as tight as I could. While I couldn't tell if I was in love with Bella or not, I did know that I needed her.

* * *

**What do you think of Em and Jas's reaction when Edward takes his adventure? Is Edward falling in love with Bella? What happen between Rosie, Ali and Bella? Thank you so much for your lovely's reviews we really appreciated them! **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

My face was on fire as I walked away from Edward's car and into the brick building that housed my office and classroom. That man had a way of making me feel like I was a giddy little school girl, crushing on the popular boy. Perhaps I was. Edward certainly had the confidence in his decisions. I, on the other hand, second guessed every decision that I made. I wanted to go to school at NYU but I didn't. I stayed here in Seattle and went to school at UW. I wanted to spend my days writing the next great novel, but I'm not. Instead, I was spending my days inside a classroom discussing everyone else's amazing writing while I wistfully wished that it was my work we were talking about.

I shuffled into my classroom and shut the door behind me. My students were already inside, waiting restless for me. It was the first time in my two years of teaching that I had ever been late to class, something that I was finding very difficult to care about at this time. Clearing my throat, I plopped my briefcase down on my desk and turned and looked around at everyone.

"Sorry I'm late," I said, trying to convince myself as much as them. "Now, I know that I said I would have your papers graded by today but I don't. I, um, had some things come up this weekend and didn't get around to them. I should have them graded by Thursday."

Even though I could tell that it annoyed several of my students that they were going to have to wait, I didn't much care. I had the best weekend of my life and I didn't regret the decision to go with Edward one little bit. Even if it did cost me my relationship with my sisters. Noticing that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to start the lecture, I cleared my throat once more and started babbling on about the use of emotional writing.

Class seemed to drag on forever and I felt like all I was doing was stammering through the whole lecture. All of my thoughts though were on Edward. There were feeling bubbling inside of me that I hadn't felt in years, maybe not ever. It was somewhere in the middle of my class that I suddenly realized that I never loved Jacob. I wanted to love him but I didn't. Wanted for him to love me but he couldn't. I had been a fool for wasting time dwelling on how much he hurt me. He wasn't worth it and I was better than that. I deserved better than him.

"Professor Swan," said Kate. I shook my head and looked over at her. "Are you ok?"

"Um," I murmured, looking down at my watch. "I'm fine. Class is dismissed. Don't forget your finals are in two weeks."

As my students rushed out of the room, like I was suddenly going to get inspired to keep teaching, Kate and Garrett made their way up to my desk. Of course, now I could see the resemblance between her and Tanya. They had similar eyes and lips. The same pale skin and bright blue eyes. They were both beautiful.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Kate. "You seemed distracted."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at her. "I met your sister this morning, or last night actually."

"Tanya?" asked Kate, looking shocked. I nodded my head. "Where?"

"At her house," I replied. "I was with Edward Cullen. Do you know him?"

"Of course I do," smiled Kate. "Our family has been friends with the Cullen's since before I was born. My mom was his mom's college roommate or something. Small world."

"That's what I said," I laughed, gathering up my stuff.

"So are you and Edward, like, seeing each other?" giggled Kate.

I wasn't sure how to respond to her question because Edward and I hadn't really classified our relationship. "I had better get going. I have office hours," I muttered, feeling very embarrassed. "See you both on Thursday."

"Oh, ok," she said, softly.

I pulled my briefcase up to my chest, shuffling past the two of them and making my way down to my office. Things were confusing enough without having answered that little question. I knew what I wanted; I wanted to be with Edward but did he want to be with me? Was I just another adventure to distract him from his life? Or was it possible that Edward really wanted to be with me?

As I settled behind my desk, I tried to focus on the mountain of papers that I had to grade. Why I ever thought it would be a good idea assign my students a ten paper page on Romeo and Juliet, was something I couldn't understand, but I did and now I have thirty papers to read through. However, before I could get through the first page of Michael Sander's paper, my office phone started blasting.

Without even thinking about it, I reached over and picked it up, bringing to my ear. "Hello."

"Bella," said my mother, Renee. My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head as I searched the room, expecting to see her sitting in the chair across from me.

"Mom?" I asked, dumbly.

"Yes, Bella, this is your mother," she laughed. "Are you busy?"

"Well-"

"Good, I didn't think so," she continues. "I mean, it's not like you left town with some boy that you didn't know and didn't call anyone for a week."

"It wasn't a week," I muttered. "It was four days."

"Four days, a week, doesn't really change the fact that you ran off with some boy that you didn't know," she laughed.

"He is not a boy," I mumbled. "Tell Dad to stop calling him one."

"You know that old coot doesn't listen to me," she snickered. "So tell me about him."

"Like what?" I asked, quietly.

"What does he look like?" she asked, eagerly.

"He's…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words. "He's gorgeous and beautiful. He has the most intense pair of green eyes, Mom. Like sparkling emeralds or something."

"Is he tall, short? I need some details, girl," Renee giggled.

"Um, he's tall, like taller than Dad," I smiled. "He has auburn hair, almost like the color of a sunset. He's just so….perfect," I murmured, breathlessly.

"Sweetheart, you know there is no such thing as a perfect man," said Renee, kindly.

"Of course, I do," I muttered, taking a deep breath. "Mom, he makes feel so beautiful."

"You are beautiful," she replied.

"Yeah, to you and Dad," I sighed. "But men don't see me."

"Oh, they do, you just don't notice," she laughed. "You don't see yourself very clearly. Bella, honey you are beautiful."

"Mom, I like him a lot. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world," I said. "He's always making me smile, he makes me see the real me. And I love it."

"Do you love the way he makes you feel or do you love him, Bella?" asked Renee. "I've got to go. See you and Edward this weekend."

Before I could get another word in edgewise, Renee hung up the phone, leaving me sitting there completely flabbergasted. How could she think I was in love with Edward? I had only known him a couple of weeks and most of that was through a computer screen. It was too early to even be thinking about love, wasn't it?

I once again tried to focus on the papers in front of me but I couldn't. My mother's voice echoed through my head, taunting me with questions over love. How was I supposed to work when she was inside of my head? After grabbing a quick lunch, I headed back down to my office, determined to read through at least half of the papers sitting on my desk.

However, the moment I settled in my chair, the door to my office was thrown open, causing me to look up. There standing in the doorway to my office were my sisters. Neither of them looked happy and I knew, deep down I knew, that this was going to get ugly. I wasn't ready to face them yet. They hurt me when they told me, in front of Edward; I deserved what Jacob did to me. To be honest, I wanted to die in that moment.

"Not now," I muttered. However, like they always do, they both ignored me and shut the door to my office, glaring at me like I was the one being the bitch. "Look-"

"I can't believe you left with him again last night," hissed Rose.

"How can you be so stupid?" snapped Alice. "You think you can just run all over the place with him!"

"It was better than staying in that apartment with you two," I sneered, pushing my chair back as I stood up. "You are supposed to be my sisters but instead of acting like it, you turned against me. How could you tell him about Jacob like that?"

"Because you need to come back to the real world, you think that is like those stupid stories that you read on your books!" snapped Rose.

"And you had to mention Jacob! And you call yourself my sister! What kind of sister do you think you are?" I screamed at her.

"The kind of sister that won't sit here and let you make the dumbest mistake of your life," yelled Rose. "Emmett told us about Edward, about how he leaves for weeks at a time. What are you going to do when he leaves you?"

"He goes away to escape from is life! Because he gets tired from the same stupid routine!" I was getting frustrated with them. "Maybe I'll go with him," I snapped. "Live my own life for a change instead of letting you two bitches push me around all the time."

"Oh, we push you around?" asked Alice, heatedly. "You are the one who told me that I had to have a fucking babysitter when I wanted to meet up with Jasper."

"At least, I made sure to get to know Edward! I didn't jump up to meet him, like you did with Jasper!" I said.

"I didn't run off with him like some bitch in heat!" I gasped as her words slapped me. She shook her head. "You think men like women who throw themselves at them like that, Bella? All he's going to do is use you for sex until someone else comes along."

"You mean someone better for him than me, right?" I asked, dropping my eyes to the floor as the tears fell freely.

"No, I don't mean better," muttered Alice. I shook my head as I tried to compose myself.

"All my life I've felt like I didn't belong with you, like I was an outsider," I cried, looking up at them. "All you've ever done is put me down, and tell me how everything I did was wrong."

"We did not," insisted Rose.

"BULLSHIT!" I spat. "I never wore the right clothes, or liked the right type of music. I wasn't the cheerleader or the prom queen like you were. I was the book nerd and I was fine with it but you two weren't. You told me that nobody was going to want me because I didn't know how to have fun. I didn't know what men liked. You told me that it was my fault Jacob cheated on me. You knew how much that was going to hurt me but you didn't care. You've never cared."

"That's-"

"Get out," I sobbed, interrupting Alice.

"Bella-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, cutting Rose off this time. "Get out of my office, get out of my life!"

"You don't mean that," gasped Rose.

"Until you and Alice can accept me for who I am, until you can accept that I am going to be with Edward, and then you are not welcomed in my life," I snapped. My body shook as I tried to hold myself together. "Just get out."

Rose and Alice turned and ran out of my office, letting the door close behind them. My legs gave out on me and I crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Part of me was relieved that I had finally had the chance to tell them how much they had hurt me, not only last night but so many times over the years. The other part of me, the part that ached for their acceptance, hurt even more because in their minds, I wasn't good enough for Edward.

"It's ok, love," murmured Edward, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight as I sobbed into his shirt. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't ok but I couldn't seem to say anything. All I could do was cry harder, holding on to him as tightly as I could. Edward started humming softly, rocking me back and forth. The last thing I felt as my eyes drifted to a close was his lips on the top of my head.

* * *

**So here you go guys the big fight! Tell us what you think about? Thank you for all the reviews. We apologize for the delay but real life has been hectic for both of us.**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

After holding Bella for a few minutes, I realized that she had fallen asleep. I couldn't imagine what her sisters had said to her this time to make her so upset. Was there just no end on how far they would go to tear her to pieces? Somehow, I managed to stand up and not drop her on the floor. Making sure her office door was locked, and that I had her keys, I carried Bella through the building and out to my car. It was probably a good thing that nobody saw me, they would think that I was trying to kidnap her. Of course, her sister's already though the worst in me. Obviously, they didn't think I was good enough for Bella. What a couple of bitches.

I placed Bella in the passenger seat of my car and made sure her seatbelt was snug. Running around to the driver's side, I climbed in and headed back to Tanya's house, thankful that we had someplace to go. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my brothers and there was no way in hell I was going to let Bella's sisters anywhere near her. Not until she was ready, at least.

I pulled up in front of Tanya's house and lifted Bella back out of the car. She must have been exhausted because she didn't stir once as I drove or carried her up to the front door. Using my foot, I kicked on the bottom of the door. A moment later, the door was pulled open and Tanya was standing there, smiling. At least, she was until she noticed Bella in my arms.

"Edward, what the happened to her?" asked Tanya, loudly.

"Shhh," I hissed. "I don't know. Look, I need to lay her down."

"Oh, sorry," murmured Tanya, stepping out of the way.

I got to the guest room, with one hand I took the covers off and put Bella on the bed. When I got to her office she looked so broken. I wonder what happen between her and her sisters that made her like that. But knowing Bella she was going to tell me what happen when she was ready, I wanted her to trust me. When I tried to get up from the bed from the bed so I could change clothes, Bella held on to me tightly.

"Don't go," whispered Bella, holding me so tightly. "Please don't leave me."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll never leave you," I whispered. "Never."

After I felt Bella fall asleep again, I got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Rose and Alice. They seemed to either care too much about Bella or not care enough for her. Why were they so against her being with me? Was I really that bad? Part of me couldn't help but feel a little hurt that they thought so little of me. When I got to the kitchen Tanya and Seth where there, leaned toward each other. Tanya looked at me apologetically maybe she was worry about what happen to Bella.

"Edward, about this afternoon," started Tanya.

Putting my hand up, I sighed. "I'm sorry that I acted that way T," I said as I run my hand to my unruly hair. I went over to the sink and got a glass of water, draining it quickly.

"Bella looked so happy when you guys left this morning," said Tanya. "What happenend?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. When I went to her office to pick her up, I saw her sisters coming out, crying, so I rushend down to find Bella. I found her on the floor crying her eyes out," I said. "I don't know what happen, but her sisters are getting on my fucking nerves."

Tanya looked at me. "I don't know her sisters but they sound like a pain in the ass." Seth snorted, stifling his laughter as Tanya understated the obvious. "Right now you can be angry with them, Edward, but you need to be there for Bella and make her feel safe."

I nodded as I placed my empty glass in the sink. "I'm going back, just in case she wakes up," I said, moving around the table and hugging her. "Thank for everything, T."

I headed back into the guest room, sitting on the edge of the bed and just watched Bella sleeping. Every once in awhile she would start to whimper, and I would reach over and touch her hand or arm. She would sigh softly and go back to the peacefulness. It was odd, the moment I was with Bella, I found myself feeling better, too. All day, I had worried about her, and rightfully so it would seem, but I had never felt like this before; I was anxious.

Shaking my head, I stood up and headed into to the bathroom. I stripped off my work clothes and climbed into the shower, placing one hand on the wall next to the shower head and letting the warm water run over my head, down my shoulders, and rolling off my back. Everything was moving so fast, so intensely. I was scared of my feeling for Bella, but I knew that there was no way I could let her go. I needed her, craved her. Not just her body, either, but her heart and soul.

I was so lost in my thoughts, my feelings, that I didn't hear the bathroom door open or the shower curtain get pulled back. It wasn't until I felt Bella slip her arms around my waist and the feel of her naked body pressed against mine, that I realized she was awake and in the shower with me. I turned and wrapped my arms around her, letting the water fall on both of us. As we stood silently under the water, I found myself drowning, lost in her amazing eyes. How could I have ever done anything without her?

Before I could say anything, Bella leaned up and kissed me. It wasn't her normal soft and sensual kiss but deep, hungry, passionate. I moaned, pressing her against the shower wall and deepening the kiss, letting my tongue slid between her lips. Bella threw her arms around my neck, hooking her leg up around my hip. I could feel her warm heat and I wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her.

But we weren't ready. As much as I wanted to make love to Bella, I didn't want our first time together to be in the shower at Tanya's house after she had an argument with her sisters. Bella deserved better than that, she deserved to be wooed properly. It took every bit of my very limited control to pull my lips away from Bella, and even more control to let go of her leg and step back. She automatically reached out of me, but I grabbed her hands, taking a deep breath.

"Stop," I muttered, feeling like an idiot for turning her down. "We can't do this right now."

"Of course we can," smiled Bella, seductively pulling her hand out of mine and running down my chest until she reached my painfully hard cock. I took a shaky breath as she wrapped her fingers around me, gripping me tightly. Of course, my cock was a trailer and hardened even more. "Seems like someone wants to do this."

"Baby, stop," I whimpered, placing my hand down on hers, pulling her hand off of me. "Please, just stop."

"Sorry, I bothered you," muttered Bella, ripping the shower curtain back and climbing out of the shower.

I mentally slapped myself for upsetting her. Quickly, I shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. Pulling a towel out of the cabinet, I wrapped it around my waist and headed back into the guest room. Bella was standing next to the bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I could hear her sniffling as she cried and guilt ate at me. I just knew that neither of us wanted our first time to be like that, even if it was tempting to let the heat of the moment direct us.

"Bella, pleas-"

"You made your point," muttered Bella, starting toward the door. I rushed over and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Don't touch me," she spat, turning and facing me. Tears swam in her eyes, and her lip trembled. "I get it, ok. I'll leave you alone."

"That's not what I want," I sighed, pulling her back across the room. She didn't fight me, even if she did muttered under her breath. We sat down on the side, and I took both her hands into mine. "Baby-"

"Don't call me Baby," whispered Bella, looking up at me. "I only like you calling me baby when we are doing other stuff."

"Ok, Bella," I said, softly. "I really like you, a lot, and I don't want to rush into that kind of a relationship before we are really ready. I don't want our first time together to be in Tanya's shower, up against the wall after you were so upset."

"I like you, too," she murmured, blushing. "I know that I am insecure, Edward. I don't mean to be so needy, I just… I've never had someone to tell me that they didn't want sex."

"Oh, Bella, I want you," I groaned. "So much that my cock is going to be painfully hard for the few hours but, well, I want to make it special for you."

"You are too good to be true," she breathed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and looking up at me. That look was going to be the death of me. I reached up and pulled her lip out from between her teeth, letting the pad of my thumb rub across her lips.

"I'm a fool," I murmured. "Any smart man would take advantage of the chance to be with such a beautiful woman."

"I almost believe you when you call me that," she whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I mean it, you know," I murmured, turning and kissing the top of her wet hair. "You are beautiful."

"I feel beautiful when I am with you," she said, softly. "I just wish they would see that."

"What did they say?" I asked, knowing that she was talking about her sisters.

"Pretty much the same from yesterday," muttered Bella, slipping her hand in with mine. "It's like they don't want me to be happy."

"I'm sure that's not it," I said, as convincingly as I could. Even I wasn't buying that load of shit. "They must have been very worried when we took off."

"But I told them I was fine," she sighed, leaning away. "They could have taken my word instead of calling me names or calling my father. They don't have to keep throwing Jacob in my face, either."

"What happened with him?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Bella tensed. "You don't have to tell me."

"Jacob and I met in grad school," explained Bella. "We were both working as TA's for this really asshole professor who treated us like shit. We got stuck teaching all the comp classes, which meant we spent most of our time teaching students how to cite sources and place commas in their essays. We started out as friends but one night, we were working late, grading midterms when he leaned in and kissed me. It was weird but I liked it. After that, we started seeing each other. I thought I loved him," she murmured, trailing off.

"We had been together for about a year and I was teaching a night class and had let out early. When I got to the apartment I shared with my once best friend, Leah, I found them fucking in my bed," she laughed, bitterly. I slipped my arm around her waist. "I was so shocked. I mean, Jacob and I had just been talking about getting a place together and there he was, in my bed, fucking her." Bella paused as she wiped her tears off her face. "They didn't realize that I was there until I cleared my throat. They both looked over at me, and they laughed," she whispered. "Laughed at me, Edward. Leah said that Jacob needed a real woman, one who could take care of his needs. Jacob said that he was tired of pretending that being with me was good."

"Assholes," I muttered, grimly.

"I was so embarrassed and hurt that I just turned and left," continued Bella. "I don't remember driving over to my sisters' apartment but the next thing I knew, I was standing at their door, tears running down my face. When Alice opened the door, the first thing she said was that I looked like shit and that my shirt was all wrong for the skirt I was wearing." Bella shook her head as she stood up, pacing in front of me. "I spent the next few days, weeks, maybe months, locked away in my room. Well, I guess it was their guest room. They had gone over to my apartment and cleared all my stuff. I never heard from Leah or Jacob again. Eventually, I started trying to live again but I let myself drown in a sea of routines. Every day was the same, Edward. Get up, shower, go work, teach, come home. Every fucking day."

"My sisters used to tell me that I needed to have fun, that I was so boring," she murmured. "They tried several times to set me up on blind dates with men they thought were safe. The first one was an account, who spent the whole time talking about tax laws. The second guy was a plumber, which was ok, except for the fact that he spent all of dinner talking about the septic system he unclogged that day. When I came home and told my sisters about my dates, they both told me that beggars can't be choosers."

"Did you tell them that it hurt your feelings?" I asked. Bella stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Why?" she asked. "It wouldn't have helped. It's always been like that. I know my place with, Edward. They were the popular girls, cheerleaders, prom queens, and I was the nerd, who lived in the library and tutored everyone else."

"That's not who you are now," I said, standing up and placing my hands on her shoulders. "Bella, you can be anyone you want to be now."

"Yeah?" she asked. "I don't even know who that person is."

"Maybe you need to find out," I said, quietly. "You're the only one who can decide who you want to be, Baby. Not me, nor your sisters."

"You make that sound easy," she murmured.

"It should be," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It really should be."

Bella waited while I headed back into the bathroom and got dressed, seeing as I had been sitting there the whole time in nothing more than a towel. What the hell was I thinking by turning her down for sex? I really was the biggest idiot, even if I knew it was the right thing to do.

Once I was dressed, Bella and I headed back into the kitchen. Tanya and Seth were still sitting at the table, cups of coffee in front of them and a large pizza on the table. Bella blushed and turned her body towards me, clearly embarrassed about once again having a breakdown around them. I slipped my arm around her as we sat down in a couple of chairs, graciously taking the pizza from Tanya.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" asked Seth, standing up. I suspected he was just looking for something to do.

"Water, please," murmured Bella, placing her hands in her lap.

"Same for me," I added, pushing her plate closer to her. She smiled as she picked up her pizza and took a small bit. Seth came back over, placing two bottles of water in front of us. "Thanks, Man."

"No problem," muttered Seth, taking his seat again.

For several minutes, we sat in awkward silence. Bella and I both ate a couple slices of pizza and drank our water. Seth and Tanya were sitting there, watching her in case she started crying again. I'm sure this wasn't the impression that Bella wanted to make on anyone. When we were done, Tanya grabbed our plates and tossed them trash before looking back at us.

"Is everything ok?" she blurted out, looking right at Bella.

"Um," said Bella, taking a deep breath. "Not really. I'm, kind of, having a huge fight with my sisters. I live with them and… I don't know, everything is just…fucked up right now."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Tanya, sliding back into her seat. "I know some people, if you know what I mean."

Bella laughed. "No, thank you," she smiled. "Not to the point of bumping them off…yet at least."

"Ok, I'm just saying," smirked Tanya.

"I just don't know what to do now," said Bella, sadly. "I can't go back to that apartment and face them, not until they get their heads out of their asses."

"You can stay here," smiled Tanya.

"No, one more night would be great but I can't intrude," muttered Bella. "I'll just find a hotel or something."

"That's crazy, Bella," insisted Tanya. "I have plenty of space."

"You don't even know me," said Bella. "Why would you want me to live here?"

"Because you are important to Edward," smiled Tanya. "Come on, say you'll move in."

"Well…." Bella trailed off, pulling on her bottom lip. "You have to let me pay half of everything."

"You can pay half the utilities but not the house," amended Tanya. "This was my parent's house and it's paid for."

"Ok," agreed Bella, smiling. "If I get in the way at any time, just tell me and I will find someplace else."

"Deal, but I am sure you won't," giggled Tanya, looking over me. "What are you going to do? I heard everything between you and the meatheads."

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Bella was staring at me, eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"What is she talking about?" asked Bella.

"I might have had my own argument with my brothers," I said, nonchalantly. Bella's mouth fell open and I could see the guilt spreading over her face. "It's not a big deal. They just got in my face. I'll stay in my office."

"You can stay with me," piped up Seth. We all looked over at him. "You can help pay for everything," he smirked.

"Deal," I laughed.

"I guess that settle this, Bella is going to stay with me and Edward is going to stay with Seth" said Tanya

"I think that it's a great idea" said Seth.

For now it was a great idea, but I was already making ideas of my own. Maybe when we go to Forks this weekend I could talk to Charlie about Bella and I moving in together. As soon as I could find an apartment for the two of us.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Learned a little more about Bella's past with Jacob. Coming up: They head to Forks. What will happen in Forks?**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

Saturday morning, I was woken up by the most intoxicating smell in the world; caramel macchiato from Starbucks. The scent alone made my body tingle but what it was mixed with was even better; fresh baked donuts from Dunkin Donuts. Opening my eyes slowly, I found Edward sitting on the bed with the donuts in one hand and the coffee in the other. I was officially in heaven.

"Morning, sleepy head," he murmured.

My checks flushed red as I whispered, "Morning." Sitting up, I pulled the sheet up, covering myself up even though I was wearing one of his t-shirts. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your wake-up call," laughed Edward, setting the coffee and donuts on the table. "Hurry and shower. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked. "My father is going to be difficult."

"I can handle your dad, Bella," snickered Edward. "It's your mom that scares me."

Edward left me alone so I could take a shower and get ready. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow over my body, feeling my muscles begin to relax. I really needed to relax today of all days. Today was Saturday, which meant that today Edward and I were heading to Forks to spend the weekend with Charlie and Renee. I was a little worried about Edward and my father being under the same roof together, but I knew that no matter what happened, Edward wasn't going to leave that easily. I was still thinking about when my mother asked me if I was falling in love with Edward. I wasn't sure if I was in love with him but I did care for him a lot. And I knew in my heart that Edward wasn't nothing like Jacob. Edward wasn't going to break my heart. I kept telling myself that, too.

When I talked to my father yesterday, I could tell he wasn't looking forward to me bringing Edward to Forks with me, even if he did make it the law when he left here earlier in the week. My father had a difficult time with me and my sisters growing up and having lives of our own. Charlie may come off as hard-ass but when it came down to it, he was a big old softy, who would do anything and everything for his girls. Now my mother on the other hand had been looking forward for our visit all week. Ever since my dad told her that we were coming this weekend, she had been all excited about meeting the perfect guy that I found. Renee had been really supportive about all of this, she was actually glad that I took off without saying anything to anybody. My mother was always a free spirit when it came to taking risks in life. She said that a life without taking risks was a pretty boring life.

I got out of the shower and got dress, I had my cream long sleeves sweater, dark skinny jeans and my leather boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put some light makeup. After all I was just going to go see my parents, no need to impress anyone. Besides, Edward had already seen me at my worst. Once I was done, I headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found Tanya, Seth, and Edward.

"Good Morning, guys," I said.

I slid into the chair next to Edward, placing my coffee and donuts in front of me. Seth and Tanya tried to hide the smiles on their faces but couldn't. I chose to ignore them, rather than pay any attention to it. I mean, so what if Edward got up extra early and stopped at Starbucks to get my favorite coffee and grabbed my favorite donuts to go with them. It was just one more way that Edward was telling me that he cared for me.

"What are you two doing today?" I asked, trying to take the focus off of me.

"Actually, we are going to meet up with Kate and her, boyfriend, Garrett," explained Tanya. "Wedding plans."

"I know Garrett, as well," I smiled. "He's another of my students."

Tanya smiled as she picked up her coffee cup. "That's so weird that my sister is one of your students," she laughed. "What are the odds?"

"Probably around five hundred to one," I giggled. Edward stood up, offering me his hand.

"Baby, we should get going," he said. "We have a long drive."

"Ok," I said, breathlessly, while ignoring the gagging noises coming from Tanya and Seth. So what if Edward was calling me baby, I liked it. "See you guys in a couple of days."

"Have fun," smiled Seth, moving his arm to the back of Tanya's chair.

Fighting off the urge to say fuck it and stay here, I followed Edward out to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. Edward put our bags into the trunk, before climbing into the driver's seat. He looked over at me and smiled as he started the car and headed toward my parents house. God, help us. I've been living with Tanya for the last few days and for the first time I have felt peace. Besides when I am with Edward, of course. Moving out of the apartment I shared with my sisters was much harder than I expected.

_I was in my bedroom at the apartment, packing my clothes into as many of my suitcases as I could, when I heard the door to the apartment open and close. My sisters' voice drifted down the hallway and I cursed myself for coming today, all on my own. I really wasn't looking for another argument. The door to my room was pushed open and Rose stood there._

"_What the fuck are you doing, Bella?" said Rose._

_"What does it looks like I'm doing Rose? I'm packing my stuff," I said, really calm._

_Alice squeezed past Rose and looked at the pile of clothes on my bed, before shifting her eyes up to me. "You can't move out, Bella."_

"_Why not, Ali? Tell me one good reason, why I should stay here?" I asked._

"_Because we love you, and you live here," said Alice. "Besides where are you going to live, anyway?"_

_I was about to answer Alice, but someone beat me to it._

"_She is going to live with me." When I turned around I saw Tanya, along with Seth holding more boxes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw both of them there. They were turning out to be really good friends._

"_Who the fuck are you?" asked Rose and Alice, being very rude to them both. _

"_The ones who actually give a fuck about what Bella feels," snapped Tanya. "Now leave us alone so we can finish packing before I change my mind about kicking both of your asses."_

_I smiled, I couldn't believe that Tanya just defended me from my bitchy sisters. "Tanya they aren't worth the ass kicking. Let's us just finish packing so we can get the hell out of here," I said._

_Rose and Alice storm away from my room. Tanya, Seth and I started laughing, since they were acting like five years old. After I got everything packed, I took one last look at my room to see if I had forgotten something. While this room didn't really hold any special memories, it had been my home for the past couple of years. I looked at Tanya and Seth, who gave me a comforting smile and follow them to the front door. Once we reach the front door, Rose and Alice stood there, arms folded in front of them and, what could only be explained as looks of complete shock on their faces._

_"Bella, please don't leave like this," said Rose. For a moment, I considered staying but then I thought about everything that had happened over the last few days._

_"No," I said, strongly. "Until you and Ali can accept that my life is for me to live however I choose, then I can't live here. And, as much as I hate it, I can't have anything to do with you both, either."_

_I turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving my sisters standing there with their mouths open. I would prove to them that I was capable of making my own choices, that I could live my life as I saw fit. _

"Hey are you ok?" asked Edward. I shook my head and looked over at him. He was shifting his eyes between me and the road. "You are being really quiet. Even more than normal."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling softly. "Just thinking about when I moved out."

"Ah," he said, nodding his head.

Edward would understand, seeing as he had moved out of his brother's apartment the same day as I had. Of course, from what he told me, Emmett and Jasper had just said that they hoped he knew what he was doing and left it like that. I tried not to take it personally, but it was hard. I didn't want to come between him and them but I needed Edward, too much maybe, but I did need him.

"They are going to get over it sooner or later, Baby," said Edward.

"Yeah, so you keep saying," I murmured.

As Edward drove past the welcome to Forks sign, I could feel my nerves start tap-dancing again. I directed Edward through the small town, telling him which was to turn, until we were in front of my parent's house. He cut the engine and looked back over at me, taking a deep breath. The confident Edward had been replaced by the not so confident Edward. Welcome to my world, buddy, I thought.

Edward and I climbed out of the car and grabbed our suitcases from the trunk and slowly made our way up the front walk to the door. Before I could open the door, however, it was thrown open and I found myself in my mother's tight arms, causing me to stumble back a few steps.

"BELLA!" she squealed, nearly screaming in my ear. From behind her, I could hear my father laughing, knowing just how excitable my mother was when any of us came home to visit. Renee pulled back and brought her hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks between her palms. "You look beautiful. And happy."

"I am happy," I murmured. I brought my hands up to rest on hers. "I've missed you, Mom."

"Oh, I've missed you, too," she smiled. She brought our hands down, and turned to look at Edward, giving him the full once over. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," I said, feeling silly using that word. Edward was so much more to me than just a boyfriend. "Edward, this is my mom, Renee, and you know my father, Charlie, already," I said, motioning to my father.

Charlie was leaning against the doorframe to the house, watching my mother and I. He looked over at me, winking as he stepped out and offered his hand to Edward. "Boy," he said, gruffly.

"Chief Swan," said Edward, shaking my father's hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hmm," scoffed Charlie, letting his hand drop. "If you really think so."

"Daddy," I hissed at the same time Renee, said, "Charlie."

Renee shook her head as she turned back to Edward, who looked a little green. "Don't you worry about him, Edward. I'll keep him in line," laughed Renee, hooking her arm in with his. "Now, let's get you inside and get you a cup of coffee. You do like coffee, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," stammered Edward.

"Don't call me ma'am," she giggled, dragging him into the house. "Call me Renee. Now, tell me all about yourself."

I made to follow them in but Charlie reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me down the front steps and over to the garage. That could only mean one thing; he wanted to talk and he was serious. Growing up, the garage was Charlie's only escape from the estrogen, as he explained. Whenever I was having one of those moments, the ones where no matter what I did or said, I felt like an outcast with my sisters, I would come out to the garage with him. He would work on whatever car he had salvaged at the junkyard and I would lose myself in a book. It was just our thing.

Charlie pushed open the door, and flicked on the light. Sitting in the middle of the garage was a very old, very beat-up Chevy truck from at least the late fifties. The red paint was faded and the left bumper was completely missing but it was still nice. Just the kind of thing that Charlie would have dragged out of who knows where to fix up.

He kicked the door shut and went over to the truck, picking up a screwdriver and started working. "How's school?" he asked.

"You don't really want to talk about school so don't even pretend that you do, Dad," I said, plopping down on the own sofa he had in there.

"You're right, I don't," he sighed, placing the screwdriver down and looking back at me. "I'm not going to say that I'm not disappointed in you, Bella. Leaving town with some boy you just met is pretty stupid, especially with some guy you met on the internet."

"I know." I pulled my knees up to my chest. "But Edward isn't just some boy, and stop calling him that, Dad. He's a really great man, who cares very deeply for me."

"Cares for you, huh?" he asked, shaking his head. "Cares so much that he's willing to put a wedge between you and your sisters."

"Edward is not to blame for that, Dad," I snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me, Isabella," he said, firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir," I muttered, shifting my eyes away.

Charlie sighed as he moved over and sat on the couch next to me. "You've never been the type of person to act so recklessly, Bella."

"Maybe it's time I took some risks," I said, quietly. "Maybe I'm tired of being alone, Daddy. Maybe I've had my fill of getting wedding invitations for people I went to school with and I am still waiting for anyone to even notice me," I murmured, wiping the tears away as they fell. "Daddy, Edward noticed me. He calls me beautiful and tells me that I can do anything. He's sweet and kind, and I really like him."

"I know you, Honey," said Charlie, reaching over and patting my knee. "But you were lucky that Edward was a nice guy and didn't hurt you."

"He couldn't have," I whispered.

"None of the women who find themselves in that position, thought the man they were with was going to hurt them." Charlie turned so that he was facing me. "Now, I know that you are a grown woman, Bella, but you can't just take off without telling anybody."

"Dad, I sent them a text and told them I was fine," I said, defending myself.

"I know you did and I'm happy that you did that," explained Charlie. "But as your father, and the chief of police, I was really disappointed that you didn't make more effort to let them know that you were really ok."

"I didn't want to talk to them," I muttered, shifting my eyes away. I stood up, and walked over to the truck. "They don't think I'm good enough for him."

"That's not true," he said. I turned and looked at my father.

"It is true," I replied. "They told me that Edward was only with me until he found someone else." Charlie didn't say anything as I picked up the screwdriver, twirling it between my fingers. "Do you think he will leave me, Dad?"

"I don't know," answered Charlie, coming up behind me and taking the tool from my hand. "But I don't know him the way you do."

"I think it would crush me if he did," I whispered, feeling like I was pouring out my soul to my father.

"You've only known him a few weeks, Bella," said Charlie, clearly uncomfortable with the heaviness of my statement.

"I know," I whimpered, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. "That's what scares me the most, Daddy. How can I care so much about someone I've only know a few weeks?"

Charlie didn't offer any answers and I didn't push for any. I already felt stupid for offering the little bit that I did.

My father and I were standing, piddling around with his truck when we heard a car pull up on the gravel driveway outside. I looked over at him, waiting to see if he was expecting someone else or not. My father was careful not to catch my eye, which only caused me to be suspicious. My father was up to something. He placed the screwdriver back into his toolbox and walked over to the door, leaving me standing there. I followed him out and felt all the air leave my body. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were standing in the middle of the yard, staring at me. What the fuck were they doing here?

* * *

**So they got to Forks for the weekend! But surprised so did the rest of the gang! We want to thank you all for the support and the lovely reviews.**

***looks at ButterflyBetty* "Do you think that we are been evil?" I said. **

"**Yes, I do:)" said ButterflyBetty.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I followed Renee into the house, straight through to the kitchen. I won't lie and say that I wasn't worried about talking with her. Bella had told me all about how her mom was this free spirit, who enjoyed life to the fullest. Even though I was much the same way, I was scared to death.

"Do you like cream or sugar in your coffee?" asked Renee, pouring two cups.

"Neither," I said, sliding into one of the kitchen chairs. Their kitchen was quant. The counters were cluttered with different spices, fresh fruits and vegetables, assorted kitchen gadgets. Nothing like my mother's kitchen, which was spotless. I liked it.

"So, Edward," smiled Renee, sitting across from me and handing me my coffee. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," she laughed. "What makes you…you?"

"Um, I don't know," I murmured. "I, um, work in my family's construction business. My brothers do most of the work; I just run the business side of things."

"You have two brothers?" she asked, leaning back.

"Yes, both older." I dropped my eyes, not really wanting to talk about them.

"The Emmett and Jasper that Rosalie and Alice are seeing?" Renee pressed. I nodded my head. "Hmm, and you felt it was ok to take my daughter away for the weekend without letting anyone know."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Mrs. Swan-"

"Oh, I asked you to call me Renee," she grimaced. "Mrs. Swan was my mother in law, and, God rest her soul, she was a horrid woman."

"Renee," I started, "I'm not sorry that I took Bella to Vegas."

"Why aren't you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "It's caused quite the upheaval between her and her sisters."

"Renee, with all due respect, Rosalie and Alice are a couple of bitches who need to realize that Bella is her own person."

I expected Renee to get upset and throw me out of her house, cursing me to the bottomless pits of hell for calling her daughters bitches but she didn't. What she did do surprised the hell out of me. She laughed. I wasn't sure if I should laugh with her or not so instead, I just sat there.

"If I had a dime for every time I had to tell those girls to leave Bella alone." Renee shook her head. "Well, I'd be a very rich woman." Renee took a sip of her coffee while I sat there stunned. "Oh, don't be too surprised, Edward. I love all three of my girls but Rosalie and Alice have a flair for the dramatic. They are stubborn, a trait that Bella has, too, by the way."

"I know," I said, agreeing with her.

"I've been subtly pushing Bella into taking more chances for the last couple years, Edward," said Renee. "She never listened to me. I offered to come take Pilates with her, or take a ceramics class but Bella just wouldn't do it. She was convinced that she didn't have time with her studies or her classes. I haven't seen my little girl smile like this in a long time."

"How could you sit back and let them treat her like that?" I asked, shaking my head. "They treat her like crap."

"What could I do, Edward?" asked Renee, leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table. "Bella is an adult, who had to make to the choice to fight for what she wanted. It wasn't until you came into her life that she had something to fight for. Trust me; she's going to need you."

Before I could say anything else, I heard a car pull up into the driveway outside. Renee tensed up as she stood up, pouring her coffee out in the sink. I had a bad feeling about this. Renee walked out of the room so I followed, unsure of what I was going to find when I walked outside of the house. Just as I should have expected, climbing out of Emmett's jeep, were my brothers, Rose, and Alice. I shifted my focus over as Bella and Charlie came out of the garage. Based on the rage that sprang up on her face, Bella had no idea they were going to be here, either.

"What the fucking hell are they doing here?" snapped Bella, gesturing to our siblings. She turned and glared at Charlie, who didn't look ashamed at all that he had tricked us into coming.

"I invited them," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"How could you, Dad?" she snarled.

"It's my house and I can invite my daughters and their…friends here if I want to, Isabella," he said, firmly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use that tone with me."

"Fuck you and fuck the tone I use," yelled Bella, stomping her foot. "I can't believe you, of all people, would trick me, Dad."

"I didn't trick you, Isabella," said Charlie, reaching out for her. Bella stepped away and glared at her sisters.

"Stay the hell away from me," she snapped before she turned and stormed past me and Renee and into the house. Charlie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper seemed shocked by Bella's outburst but Renee didn't.

"I told you not to do this, Charlie," said Renee, walking down the front steps. "But you never listen to me."

"I just wanted to help," muttered Charlie.

I shook my head. "You thought bringing them here was going to help?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "No offence, Chief Swan, but you're an idiot."

I turned and headed into the house, looking for Bella. She wasn't in the living room so I figured that she had to be upstairs. I rushed up the stairs, and found her room. It wasn't too hard to find hers. Hers was the one with the poster of Emily Dickenson on the door. Only Bella. Just one of the things I loved about her.

Pushing open Bella's bedroom door, I found her sitting in the old rocking chair in front of a large bay window. Bella's bedroom was exactly how I would have imagined it would have been. Pristine, tidy, and organized. Unlike most teenagers, Bella had put up posters of her favorite writers; Ernest Hemingway, T.S. Elliot, Virginia Wolf, and William Shakespeare, to name a few. Bella had her knees pulled up front of her. As I walked in, she looked back at me, frowning. For once, she wasn't crying, which I wasn't sure was good or bad. I had become accustomed to her tears and it worried me that she wasn't crying.

"You ok?" I asked, moving over and sitting on the edge of her full size bed.

"No," she said, softly. "I'm pissed off."

"I could tell."

Bella shook her head. "He's always taking their side in things." Looking back over at me, she said, "I thought he wanted us to come so he could get to know you better. See what I see in you. I should have known that he had something planned."

"He loves you," I said, feebly.

"That doesn't mean he can play with my life," she argued. "He's not any different than they are. Always trying to tell me what to do."

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked. "Leave? Stay?"

"I want to leave," she admitted, smiling. "But we can't. I'm tired of running and hiding every time they are around me. I won't let them run my life anymore. Not when I finally have something worth fighting for."

"What's that?" I asked, matching her smile.

"You," she said, simply. I slid off the edge of her bed, crawling over to her and pressing my lips down onto hers.

"I'd fight for you any day, Babe," I whispered.

Bella leaned forward, closing the small space between our lips. I fell back onto my feet, pulling her out of the chair with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist, deepening the kiss. I moaned, letting my hands slide down her body until they rested on her backside, grabbed as much of her ass in my hands as I could. The tighter-than-skin jeans she was wearing left very little to the imagination and my dick was hard, throbbing, and begging to play.

"Bella," called Renee, knocking on the door. Bella groaned as she pulled her lips from mine and climbed off my lap.

"Stupid ass timing," muttered Bella, walking over to the door.

I scrambled to my feet, not wanting Renee to find me on the floor, and tried to hide the fact that I had a hard-on for her daughter. Something told me that Renee wasn't that much of a free spirit. Bella threw the door open and Renee looked right past her, eyeing me with a devilish smile on her face. I adverted my eyes as I tried to think of anything that would help my not so little problem go down.

"Edward, you have a little lip gloss on just under your lip," she said

"Thanks," I muttered, wiping my mouth furiously.

"Are you ok?" asked Renee, shifting her eyes back at Bella.

"Yes," said Bella, softly. "Are they still here?"

"Yes," sighed Renee, leaning against the doorframe. I sat down on the edge of Bella's bed before I realized that her mother was in the doorway. Renee threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, Edward, you are too cute."

"Um, thanks," I muttered, blushing.

"Mom, don't embarrass him," said Bella, scolding her mother.

"I'm not trying to." Renee laughed as she looked back at her daughter. "Are you going to stay?"

"As long as they don't start shit with me," said Bella. "If they do, we're gone."

"Ok, guess I can understand that," smiled Renee. "Dinner will be ready soon. We are just grilling out."

"We'll be right down." Renee nodded her head as she looked back over at me, smiling even bigger. She turned and walked away and Bella looked over at me. "Guess that means my mom likes you," she said.

"Guess so," I murmured.

"Are you ready to go downstairs or do you need few minutes to deal with that little problem of yours?" snickered Bella.

"Little?" I couldn't help but feel a little wounded. There was nothing little about my problem, nothing at all.

"Wrong choice of words," laughed Bella.

"I'll say," I smirked, walking over and kissing her. "I'm ready when you are."

"Never," muttered Bella, under her breath.

I took Bella's hand in mine as we made our way back downstairs. We could hear everyone out in the back of the house, laughing and carrying on like nothing had happened earlier. Why was I the only one who had gone after Bella when she ran off upset? Did they just not see that she was hurt and felt betrayed? I had always wondered if they were really as bad as Bella made them out to be. I mean, I know that I've witnessed some of it but I was starting to think that Bella had been sugarcoating it all.

Bella led me through the kitchen and out the sliding doors to the large wood deck that over looked the yard. The moment, we stepped outside, everyone stopped talking. That didn't make either of us feel any more like a freak than we already felt. Bella tensed up but pulled me over by her mother. We settled in a couple of lawn chairs, ignoring the way everyone was gawking at us.

"Edward, Bella, would you like something to drink?" asked Renee, breaking the silence. "I have some tea, lemonade, soda…perhaps, a beer?"

"Ice tea would be nice," I said, quietly.

"I'll help you, Mom," murmured Bella, standing up. She and Renee walked back into the house and suddenly, I was alone in the hot seat.

"Edward how was your trip down?" asked Jasper.

"Fine."

He nodded. "Ours was good, too," he said, even though I didn't ask.

"It was a pretty drive, wasn't it?" asked Emmett.

"Yes." I didn't offer anymore. Charlie lifted the lid to the grill, flipping over some chicken that was in there. Bella and Renee came back out, and Bella handed me a glass of ice tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she murmured, taking the seat next to me.

"He could have gotten his own drink," muttered Rose. Bella inhaled sharply.

"Rosalie, don't be rude," said Renee. "I asked what he wanted. Bella was just being nice enough to help me get it."

"Isn't that just peachy." Rose glared at me, like it was my fault she was a bitch.

"Let's keep this civil," said Charlie, looking around at all of us. "Please."

"Did she tell you that she moved out?" asked Alice, ignoring her father. Charlie cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at Bella.

"That true?" he asked. Bella shifted in her seat.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I moved in with a friend of mine."

"Does friend mean this boy?" growled Charlie, gesturing at me with his spatula.

"No," gritted Bella. "Her name is Tanya. She had an extra bedroom and I needed a place to stay where I wasn't constantly being bombarded with insults."

"Insults," snorted Rose. "You would have to stop running long enough for us to insult you."

"Hey," said Charlie.

"It's better than sticking around for you to tell me everything you think is wrong with me," snapped Bella, gripping her glass so tightly I was afraid she would smash it. I reached over and pried it out of her hand.

"She can hold her own damn glass," snarled Alice, slamming her hand on the table. "She's not fucking helpless."

"HEY!" yelled Charlie, slamming the lid to the grill down. Rose, Alice, and Bella snapped their eyes over to him. "That's enough!"

"Your father is right," said Renee. "Now, we are going to have a nice, relaxing dinner. I don't want to hear one more negative word from anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes," muttered Bella, Rose, and Alice. Renee looked between me and my brothers, who looked shocked at what they had witnessed.

"Boys?" asked Renee.

"Yes, ma'am," we agreed.

Looking over at Charlie, Renee simply stared at him. "Yes, dear," he mumbled.

Dinner was a painfully, awkward affair. We settled around the patio table, eating our barbeque chicken and roasted corn on the cob. Rose and Alice spent most of the meal glaring the ever loving fuck out of me while shooting daggers at Bella, who didn't seem to care. Emmett and Jasper sat on either side of their girls, trying their hardest to answer all the questions that Renee was lobbying at them in her quest to get to know her daughters new boyfriends. I have to say, I was glad I got my inquisition done in private.

After we were done, Bella and I offered to do the dishes, while Rose and Alice dragged Emmett and Jasper into the living room and put on a movie. I guess they weren't going to offer to help. Charlie scrubbed the grill, taking his frustrations that the weekend had gotten off to such a shitty start out on it, I thought. What did he expect to happen when he went behind Bella's back and threw an impromptu family reunion?

"I'm exhausted," sighed Bella, handing me the last of the dishes. I dried the pan and put it in the cabinet, tossing my towel onto the counter as I pulled her into my arms.

"Me too," I murmured, leaning down and kissing her. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Very." Bella nodded her head.

I took her hand in mine as we made our way through the kitchen and into the living room. Leaning down and kissing her cheek, I headed out to the car to grab our luggage, having left it in there when we arrived. Once I had them, I headed back into the house, where I found Bella and Charlie in the middle of a standoff.

"He is not sleeping on the couch," spat Bella, waving her hand around. "That couch sucks and I will not force him to sleep there."

"He isn't sleeping with you in your room," snapped Charlie, nostrils flaring. "Not under my roof."

"As if you have any idea what goes on under your roof," retorted Bella. She pointed to her sisters, who looked smug about the argument Bella was having with their father. "They've been sneaking boys into their beds since they were sixteen years old."

Charlie clenched his jaw shut as he looked over at them. Suddenly, they weren't nearly as smug. "We'll talk about that tomorrow. Go to bed."

"Dad-" started Rose, but she shut her mouth when he pointed to the stairs. She and Alice glared at Bella as they shuffled up the stairs, leaving my brothers standing there.

"He is not sleeping in your room," said Charlie, once again.

"Then we are leaving," threatened Bella. "We'll get a room down at the Best Western."

"You will not," muttered Charlie, glaring at me. Like I put her up to this. "No way in hell my daughter will be sleeping there."

"Then I guess you don't have a choice," smirked Bella. "Either Edward shares my room or we go downtown."

Renee finally stepped between them, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Bella, you and Edward go on up to bed," she said, smiling. Charlie started to protest but Renee looked at him. "I've made my decision."

"Fine," grumbled Charlie, walking out of the house. "I'll be in the garage."

The screen door slammed and I looked back over at Bella and Renee. "You know, Sweetheart, while I don't agree with blackmail," laughed Renee. "That was very good."

"Thanks, Mom," smiled Bella, hugging her. "Goodnight."

"Night," giggled Renee, walking into the kitchen. Bella turned and looked at me, holding out her hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I simply nodded my head. Bella's eyes flittered over to my brothers. "You know where their rooms are?" she asked.

"Yes," they both muttered.

Bella nodded her head as she pulled on my hand. "Night," I murmured, looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Night," they mumbled.

Bella and I made our way up to her bedroom, where she shut and locked the door behind her. When I raised an eyebrow at her, she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "You never know."

"Oh, ok," I chuckled.

We quickly changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth and climbed into her bed. Bella rolled so that her head was resting on my chest. I had my arms around her, running my fingers through her hair. As I thought back over the day, I realized that while Bella was needy and insecure sometimes, she was a fighter, and I was in love with her.

"I love you, too," whispered Bella. I stopped moving as I realized that I had said that out loud. Bella propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me. "You didn't mean to say that, did you?"

"It wasn't that I didn't mean to," I said, slowly. "I just didn't realize that I did."

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Did you mean what you said?" I countered.

"I asked you first," she smirked.

"Yes," I admitted, bringing my hand up and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm in love with you, Bella."

"I'm in love with you, too," she murmured, leaning up and kissing me. "Just don't hurt me. I couldn't live though that."

"I will never hurt you," I promised, meaning every word I spoke. "Ever."

"I trust you." Bella rested her head on my chest, clutching my t-shirt in her hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love," I whispered.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. ButterflyBetty and I are totally blown away by all the reviews we have gotten. I don't know about you, but I was kind of loving Renee in this one. She might be my hero. **


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning before Edward did. Shifting down to the end of my bed, I pulled my knees up and watched him sleep. Yesterday had been a mess of emotional breakdowns but no matter how much I felt like everything was spinning out of control, Edward stood by my side, giving me the strength to stand up for myself. Stand up for us. Then, just out of the blue, he told me he loved me.

I barely remembered making the choice to let the words slip between my lips, telling him that I loved him in return. It wasn't something that I had even admitted to myself but in that moment, when the words were out there, I knew I meant each one. From the bottom of my heart, I knew I was in love with Edward.

Edward shifted on the bed, reaching out for me. Slowly opening his eyes, he searched the room until he saw me sitting on the end of the bed. "What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"Watching you," I murmured. He leaned up on his elbow, looking over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Baby, it's only 7:30. Come back to sleep," he muttered, reaching for me.

Ignoring his hand, I crawled up the bed, pulling the blanket off of him and laying down on him, feeling his cock pressing into my hip. He moaned, wrapping his arms around me, letting his hand linger close to my ass. Leaning in, I pressed my lips down onto his throat, feeling the stubble rubbing against me. Edward swallowed thickly as my tongue slipped out, tasting his skin.

"Bella," he moaned, hugging me tighter. I wiggled out of his arms, kissing my way down his bare chest, letting my hands move to the top of his cotton shorts. He inhaled sharply as I slipped my hand inside, gripping his manhood in my hand. "Fuck, Bella."

"Shh," I whispered, smiling at him. "Don't want my dad to come in here, do we?"

"Don't…fuck me…don't talk about him right now," he groaned, fisting the bed sheet.

I laughed as I pulled his shorts down, followed by his navy blue boxer briefs. Edward didn't hesitate in lifting his hips, letting me pull them off and toss them onto the floor. Biting my bottom lip, I peeked up at Edward, taking all of him in. He was beautiful. I knew men weren't supposed to be beautiful but he was. His body was spectacular; toned and fit, not too big but not scrawny either.

"You're killing me," he muttered. Shifting my eyes up to his, I smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Your eyes," he said. "They're sexy as hell when you look at me like that."

I blushed. And Edward groaned.

Sliding my hand up his leg, I took him in my hand. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, breathing heavily, and nearly ripping my sheets into shreds. I was fixing to lean down and take him in my mouth when someone knocked on my bedroom door. Both of our eyes snapped over as whoever was on the other side, jiggled the door handle.

"Bella," called out Charlie, knocking on the door again. "Are you awake?"

Removing my hand from around Edward, I scrambled off of my bed and made a beeline for the door. Edward muttered a series of four letter words. When I looked back at him, he was pulling on his clothes. I bit my back my laughter as I reached out and unlocked the door. Edward's eyes popped open and, suddenly, I was the brave one in the relationship.

Yanking open the door, I glared at my father. I wasn't ready to play nice with him yet. Charlie's eyes flittered between me and Edward, clearly making sure we didn't do anything. I rolled my eyes. He should be checking on my sisters. No doubt in my mind that they both had already spread their legs.

"What do you want?" I asked, shortly. Charlie looked back over at me, cocking an eyebrow. I should have been nervous, knowing that Charlie wasn't the type to take lip from anyone but I wasn't.

"Your Momma said breakfast was ready," he said, gruffly, looking back over at Edward. I cleared my throat, pulling his attention back to me.

"Anything else?" I asked, tersely.

"Lose the tone, Isabella," he said, firmly. "I'm still your father."

"My father would never have tricked me by inviting them to come, knowing that I was upset with them." As I spoke, regret filled my father's eyes. "We'll be down soon."

Without giving Charlie a chance to say anything, I turned and shut the door, leaning against it. "I was only trying to help," he said, through the door. "All I want are for my girls to be happy, Bella. That's all I've ever wanted."

Shifting my eyes up to Edward's, I said, "Then you're going to have to accept that I love Edward. He makes me happy and until they can accept him, I can't let them in my life. Or you, for that matter."

As much as it hurt to say that to my father, I knew it had to be done. He had to accept that I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"I'm trying." Charlie sighed, and I knew that he was running his hand over his face, like he always did when he was frustrated. "It's not easy to watch your daughters fighting but it's even harder to watch them fighting with each other."

I turned, placing my hand on the door. "I know it's not, Dad, but it's not like they stole my Barbie. They called me names. They treated me like I was stupid for doing something that I wanted to do. You are backing them up by taking their side over mine."

"I'm not taking sides," he insisted.

"You are," I disagreed, leaning my forehead against the door. "You aren't even aware you are doing it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to."

"But you are," I murmured. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Bella," he sighed.

"I know, Dad."

A moment later, I heard my father push off the door and walk back down the stairs. I closed my eyes as Edward slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. My heart broke, knowing that my words had hurt my father but his actions had hurt me, too. I had to do whatever I could to make him see that Edward was not the bad guy; he was the man who finally showed me how to live.

"Come on, Love," murmured Edward, kissing the top of my head. "We had better get down there."

After a quick shower, Edward and I got dressed, both choosing jeans and simple t-shirts. He took my hand in his as we made our way downstairs to join everyone. Rose and Alice were still in their pajamas, grumpily sitting at the table and not happy about being dragged out of bed at this hour. Emmett and Jasper sat on either side of them, looking more awake and very nervous under my parent's watchful eye.

"Morning, you two," chirped Renee, standing up. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," I said, sliding into one of the empty chairs.

"Sit, Renee," insisted Edward. "I'll get us some."

"Oh, ok," smiled Renee, sitting back down. "Thank you."

Both Rose and Alice rolled their eyes as Edward poured us each a cup of coffee, bringing them over and sitting down next to me. However, I ignored them. Let them be a couple of bitches. Looking over at Edward, I asked, "How many slices of French Toast?"

"Two," he said, politely. "Did you want some bacon?"

"Yes, please." Edward placed a couple of slices of bacon on my plate while I gave him two pieces of French Toast. Helping myself to four pieces of toast, I noticed that Edward was looking at all the food on my plate. I smiled. "I'm hungry and my mother makes the best French Toast."

"It's nothing compared to her own," disagreed Renee, winking at me. "Have you had it yet, Edward?"

"Um, no," he said, quickly looking over at Charlie. I followed his gaze and saw Charlie glaring at him.

"Dad," I warned.

"I'm not doing anything," he said, but he turned his eyes away. I turned back to my plate and began eating. Edward placed his arm on the back of my seat, resting his hand on my back.

"Can we not even eat without you touching her?" muttered Rose, slamming her juice glass onto the table. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Rose, stop," whispered Emmett, reaching for her hand. However, Rose pulled away from him.

"It makes me sick to see him pawing all over her," she snarled, standing up.

"Rosalie, sit down," ordered Charlie. Rose looked over at him shocked, as we all did. "Now." Rose slowly sat down in her seat. "I've had enough of this," he said, speaking to my sisters. "Bella is an adult, who can do as she pleases. Edward is a guest in my house, as are your friends here. You will mind your manners."

"But Daddy," whined Alice. I rolled my eyes, knowing she only did that when she was trying to soften the blow. "He is not who you think he is."

"Alice, stop." Jasper stood up, throwing his napkin on the table. "He is my brother and you will stop talking about him like he is a bloodsucker."

"Jas," she gasped, standing up. "How can you speak to me like that?"

"Ali, I like you but you and Rose are being a couple of cold hearted bitches," said Jasper. Both Rose and Alice's mouths fell open. "Edward may not be perfect and Bella may not have cleared her life through you, but they are adults and it's time for you two to stop treating her like a kid."

"You have no right to talk to us like that," snapped Rose, standing back up.

As Rose, Alice, Jasper, and, finally, Emmett, started bickering at each other, I leaned over to Edward. "Let's get out of here while they are distracted."

"Lead the way, Baby."

Renee was leaning back in her seat, watching my sisters fight with their new, perfect boyfriends, while Charlie tried to get some order to his house. She laughed as Edward and I picked up our plates and carried them out of the house with us. No sense leaving behind perfectly good food. Once we were inside of his car, Edward looked over at me.

"Where to?"

"How about a tour of Forks," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he chuckled.

Edward and I drove around Forks, eating our food while I pointed everything out. Being from the big city, he had never seen such a small high school. He found it amusing that our mascot was the Spartan. I showed him the library where I spent most of my summer, eventually getting a summer job there running the children's reading program. We walked around the park, sitting on the swings and even sliding down the metal slide. I remembered it being a lot bigger than it actually was.

Climbing back into the car, I looked over at Edward. "There's one more place I really want to show you."

"Ok."

I directed Edward back to the house, but instead of going in, we walked around to the back, down about a quarter of a mile until we reached the banks of the river. I sat down on a fallen tree, pulling my knees up as Edward sat next to me.

"This was my favorite place as a child," I explained. "When we were really little, my dad would bring us all out here and we would have picnics or go fishing. When we got older, we would camp here. Charlie would spend hours telling us scary stories and we would cook marshmallows over a fire." I paused. "It was awesome but then Rose got too cool to come. Ali followed soon after. Charlie and I came once by ourselves but it wasn't the same. After that, I would come down here and read or listen to music. Anything to get away from them."

"It's beautiful," murmured Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry that they aren't giving you a chance, Edward," I said, looking up at him.

"Don't you dare apologize for them, Bella," he replied. "Whatever this problem they have with me is between me and them; I will not let you blame yourself for any of this."

"I don't blame myself." It was the truth, I didn't blame myself. I blamed them for always telling me that I needed to have more fun but when I did, they turned on me. "We used to be close but they started liking boys and cheerleading and I didn't."

"You don't like boys?" gasped Edward, mockingly. I laughed and shook my head.

"I like men, big, beautiful men," I quipped. "I like you."

"Just like?" he asked. "Cause I kind of love you."

"No, not just like," I murmured. "I kind of love you, too. I'm just wish I had my sisters back."

"You will," he said, quietly.

Edward and I sat down next to the river for another hour before heading back up to the house. The minute Edward and I walked back into the house, Charlie had my arm in his hand and was dragging me back out of the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked, snippily.

"We're going to the store," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You could have asked if I wanted to go," I muttered, pulling my arm out of his hand.

"Do you want to go?" asked Charlie, stopping and looking at me. I bit my lip, turning back to the front door where Edward and Renee stood. She smiled as she hooked her arm in with his and pulled him into the house, shutting the door.

"Sure, why not," I sighed.

I followed Charlie into the garage and climbed into the front seat of his pickup. As Charlie pulled out of the garage and out onto the road, he didn't say anything. In fact, for the first two blocks he sat in silence. I was fixing to reach over and flick on the radio when he sighed.

"I didn't mean to take sides."

"But you did," I said, looking out the window. "Although, they dragged you in the middle first."

"They were worried about you."

I shook my head, turning to my father. "I told them I was fine. Dad."

"I know you did," he said, calmly. "But you didn't do things like that."

"So?" I asked. "I still told both of them that I was fine. That should have been good enough."

"But it was still a risk."

"I know that, and for the first time in my life I took a risk," I said. "And I don't regret it. Because that risk led me to Edward."

Charlie groaned. "You really like that boy?"

"No, I love that man." My father looked over at me. "He's a good person. He makes me smile and laugh. He tells me I'm beautiful."

"You are beautiful, honey," said Charlie, sheepishly. "But I guess your old dad telling you that isn't the same thing, is it?"

"No," I laughed, shaking my head. "You know how you always say that Momma is the best part of who you are?" Charlie nodded his head. "Edward's the best part of me, Daddy."

"If he hurts you," muttered Charlie, parking his truck in front of the store. He cut the engine and looked over at me. "As long as you are happy, then I'm happy, Bella."

"Thanks, Daddy," I smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," he grumbled, climbing out of the truck, clearly embarrassed.

Laughing, I followed my father into the store. He nodded to Joanna, the older woman standing behind the cash register and led me over to the produce aisle. We were looking at the heads of cabbage when we heard someone whistle. Turning around, I felt the color drain from my face. Standing there in front of me was none other than Jacob Black.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. ButterflyBetty and I have enjoyed all of them so much; we left you an evil cliffy. Free, homemade chocolate chip cookies to anyone who wants to join us on the dark side. So come and join us maybe BB will let you get a sneak peek to her basement where she has the boys…**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	20. Chapter 20

Great! This was just great! Why did I have to be face to face with that motherfucker, two-timing, bastard that was Jacob Black? Like I needed more drama on this 'perfect' weekend.

Jacob came walking towards with two little kids running behind him that couldn't be more than a five or six years old. "Bella! How are you?" he said. "It's good to see you."

"Jacob," I said, flatly. "I've been good, not that you would care."

Charlie noticed my discomfort and took over the conversation. "Hello Jacob. What brings you here?" he said. He had never liked Jacob.

"I'm here visiting my dad," said Jacob, not taking his eyes from me. "So Bella what are you doing here? It has been a long time since I last saw you."

"I'm here visiting too." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, when one of the kids started tugging on his pants. "Uncle Jake, can we go back to grandpa?" begged one of the kids.

"Yeah, Uncle Jake. Come on, this is boring!" said the other little kid.

Jacob tensed up as he looked down at the kids. "Embry! Jared! Hold on a damn second," said Jacob. "Can't you see that I'm talking here?"

Embry and Jared nodded their heads and stayed quite by his side. Jake brought his hand up, running it over his face. "Why don't you go with Aunt Leah and tell her not to forget the beer?" Jared and Embry nodded their head and disappeared into the other hallway. "So Bella are you still in Seattle?" asked Jacob.

I fidget a little and nodded my head. I really didn't want this fucker to appear at Tanya's. "So are you teaching at the university?" asked Jacob.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you want to know?" I worried. The last thing I needed was for him to come looking for me at the university.

"Geez Bella, I'm just trying to catch up with you," he said with a cocky smile on his face. "Are you seeing anyone?"

With a big ass smile on my face, I looked at Jacob. "I am. He's an amazing and wonderful person. He is a real man, not a boy like others I know," I said smirking.

Jacob snorted and reached out for me, trying to grab my hand. "Baby, I'll show you that I am not a boy. Of course, if you hadn't been such a prude, little bitch then maybe I would have stayed with you."

Before I could registered what was happening, Charlie lunged for him. However, I grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he could do anything and kicked Jacob in the nuts. "That is for calling me a bitch and for fucking cheating on me with Leah!" I screamed. "You two timing piece of shit!"

Jacob fell on the floor; holding on to his nuts and whimpering like a little girl. "You will pay for this, you little ungrateful bitch!" he hissed.

I laughed, kneeling down next to him. "I don't think I will, Jakey. See, I've outgrown you and your little pencil dick. I have a man who loves me, and he is all I need."

I stood up leaving Jacob in his agony on the floor and looked up Charlie, who seemed both shocked and pleased. "Shall we do some shopping, dad?" I asked.

He nodded his head with smile on his face. "That was an awesome kick, Bella," said Charlie. "I'm proud of you for standing up to him."

We finished our shopping and headed back to the house. I was looking forward to Edward again. I hated to leave him alone with my bitchy sisters; who know what they had said to him to make him leave me. We arrive at the house but before I could climb out of the truck. Charlie grabbed my arm.

"Bella, hold on for a second," he said. "What exactly happened between you and the dog?"

I sighed, not really wanting my dad to know what happen between us but he did deserve an explanation after what happen at the store. "One night, I was teaching a class and I decided to cut it early. So I headed to my apartment, the one I shared with Leah," I said. "When I got home I heard noises and when I went to check it, I found Leah and Jacob together in bed. When they saw me they laughed at me. I got out of there as fast as I could and headed to Alice and Rose's apartment," I explained, not telling him how Alice criticized my clothes instead of asking me what was wrong. It just didn't right to tell him.

Charlie was steaming in anger. "Why you didn't tell me? I could have killed the little fucker," he said.

"What was I supposed to say?" I asked. "Gee, Dad, you know that guy that you hated, well, you were right and he cheated on me? I was embarrassed and thought that I deserved it."

"Why would you deserve to be treated like that?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't any fun," I muttered, looking away from him. "He used to tell me all the time that I was boring and I needed to have more excitement in my life. I thought he was right."

"I could kill that fucker," grumbled Charlie. Turning to him, I smiled.

"I don't need him, Daddy, and I don't want him anymore," I said.

"You need Edward, don't you?" asked Charlie. I nodded my head, softly. "This morning you said you loved him."

"I did," I admitted.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

Smiling bigger, I said, "Yes."

Charlie sighed, shaking his head as he opened his door. "You're not supposed to fall in love, Kid."

"But I did," I giggled.

"I can tell," he chuckled. "I've never seen you smile the way you do with him."

"I've never had a reason to smile like that until I found him."

Charlie groaned, muttering something about me being mushy as he climbed out of the truck, grabbing a grocery bag from the back seat. I laughed, following his lead but he was right, I was being mushy. Charlie led the way into the house where we found Renee and Edward sitting in the kitchen, looking through a photo album of me when I was a baby. I groaned. They laughed.

"Hey beautiful" said Edward as he stood up and kiss me softly on the lips. "Did you have a good time at the store?"

I sighed. "We did." I said. I really didn't want to tell Edward the encounter I had with Jacob.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Bella why you don't tell Edward that we came across with Jacob?" he said.

I glared at my father some much for keeping it a secret. "Dad, hush. Besides it was nothing." I said

"Nothing! Bella he called you names," said Charlie.

I could see Edward getting pissed. "What did that dog said to you, love?" said Edward. "Do I have to kick his ass?"

Charlie started laughing, causing Edward to look at him. "I'm sorry son, but Bella just beat you to it," he said making Edward look at me and then to Charlie again.

'What do you mean, sir?" asked Edward.

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Let's just say that Bella kicked the dog ass," he said smirking. "So if I was you, I wouldn't pissed Bella off, otherwise you are going to find out how her foot feels."

"Dad," I growled, throwing my hands up. However, Renee laughed as she stood up and closed the photo album.

"Charlie, leave them alone," snickered Renee, pulling my father out of the kitchen.

Before Edward could question me any further, I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into my bedroom. Locking the door behind me, I pushed him onto the bed, quickly straddling his lap and crushing my lips down onto his. Edward moaned, sliding his hands around to my ass, squeezing firmly as he rolled me onto my back. However, instead of kissing me more, he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Bella, wait," he said.

"Kiss me," I murmured, pulling him back down to me. Edward sighed, untangling my arms from around his neck.

"No, I want to talk," he said. I sighed, letting him go. "Baby, don't be like that."

"I don't want to talk about him," I muttered.

"What did he say to you?" asked Edward, ignoring me. I closed my eyes, cursing my father under my breath.

"He asked where I was staying, where I worked, the usual bullshit," I explained. "Then he asked me if I was seeing anyone and I told him about you, how you were a real man instead of a little boy, like him. He made a crude comment and called me a prude little bitch. Charlie lunged for him but I kicked him in the nuts first."

Edward fell back onto the bed, laughing hard. "Fuck, I wish I could have been there to see you take that son of a bitch down. Or better yet, to be there to kick his ass for you."

"It felt good to finally tell him to go to hell," I giggled, laying my head on his chest. Edward wrapped his arm around me, holding me tightly. "I held onto the hurt for too long."

"Have you let it go now?" he asked.

Looking up at him, I nodded. "Because of you," I said.

"Me?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, you," I smiled, moving over and straddling him. "Edward, you make me feel like I am beautiful and sexy."

"You are," he insisted.

"I almost believe it," I whispered. He frowned.

"Almost isn't enough, Baby," he said.

"It's better than not believe at all," I murmured.

"I'm going to keep telling you," he promised. "One day, you are going to believe it."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips down on mine again, gripping my hips in his hands and pushing himself up into me. He slipped his hands under my shirt, slowly making his way up to my breast. However, before he got there, someone started banging on my bedroom door. Cursing them to the bottomless pits of hell, I climbed off of Edward and went over, swinging the door open. Standing there, were my sisters.

"Can we talk to you?" asked Rose. I folded my arms in front of me.

"Why?" I asked. "Planning on telling me again what slut I am?"

"No," she muttered, dropping her eyes to the ground. "We wanted to apologize."

"I'll give you a few minutes alone," murmured Edward, climbing off my bed.

"You don't have to leave," I insisted as he walked out the door. He stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm going to be downstairs," he said, smiling.

I nodded, letting him go. He ignored my sisters and headed downstairs. Rose and Alice looked back at me, sorrow and apprehension etched on their faces. Reluctantly I stepped aside, and let them in. They shuffled in and I closed the door, unsure I should really be listening to them at all, not after everything they had said to me over the last week. They stood there, silently, and I grew frustrated.

"Say it already," I muttered.

"We didn't mean to hurt you," said Rose, shaking her head as she looked up at me. "We were just so worried."

"But I told you that I was fine," I sighed.

"Bella, you just left." Alice sounded defeated. "You gave me all this shit about meeting Jasper at that club, insisting that you and Rose come with me. That night, you acted like you hated Edward. Then you run off to Vegas with him?" she asked. "What were we supposed to think?"

"That maybe for the first time in my entire life, I was doing something for me. Alice, I was wrong for making such a big deal about you meeting Jasper, I can admit that, but the things that you said to me." I paused, trying to keep my cool. "I never thought you two would blame me for Jacob."

"We didn't mean to," cried Rose. "We just got mad and lashed out. You were so broken after he did that. We didn't want you to get hurt if Edward did that."

"Why would you assume that he would hurt me?" I asked, harshly.

"Because you are too good for him," murmured Alice.

"What?" I was completely shocked.

"Bell, you are too good for any man," said Alice.

"No, you said I wasn't good enough for him," I muttered, remembering that afternoon in my office.

"No, you assumed that was what we meant because you think that's true, but it's not," Rose told me. "Bella, you're our little sister, nobody will ever be good enough for you. Especially not someone who takes off for weeks at a time."

"Edward is amazing," I gushed. "He makes me feel so free, and beautiful. When we went to Vegas, I fucking modeled lingerie for him." Rose and Alice's faces softened. I brought my hand up, tears slipping down my face. "He loves me the way I am and doesn't ask me to change. Why can't you love me for me?"

"We do," cried Alice.

"You don't," I wept. "All you've ever done is tried to make me like you, forcing me to wear clothes I hated and go to clubs that I didn't like. I let you do it because you were all I had, the only people that loved me at all, but I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of hating my life."

"Oh, Bella," sobbed Rose, wrapping her arms around herself. "We never meant for you hate your life."

"It wasn't just your two," I whimpered. "Everyday was the same; boring and uneventful. Get up, go to work, and come home. Every fucking day. You were right when you said that I was looking for the same kind of love that I read about. I had given up on ever finding it, but I finally did with Edward."

"You really love him," said Alice. It was a statement, not a question.

"I am so in love with him," I cried. "It scares the shit out of me and excites me at the same time."

"Oh, Bella," whispered Rose, bringing her hands up to her lips. "And we tried to ruin it for you. We are so sorry."

"Can you ever forgive us?" asked Alice. "Please."

"I don't know," I murmured, shaking my head. "You both just...said so many hateful things."

"We would take it all back if we could," muttered Rose.

"You can't," I whispered, taking a deep breath, "but maybe we can try to start over or whatever, but only if you apologize to Edward."

Alice and Rose both nodded their heads, even though I could tell they weren't very happy about it. Without saying anything to them, I turned and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. The three of us walked into the living room and found Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in the living room with my parents. My mother was chatting away about gardening while my father, Edward, and Emmett all just nodded their heads. Only Jasper seemed to really be listening to what she said.

However, as soon as my sisters and I were in the room, all talking ceased and all eyes were on us. Edward looked apprehensive as Rose and Alice walked up to him. He stood, looking over their heads at me. I smiled reassuringly, or as reassuringly as I could anyway, but even I was skeptical that they would really be civil to him.

"Um, Edward," muttered Rose, clearing her throat. "We'resorryweweresuchbitches."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, trying not to smirk. He heard them load and clear.

"I said, we're sorry we were such bitches," grumbled Rose.

"I didn't quite hear that," said Edward again.

"She said we are sorry for being such bitches," gritted Alice, teeth clinched together. Nobody had ever made those two works so hard to apologize before. In fact, this makes a first for them. "We were wrong for everything and we hope that you will be able to forgive us."

"Hmm, I don't know," said Edward, placing his hands on his hips. "You made her cry."

"We know," muttered Alice, guiltily.

"You made her cry more than once," he pointed out. "Several times in fact."

"We know." Rose frowned, looking back at me. "We are sorry for that."

"So you say," he murmured, looking over at me. "What do you say, Beautiful? Should I forgive them?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Do you think they are really sorry?"

"We are," insisted Rose.

"Yeah, we feel terrible," whined Alice. From the corner of my eye, I saw Renee roll her eyes. Nothing irritated her more than Alice's whining.

"I say that we call a truce," said Edward, causing my sisters to look over at him. "But if you ever make her cry like that again, we're going to have issues that can't be solved by a tear and a trembling chin because regardless of what you think of me, I love her and I will not let anyone hurt her, not even her sisters."

"We believe you," muttered Rose, shifting from one foot to the other. "We promise not to do it again."

"Yeah, we just want Bella to be happy and it would seem that you make her happy," replied Alice.

I blushed as Edward looked back over at me, smiling widely. "It's nothing compared to how happy she makes me," he murmured.

"Oh God," groaned Charlie, walking out of the room. "I'm going to be sick with all that mushy crap."

Renee laughed as she stood up and followed him out. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Play nice, children."

Edward came over, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. Lowering his lips to my ear, he whispered, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised."

"Me too," he chuckled, kissing my cheek. "And people say that miracles don't happen."

Emmett cleared his throat, pulling our attention over to him, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. "Since we don't know you very well, Bella, and you don't know me and Jasper, I was thinking that maybe, you know, if you wanted to and everything, that maybe we should go to dinner or out to a club or something tonight."

I smiled as Emmett fumbled over his words, but wasn't sure if I wanted to spend the night at a club with them and my sisters. Looking up at Edward, I cocked my eyebrow, silently asking what he through. He raised both eyebrows, clearly leaving the decision up to me. Worrying on my bottom lip, I looked back over at my sisters and Edward's brothers, seeing the hope on all four of their faces. Maybe this would be a good chance for them to see just what kind of man Edward is.

"Ok, we'll go," I said. Alice and Rose started squealing. "On one condition." They stopped. "I dress myself, no if, and, or buts. Deal?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at my sisters.

"Deal," they said, tersely. I smiled, looking back at Edward.

"I guess we're going out," I murmured.

Edward, leaning down to my ear, whispered, "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Wear that leather corset under your dress," he murmured, nipping at my ear with his teeth.

I gasped, blushing a furious shade of red. All I could do was nod my head and follow my sisters upstairs. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Well there you go! We hope that you guys like what happen to the dog, *coughs* we mean Jacob. That part was stress reliever, thanks for all the reviews and leave us a few more words of love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

Two goddamn hours. Why does it take them two goddamn hours to get ready for a night out? It had only taken me, Emmett, and Jasper half an hour, forty-five minutes top, to get ready, but no, it was taking them more than two hours to get ready. My brothers were sitting on the couch, each nervously tapping a foot while I had taken to pacing back and forth in front of them. All three of us were thinking the same thing; had they killed each other while trying to get ready?

I'll be the first to admit that I was thoroughly shocked when Rose and Alice apologized to not only me but to Bella, too. As much as I wanted to believe that they were truly sorry for how they had treated me, I wasn't. Bella practically had to hold their fucking hands to get them to actually say it where I could understand it, but they did. While I hoped they had realized what a couple of heartless, soul-sucking bitches they had been, I wasn't going to hold my breath.

"I don't need to remind you boys that drinking and driving is not only stupid and dangerous but illegal, do I?" asked Charlie, leaning against the doorway to the living room with his arms folded in front of him and an irritated look on his face.

"No, sir," said Emmett, quickly.

"Of course not, sir," agreed Jasper. Charlie looked over at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope, pretty sure our parents taught us that lesson when we started driving," I smirked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Jasper both look at me like I was fucking stupid for talking to him like that but the man had lost my respect when he tricked Bella into coming home, knowing that her sisters were going to be here. I didn't own the man anything. Charlie, however, threw his head back and laughed, clearly finding me a lot funnier than I had intended to be.

"Dad, what's so funny?" came my Bella's beautiful voice. Charlie stepped out of the way and I gasped, sucking in as much air as I could. Bella looked incredible.

She had curled her hair so that it hung in soft waves down her back and framing around her face. Her makeup was heavier than she normally wore, dark shadow over her lashes and pink blush covering her cheeks. Her lips were glossed in a light mauve, making them look even more kissable than they already were. She was wearing a short, very short, black strapless dress that made her legs look twice as long.

I picked my jaw up off the floor and walked over to her, sliding my hands around her waist. Fuck me; she really was wearing the corset. My cock throbbed, twitched, begged for her touch. It wasn't until she giggled and Charlie cleared his throat, that I remember that we were actually in the same room as other people, her father included. Feeling my face heat up, I took a deep breath and moved to her side, trying very hard not to let my hand slide down to her ass and squeezing the fuck out of it.

"Edward, watch those hands, young man," teased Renee, walking past us. My eyes widened and my face burned brighter than the sun. "Oh, look, how red he is."

"Mom," muttered Bella.

"I'm just teasing," laughed Renee, standing next to Charlie, who didn't seem to think it was nearly as funny as his wife did. "You guys be careful on the roads and if you drink too much, to call and we will come pick you up."

"And take your asses straight to jail, so don't drink," glared Charlie, eying my brothers and I. Being the good little lapdogs, Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads furiously.

"We won't drink too much," I said, smiling.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me while Bella pulled my hand into hers, tugging on it. I nodded at him before letting his daughter lead me out of the house and out to my car. Being the gentleman that my mother raised me to be, I opened the door for her. Bella tucked her dress under her as she slid in, lifting her slender legs in last. Licking my lips, I stared at them before shutting the door. It was going to be a long, long night. Apparently, there was a little night club in Port Angeles that was the place to go in the area. I suspected it was the only place to go but I didn't voice my opinion on the matter as I climbed in behind the wheel of my car. I pulled out and followed Emmett's jeep up onto the highway.

"You look like you are about to explode," giggled Bella. I smiled as I looked over at her.

"I'm about to pull off onto one of these little side roads and take you right here, Bella," I smirked, causing her to gulp and shift in her seat. "You look fucking amazing."

"I would let you," she said, softly. Looking up into my eyes, she blushed. "Take me right here, I mean. I would let you do that."

"I know, but I'm not," I groaned, trying to adjust myself.

"Why?" she asked, uncrossing her legs and slipping her skirt up. My grip tightened on the stirring wheel. I could see the fucking leather panties that matched the fucking leather corset. "Oh, someone likes what they are seeing."

"Hmmm," was all I could manage. It took all my control, my very limited control, not to pull over and bury my cock in her. Bella smirked as she spread her legs a little wider and placed her hands on her thighs, dipping them down before she started moving up toward her pussy.

"Bella," I muttered, breathing heavily.

"Edward," she purred, bringing her left hand to the outside of those panties. She curved her fingers, cupping her sex.

"Bella." This time I growled. "Baby, please."

"Please what?" she asked, panting as she rubbed herself.

"Slip them off." I found myself directing her. Bella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she hooked her fingers into the panties and slid them down her legs, leaving them at her knees. "All the way."

Her breath caught as she took them off completely. Smirking, Bella dropped them into my lap. My cock twitched. Her skirt was still up around her waist, and I could see her pussy glimmering from the wetness that pooled. Her scent filled the car and I inhaled deeply. My cock throbbed and twitched.

"Touch yourself," I ordered, huskily.

Bella slid her hand back up her thigh, knees falling to the side and really opening herself up to me. My breath caught in my chest as she spread her lips, moaning as she slid a finger deep inside of her. I had never wanted to be a finger more than I did right now.

"Add another one," I croaked out, trying not to completely lose it. I wasn't even touching myself but I could feel myself getting close.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped, slipping another finger into her. "Edward, oh, Edward."

"Are you wet?" I asked, trying very hard not to run us off the road as I watched her.

"Yes," she whimpered, shifting her hips against her hand "And tight...so fucking tight."

I bit my lip. How I wanted to be kneeling between her legs, face buried in her sweetness.

"Jesus, Fuck, I want your cock in me so bad," she moaned, pumping her fingers in and out of her.

"Bella, you can't fucking talk like that," I groaned, nearly ripping the stirring wheel off. "I want to feel you so bad. To be buried deep inside of you, filling you to the brink before pulling out and slamming back into you."

"Don't...stop," she cried out, bringing her other hand down and rubbing her clit as she fucked herself with her fingers.

"While I am shoving my cock deep into you, Baby, I'm going to have my lips wrapped around your perfect nipple."

Bella arched her back off the back of the seat, before slamming back. "More," she demanded. "Fucking more!"

"Just when you are ready to cum," I continued, palming my rock hard erection through my pants. "I'm going to bite down on your nipple. You'd like that, won't you, Baby? Feeling my teeth pinching your skin."

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes!"

"Your pussy's going to milk me, Baby, isn't it? You're going to make me cum, aren't you?" I begged, feeling my groin burning, desperate for a release.

Pushing her hair back into the headrest, she moaned, "Yes, Baby, yes."

"Do it," I ordered, gritting my teeth. "Now, Bella, cum for me."

As Bella found her release, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. It was the most beautiful site I had ever seen. She slipped her fingers out of her and held her hand up. I didn't even think twice before I released my cock and grabbed her hand, bringing her fingers to my lips, and sucking every drop of her off. Fucking amazing.

"Edward," she murmured. "That was...I've never done anything like that before."

"Touched yourself?" I asked, slipping her fingers out of my mouth.

"No, touched myself in front of a guy or in a car," she explained, blushing. Her eyes sparkled. "I didn't hate it."

"I didn't hate it, either," I laughed, kissing her fingers. "Baby that was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Bella bit her lip as she looked down to the obvious outline of my erection in my pants. "Do you want some help with that?" she asked.

"Fuck, yes, but I don't think I could handle you touching me while I was driving," I replied, honestly. "And I don't think they would understand if we just pulled over."

"I could use my mouth," she offered and I literally swerved off the road.

"Fuck," I cursed, pulling back. Bella giggled. "You cannot say that when I am driving, Baby. I could have killed us."

"Sorry," she snickered, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. "But the offer stands."

Letting her hand brush across my dick, I hissed and shifted my hips toward her. She laughed even harder as she slid back into her seat. Bella slipped her panties back on, even though I didn't really want her to, and adjusted her dress. Slowly, my cock began to relax a smidge, but not much. Something told me tonight was going to be a hard night. Pun intended.

I followed Emmett into Port Angeles, which wasn't much bigger than Forks, and downtown to Club Venom. Bella smiled as she looked over at me and opened her car door. She climbed out of the car and closed the door. I took a deep breath as I followed and tried to pretend that I didn't have a hard on the size of my fucking arm in my pants. I slipped my hand into hers as we headed up to the front door of the club. We headed inside and I felt my mouth bounce off the floor.

From the outside the club looked more like a bar, and a cheap one at that, but on the inside, that was a different story completely. The two story club was built around the huge dance floor with a full stripper pole in the middle. In fact, there was dark haired woman with the biggest tits I had ever seen swinging around the bar, one legged hooked around it as she spouted out more four letter words than I knew about. I swear, she had to have made most of them up.

"Ali, look, Leslie's here," laughed Rose, tapping her sister on her arm and gesturing to the woman on the stripper's pole. Alice pushed up on the tips of her toes to get a better look.

"Look at that crazy bitch," snickered Alice. "She's still the life of the party."

Rose brought two of her fingers up to her mouth and whistled, drawing the attention of everyone in the club, including Leslie the stripper girl. She threw her head back and laughed as she catapulted off the dance floor and came rushing through the crowd to where we were standing at the bar.

"It's the fucking Swans," Leslie exclaimed. "I haven't see you bitches since the night little baby Swan here graduated from high school."

Bella rolled her eyes, turning into my arms. Leslie started laughing even harder. "Still don't have a sense of humor, eh," teased Leslie.

"Hmm, the last time I checked you weren't funny," smirked Bella. The smile on Leslie's face only grew.

"You still have balls, Bella." Turning back to Rose and Alice, she asked, "Are you two still being a couple of cunts to her?"

"No," they both said. However, Bella snorted.

"They are," she said. Leslie nodded her head, turning back to Bella's sisters.

"Guess you'll never learn," snorted Leslie.

"Les get your ass back on the pole," ordered the bartender, coming over and slamming his hand on the bar. "I ain't paying you to chitchat all night."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," she scoffed, waving him off. Leslie turned and looked over at Bella. "Come dance with me on the pole, Swan. Show this man here how well you move."

"Maybe," murmured Bella, nervously.

Leslie ran out back onto the dance floor, leaping onto the stripper's pole and doing some kind of backwards spin. She was very limber. Emmett and Jasper led us over to a large table to the side of the dance floor and we sat down. Bella scooted closer to me, letting her hand rest on my knee and my cock twitched and begged her to come play.

"Welcome to Club Venom," smiled our waitress, a pretty little redhead with violet eyes. As she looked around at all of us, her smile grew. "I'm Sarah, your waitress. What can I get you all to drink?"

"Beer," said Emmett.

Jasper and I ordered the same while the girls ordered margaritas. Sarah nodded her head and went to get our drinks. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she was watching Leslie dancing around the pole. She had her lip pulled between her teeth and a sparkle in her eye. I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You really want to go out there, don't you?"

Bella turned to me, smiling softly. "I kind of do," she admitted. "It looks like fun."

"Then go," I urged.

She shook her head frantically. "I couldn't do that," she said, quickly.

"Why not?"

"I would look like a fool."

"I bet you would look fucking hot," I smiled. Bella blushed. "Go. Take a chance, Baby."

Bella smiled, tugging on her lip. "Ok," she breathed.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she pushed away from the table and ran out into the dance floor. Rose and Alice both gaped after her. I leaned back in my chair and watched as she joined Leslie next to the pole. Wrapping one of her tiny hands around it, she started shaking her ass, and my cock throbbed even more. She looked breathtaking out there.

"I can't believe she's doing that," muttered Rose, disdain quite evident in her voice.

"She's having fun," I said, standing up. "Maybe you should try it. Of course, you would have to get that large stick out of your ass."

Leaving them sitting there, shocked that I would dare speak to them like that, I made my way onto the dance floor. The stripper's pole was up on a platform and everyone had crowded around and were watching Bella and Leslie dancing together. Leslie had her arm around Bella's waist, pulling her body flush with hers and they were grinding their hips against each others. Inhaling deeply, I made my way to the edge of the platform and watched as my girl danced.

Her movements were incredible to watch. Her hips moved with the beat of the music. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, chest heaving as she threw all of herself into the experience. It went more than just how she looked physically, too. Bella looked carefree, happy, outgoing. This was the Bella that modeled lingerie for me in Vegas. The Bella who took the first step in reclaiming her life when she took off with me in the first place. The Bella who brought herself to climax in my car less than an hour to ago. And I was so in love with her.

From the other side of the platform, a large russet skin man climbed up and grabbed Bella's arm. Her eyes fly open and pure rage sprang up on her face, and mine I'm sure. Bella ripped her arm out of his hand, pushing him away from her.

"Get the fuck off of me, Jacob," she hissed.

That dirty mother fucker.

"Come on, Bella, dance with me," he demanded, grabbing her arm again.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped up on the platform and had ripped his fucking paw off of her and slammed his ass down onto the floor. He groaned as his eyes went wide. "You don't fucking touch her."

"Edward," cried Bella. I looked over at her.

"Go sit with your sisters and tell my brothers to meet me outside," I growled.

Bella didn't argue with me as she took off. I dragged the dog up to his feet and through the crowd that parted for us. The entire club was silent, with the exception of Jacob's whimpering. I dragged him outside, slamming him against the side of the building. A moment later, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella came running out.

"Who the fuck is this?" asked Emmett, gesturing to the dog.

"Jacob," hissed Rose, stepping up and grabbing his face in between her talons. "You have some fucking nerve coming anywhere close to my sister."

"I was-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared, punching him in the gut. He groaned as he doubled over and fell to the ground. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. "You don't speak. I know that Bella told you to leave her alone but you appear to be fucking stupid."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" gasped Jacob.

"I'm the man who takes care of her, who shows her that she's a fucking goddess," I hissed, slamming him against the wall again. Jacob muttered something under his breath. "What was that, Dog?"

"I said she's nothing but a little cock tease," he gritted out.

My jaw tightened as I threw him to the ground, and kicked him in the gut. He cried out, clutching at his stomach. Before I could get another kick in, Emmett pulled him up to his feet. Jasper threw his fist into his jaw, spinning his head to the side. Jacob let his legs go limp but it didn't make a different. Emmett could hold him up as long as we needed to.

"You should really watch what you say about her," I said, pulling his head back.

Jacob laughed. "She's nothing," he muttered. "All she does is whine and complain. The only thing she was good for was sucking my cock."

Inhaling deeply, I hit him squarely in the face, feeling his nose crunch under my fist. Before I could hit him again, red and blue lights flashed behind us. We all looked over at Charlie's climbed out of his police car and came rushing up to us. He looked from his daughters over to me and my brothers, and the dog.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"They assaulted me," muttered Jacob.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dog," growled Charlie. He turned to Bella, eyes softening. "Honey, tell me what happened."

"I told you what happened," argued Jacob. Charlie inhaled sharply as he looked back over at the dog.

"And I told you to shut the fuck up," he snapped.

"Fucking small town pigs," muttered Jacob, spitting on the ground. However, his aim was poor and he ended up spitting on Charlie's shoe. As Charlie looked down, Jacob's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah, that about sums it all up," gritted out Charlie. He ripped the dog out of Emmett's arms and slammed him against the wall, cuffing him. "I think we can continue this conversation down at the station."

"What about them?" howled Jacob, fighting against Charlie as he tried to drag him away. "Aren't you going to arrest them?"

"What for?" asked Charlie. "It's not their fault you tripped and fell into the wall and then onto the ground."

As Jacob was shoved into the back of Charlie's police car, he spitting out quite a few four letter words, and calling Charlie quite a few of the most vulgar names I had ever heard and I worked in construction. Charlie nodded his head to my brothers and me before climbing into his car. I looked over at Bella. She was leaning against the wall, clearly shaken by what had just happened. Taking a deep, calming breath, I walked over and pulled her into my arms. She threw her arms around my neck, holding on tight.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" she asked, leaning back.

"I scared you," I explained.

Bella shook her head. "No, you didn't," she whispered. "I've never been so turned on. Seeing you fight for me...God, Edward, I want you so bad."

Before I could respond, she crushed her lips against mine and hooked her leg up over my hip. My cock twitched against her.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. So here you go, we hope that you like what happened to the dog, we mean Jacob. If you guys want to keep on beating the dog, Charlie offered to tie him on a tree for you. And yes we are really, really evil on leaving you ladies like that. This chapter goes out to our favorite Stripper, StartTheFantasy, who has a couple of amazing stories going. Go check her out and tell her that we sent you.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Before Edward could respond, I crushed my lips against his, hooking my leg up over his hip. His cock twitched against me, and I knew this would be a long, pleasurable night. From deep in his chest, he moaned, "Bella," tongue sliding against my lips.

Pressing me against the wall, Edward deepened the kiss, tongue invading my mouth, hand sliding further up my thigh, heading for where we both wanted him to be. My own hands were eagerly exploring his chest, memorizing each and every heave, pant, lustful huff. I wanted to taste every inch of him. We were in our own little bubble, enjoying the feel of the other's lips, hands, bodies, at least until someone cleared their throat. We'd forgotten they were there.

Breaking apart, we looked over at Emmett, who shook his head in disgust. "I'm all for PDA, but really guys, the sexual tension between you two is driving all of us insane."

I smirked, dragging my hand across Edward's chest, lingering for a moment over his rock hard abs. "If we hadn't been following you morons, we'd have pulled the car over and fucked earlier."

Slipping my hands down into Edward's, we headed back into the club, leaving them gaping after us. Teach them to keep their mouths shut for a change. Instead of going to the table, I pulled him out onto the dance floor, sliding my hands up his arms, resting them on his chest as we started dancing, moving our bodies to the music. Edward's arms slipped around my waist, hands resting at the top of my ass.

After all the drama we'd faced, I felt alive again, just like when we were in Vegas. I didn't need to worry about anything outside of our bubble, just enjoy living my life. While Edward and I moved to the music, all I could think about was how he fought for me. For me, instead of blaming me for Jacob. I'd been prepared to defend myself, but with him, I didn't need to. If I'd ever doubted Edward's love for me, it was gone now. I knew he loved me, all of me. He didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. He wanted me to be comfortable with myself. He wanted me to be happy, and to enjoy my life to the fullest.

The way Edward touched me while we dance, drove me crazy. Every single touch caused my body react; blush, shiver, shudder. I didn't know how to stop it, but, quite frankly, I didn't want the sensations to stop. My chest heaved against his, my breath coming out heavier, and thicker with need and want. Part of me knew that Edward wasn't pushing me to have sex with him, but just thinking about how he made my body react, the way he touched me Vegas, made me need him even more.

Edward's hands gripped my hips, sliding around to my stomach. I could feel my body shivering again. "Are you cold, love?" wondered Edward. I shook my head, unable to find my voice. "Are you sure? Because you're shivering," he murmured. His breath ghosted across my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps. A low chuckle rumbled from his chest. The bastard enjoyed this too much.

Spinning in his arms, I leaned up to his ear, "It's nothing really, you're making me wet just by touching me. I wonder how wet you'll make me when you have your hard cock inside of my tight pussy," I purred. Edward groaned, rubbing his very hard manhood on me, making my body ache more by the second.

"Want to get out of here?" murmured Edward, while nibbling my ear. I moaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the bar. Giving him a confused look, he laughed, winking at me. I melted even more. Once we approached the bar, he waved the bartender over, "Can I get a bottle of tequila and a couple of limes?" Edward tossed the bartender a few extra bills, raising an eyebrow. Looking from him, back to me, the bartender laughed, nodding his head.

A moment later, he came back with the bottle of tequila, and a small bag of cut up limes. "Here you go, sir," he snickered. "Enjoy your evening."

Looking back at me, standing there with my bottom lip pulled between my teeth, Edward moaned, "Believe me, I will."

Snagging the salt shaker off the bar, Edward grabbed our liquor and the limes, tugging on my hand to follow him. I giggled, knowing I should let my sisters know we were leaving, but not wanting to at the same time. They'd probably bitch and complain about me being reckless, and blame Edward for corrupting me. Looking back at me again, Edward winked, and all thoughts of my sisters vanished. I'd just deal with their wrath tomorrow.

Instead of heading to his car, Edward slipped his arm around my waist, tucking me into his side. I smiled, loving the way his arm felt around my body. More than just the way he held me, it's the way he knew what I wanted, needed, longed for. He knew me, who I really wanted to be, even if I thought I hid it from him.

Heading down the street, he walked us into a hotel, right up to the front desk. Before I could stop him, not that I wanted to, he got us a room, thanking the man standing behind the front desk. Knowing my face to be heated from my blush, I kept my eyes turned away from the concierge. Wishing us a pleasant stay, I let Edward lead me over to the elevator, holding the doors open for me. I stepped on, leaning back against the back wall.

The moment the door slid closed; Edward had his hand under my chin, lifting my eyes to his. "Is this okay?" I nodded, unsure of what to say. "Baby, if you don't talk to me, I won't know what to do."

"It's nothing," I tried to assure him. Based on the look spreading across his face, he didn't believe me. Leaning on the tips of my toes, I pressed my lips against his. "I promise, nothing's wrong. I just... I love you so much."

Smiling against the curves of my lips, he murmured, "I love you, too, baby. I never thought I'd love anyone the way I love you."

"How?" I gasped, needing to know.

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against mine. I might have been seeing things, but it seemed like his eyes thickened with tears, his chin trembled just enough to make me question. "Bella, you have to know that you own my heart, my soul, my body. I'm yours to do whatever you want with."

I blushed, "If I wanted to lick honey off of you all night long?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. Edward inhaled, shuddering.

"I'd let you." Each word coming out huskier than the previous.

"And if I wanted to tie you to the bed, after stripping you naked, of course," I purred. "Could I do that?"

"Yes," he hissed, pressing his throbbing erection against me.

"Hmm," I hummed, leaning up and sucking on his neck. "Good to know."

The elevator stopped, doors sliding open. I scooted out from between Edward and the wall, making sure to sway my hips with each step I took. Muttering something about me being a tease, and making sure I learned my lesson, Edward followed. I laughed, secretly hoping I would. Snaking his arm around my waist, leading me down to our room. Sliding the key card into the lock, it flashed green, and he pushed open the door. The moment I stepped across the threshold, I knew everything between us was about to change.

Edward closed the door behind us, placing the bottle of tequila and the limes on the table, sliding the saltshaker next to it. With a smirk on his face, he walked into the small bathroom, collecting two glasses, and placing them on the table. Locking eyes with me, he opened the bottle of tequila, pouring a healthy amount into each one. Plopping the bottle down, he reached over, grabbing my hand, pulling me to sit on the bed. I shivered. His smirk grew.

"I propose that we play a little game," he cooed, leaning down to my ear. "That's if you're up to it, of course."

Closing my eyes, I inhaled, "What game?"

"Truth or Dare," he murmured, suckling on my earlobe. I moaned. "Bella."

"Okay," I gasped. "You go first."

Edward smiled, leaning back. "Don't you want to know the rules?"

I shook my head. "I don't care," I admitted.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," he laughed, grabbing our glasses off the table. "For every truth or dare that you complete, I get to do a shot from somewhere on your body."

My face heated once again, knowing that when he said somewhere, he meant anywhere. "Oh," I squeaked.

"When I complete a truth or dare, you get to do one." Edward's eyes gleamed, excitement shining brightly. "Are you game, baby?"

Nibbling on my lip, I nodded, "Sounds like fun."

Moving so that he faced me on the bed, holding his drink in his hand, he started us off, "Truth or dare."

"Truth," I decided.

"How old were you when you receive your first kiss?"

I rolled my eyes. "Six," I admitted. His mouth fell open. "Okay, truth or dare."

"No way, you have to explain how at six, you were already making out with some loser," he laughed.

"He wasn't a loser," I scoffed. Edward waved his hand for me to continue. "Okay, Sean's grandfather was the minister at our church. He used to spend the summers here, and my mom would babysit him when his grandfather needed her. One day in July, he and I were playing in my room, and he asked me if I'd ever kissed a boy. Of course, I hadn't, and told him so. I asked him if he had kissed a girl and said no, but that his brother kissing lots of girls. Steven was fifteen. Anyway, he asked me if he could kiss me. I shrugged my shoulders so he leaned over and kissed me. Charlie walked in, screamed for Renee. His face turned red and he started raging at the poor boy, who got so upset, he peed his pants. After that, Sean never came back to our house, and we stopped going to church," I explained.

For a moment, Edward just sat there, absorbing my words. Then he fell back on the bed, laughing so hard, I didn't know how he managed not to spill his drink. "Oh my god, Charlie probably traumatized that boy."

"I'm sure he did," I giggled. Edward sat up, looking back over at me. "Guess it's my turn."

"Not so fast, I get a shot," he smirked, reached over for the salt and limes.

My breathing increased, my heart began to race, when Edward grabbed my hand, pulling my wrist up to his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he sneaked out his tongue, swiping across my trembling flesh. Pouring on some salt, he grabbed a lime, placing it between my lips. Never looking away from me, he licked the salt off, crushed his lips down onto mine, sucking the lime into his mouth. Spitting out the peel, he tossed his drink back. I nearly came.

"Now, it's your turn," he smirked.

I shook my head, trying to regain some sense of control over myself. "Um," I cleared my throat, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he laughed, placing his empty glass on the table.

Nibbling on my lip, I set my glass down, turning so that I faced him completely. "I dare you to strip naked and go get us some ice," I giggled. Edward's smirk dropped.

"You're fucking evil," he muttered, but he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Tossing it onto the floor, he began undoing his belt, and pants. I couldn't believe he'd actually follow through with the dare, but he pushed his pants down, kicking them off, along with his shoes and socks. Turning to face me, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of his boxers, pulling them down his hips, letting his cock be free. He stood in front of me, butt naked, and rock hard. _Oh, fuck me hard_, my brain screamed at me.

Turning, and shaking his ass at me, he grabbed the ice bucket, walked over to the door, throwing it open. Looking over his shoulder at me, he winked, and took off. I scrambled to my feet chasing after him. Edward walked at a casual pace down the hallway, to the ice machine, filled the bucket, and came back to our room. Leaning in, he kissed me, before walking into our room, leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open. The man knew no fear.

I shut the door, leaning against it and looked over at him, laying lazily on the bed, still naked and hard. Taking a deep breath, I walked over and climbed onto the bed next to him, picking up the salt shaker and limes. Straddling his waist, I bit back my moan when his cock came into contract with my soaking panties. Edward reached for my hips, but I shook my head, he let his hands drop onto the bed. I couldn't have him touching me, I'd never be able to do this if he did.

Leaning down to his shoulder, I licked along his collar bone, adding the salt. Placing a lime in his mouth, I sucked the salt off, feeling and hearing him moan under me, before leaning up, taking the lime from him. He threw his hand up, slamming it against the headboard. I scrambled off of him, grabbing my glass, and draining my tequila, swallowing against the burn in the back of my throat.

"Your turn." My voice shook.

Running his hands through his hair, Edward sat up, reaching past me, grabbing his drink and the bottle of tequila. He poured us each another one, placing the bottle back onto the table.

"Truth or dare," he all but growled.

"Dare," I squeaked.

Edward reached over, turning on the small clock radio, setting to one of the local stations. Leaning back on the bed, he only said one word, "Strip."

I started to protest, but stopped myself. I couldn't let my fears get the better of me. Edward had taught me that if I want something, that I should take it and not let anyone, especially me, talk me out of doing what I wanted. And, God help me, I did want this. Setting my glass on the table, I started slowly swaying my hips, finding the beat. I closed my eyes, bringing my hand up to my throat, sliding it down my chest, over my breast. Edward moaned, but I didn't look at him. I couldn't or I'd lose it, I knew I would.

Reaching up behind me, I pulled on the zipper, turning so that he could see my back. Letting the dress fall to my feet, I turned, wearing only the leather corset, matching panties, and heels. Edward inhaled; I snapped my eyes up to him. His chest heaved heavily, stroking his cock. I bit my lip to stop from moaning. He groaned.

"More," he urged.

Without thinking, I reached up, pulling on the ties that held the corset together, letting it fall to the floor, exposing my chest to him. Moaning, Edward climbed off the bed, falling to his knees in front of me. Catching my eye, he slid his hands up my thighs, under the sides of my panties. Lowering them slowly, I felt my legs wobble. I stepped out of the panties, standing in front of him with nothing but my black heels on.

"You're spectacular," he breathed, wrapping his arms around my legs, bringing his face to my core. "My turn for a shot. Lie down."

With shaking legs, I laid down on the bed. Edward peeled my shoes off, tossing them into the floor behind him. Reaching over, he grabbed the salt shaker, setting it onto the bed next to me. Lifting his eyes up to me, he bent my legs up, pushing my thighs apart. Licking the inside of each thigh, he pulled a lemon out of the bag, placing it over my pubic bone. Grabbing the salt shaker he sprinkled some where he'd licked my thighs, a smirk covering his lips.

Dropping it onto the floor, he leaned in and licked my right thigh first, suckling on my skin. I gasped, fisting the comforter. Moving over, he started licking my left thigh, nipping lightly. Leaning in, he slowly licked the length of my wet fold, before taking the lime into his mouth, tossing back his shot of tequila. It'd been the hottest, most erotic experience of my life.

"Your turn, baby," he murmured, eyes lifting up to mine.

"Truth or dare, and if you fucking say truth, I'll do something really, really mean," I threatened, gritting my teeth together.

Chuckling to himself, Edward covered his body with mine, pressing the tip of his erection just inside of my folds. He moaned, "Dare."

Gripping his hair, I pulled his lips down to mine, kissing him hard before pushed him back. "Make love to me."

Crushing his lips back down onto mine, Edward thrust into me, filling me completely. I screamed into his mouth. Pausing, he pulled his lips from mine, "So fucking tight," he groaned.

"Oh, baby."

"More," I cried out, needing more. Always needing more. Grabbing my thigh, he pulled my leg up over his hip, pulling back so that only the helmet of his cock laid inside of me. Pushing back in, he filled me once again. I moaned, he whimpered. We were perfect.

Setting a slow, but steady pace, Edward made love to me, kneading my thigh, lowering his lips to my breasts. He worshiped all of me; heart, soul, body. Just me, only me. In return, I did the same for him, letting my fingers shimmer across his skin. Telling him with my hands, lips, and body what I'd already told him with my lips. I needed him, would always need him. I loved him, would always love him. He was my world, and I knew that I was his world, too.

Edward rolled onto his back without breaking our connection. I sat up, feeling him fill me even more. I've never been one to enjoy being on top. I always felt so exposed, but it's different with him. Edward made me believe that I'm beautiful, sexy, and sensual. Gripping my hips, he thrust his hips up, meeting my downward strokes.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, letting my head fall back. "You feel so good inside of me."

"Bella," tumbled out of his lips, fingers digging into my tender flesh. "Baby, you so perfect. So fucking perfect."

I was close, I could feel my core begin to tighten, walls quivering against him. Edward slid his hand over, pressing down onto my clit, and I let go, finding my release. With a handful of thrusts up, he followed me, spilling inside of me, and I collapsed down onto his chest.

A low, rumbling laugh bubbled through Edward, and I looked up at him."What's so funny?"

"It's your shot," he laughed, rolling so that he hovered over me. "I don't know how to beat that dare."

"Just don't dare me to stop loving you," I murmured, placing my hand on his chest.

Leaning down, he kissed me, "Never, baby. I'm going to be begging you to love me forever, just like I'll love you forever."

Edward and I spent the rest of the night, laying in the other's arms. The half drank bottle of tequila forgotten, the saltshaker spilling out onto the floor, the bag of limes having been knocked off the bed during our love making. We enjoyed the feeling of our bare bodies next to each other, the feel of our lips and hands touching, kissing, and loving on the other. We were all that matter, and all we needed. We were home to each other.

**Thank you for all the reviews. ButterflyBetty and I would like to apologize for our epic fail at updating this story. Real life got in the way, and we were both distracted, waiting for the other to start it, and we're sorry. We'll try to do better, but life is still pretty hectic, so please have some more patience with us.**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


End file.
